Un Campione en Tierras Desconocidas
by KageSekai
Summary: Debido a los irracionales celos de la diosa hereje Morgana, el joven rey demonio Kusanagi Godou es mandado a un misterioso mundo donde una posible guerra está a punto de comenzar y es el deber del joven rey evitar que eso pase, ahora uniéndose con el clan Gremory deberá detener el terrible destino que asecha al mundo donde se encuentra mientras busca como regresar a su hogar.
1. Chapter 1

**Título.- Un Campione en Tierras Desconocidas.**

 **Crossfic: Campione! X Highschool DxD.**

 _Debido a los irracionales celos de la diosa hereje Morgana, el joven rey demonio Kusanagi Godou es mandado a un misterioso mundo donde una posible guerra está a punto de comenzar y es el deber del joven rey evitar que eso pase, ahora uniéndose con el clan Gremory deberá detener el terrible destino que asecha al mundo donde se encuentra mientras busca como regresar a su hogar. (Godou x Harem)_

* * *

 **[Un Nuevo Mundo y una Nueva Vida]**

 **Extracto del libro del siglo XIX del mago Italiano Alberto Ricardo, Rey Demonio.**

Aquellos que han completado esta formidable hazaña, se les concede el título **Campione-God Slayer.**

Entre los virtuosos lectores, puede que algunos piensen que exagero con ese título y se extrañarán, otros puede que piensen que hago un alboroto excesivo sobre ello.

Sin embargo, quiero Enfatizarlo nuevamente.

 **Campione - God Slayer - Es el Gobernante Supremo.**

Ya que puede matar a un ser celestial, puede por consiguiente, invocar los poderes divinos de los Dioses.

 **Campione - God Slayer - Es el señor.**

Ya que el poder para matar a una deidad está en sus manos, puede dominar a los mortales sobre la tierra.

 **Campione - God Slayer - Es el demonio.**

¡Así que en toda la humanidad viviendo en la tierra, aquellos que tengan el poder para oponerse-les no existen!

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que el joven Kusanagi Godou se había convertido en uno de los 7 reyes demonios que gobernaban sobre la tierra, tras la derrota como asesinato de Verethragna en un mandado para llevar una tabla de piedra a una amiga de su abuelo que vivía en Cardeña Italia, cosa que solo llevo a Kusanagi Godou a una vida problemática que nunca pidió.

Durante esos 4 años el joven se había enfrentado contra grandes amenazas relacionadas con los Dioses Herejes así como de algunos Campiones que buscaban dañar la paz, pero en cada batalla que tuvo siempre se llevó la victoria como su contraparte divina, aquel dios que asesino en Italia… Verethragna.

Durante su vida como Campione se enfrentó a poderoso rivales desde dioses quienes eran sus más comunes enemigos o contra sus iguales como Campiones, ya sea el poderoso dios del mar fenicio o el más malvado como poderoso de los reyes demonios, el joven rey había tenido una batalla contra diversos enemigos pero siempre portando el manto del victorioso, aunque nunca fuera una persona con suma arrogancia que alardeaba de sus victorias en el campo de batalla.

Comparado con otros reyes era una persona sumamente amable como atenta con las demás personas… claro, siempre que no fuera en una batalla, porque de lo contrario ignoraba todo lo demás.

Durante esos 4 años tras el asesinato de Verethragna en Italia, Kusanagi Godou había aceptado muchas cosas de sí mismo que en un inició no creía posibles, empezando con su habilidad nata para enamorar a las mujeres con suma facilidad. No es que él quisiera eso sino que su sangre como las enseñanzas de su abuelo le daban una nata habilidad al tratar con mujeres.

Su abuelo Kusanagi Ichirou era uno de los hombres más conocidos por su habilidad con las mujeres incluso a su ya avanzada edad, pero su nieto a comparación de su abuelo no podía controlar dicha habilidad, cosa que provocaba muchos problemas con el mismo rey demonio como para sus amadas esposas.

Erika Brandelli o mejor conocida en el mundo mágico como **[Diavolo Rosso]** o **[Demonio Rojo]** , la 1ra de sus compañeras que conoció en su viaje a Italia y quien le acompaño en su búsqueda para encontrar a Verethragna y quien mejor le conocía del grupo, ella era una de las mujeres más hermosas que haya conocido en todo el mundo.

Mariya Yuri era una Hime-Miko quien le dio la mano en el evento de la **[Noche sin Estrellas]** así como la persona responsable de hacer a Godou una mejor persona o un mejor rey… o muy posible ambas, pero era una chica recta con una gran vergüenza que a su vez haría lo que fuera por Godou.

Liliana Kranjcar era la 2da caballero de Godou así como su Chambelán y criada No. 1 en la vida del rey, como caballero estaba a la par con Erika pero ella contaba con un arte de brujería que Erika no poseía además de ser quien pasaba más tiempo con Godou al ser su secretaría, ella había unido su espada bajo la facción de Godou en su batalla contra Perseo en Nápoles Italia.

Seishuin Ena era la Miko de la espada quien estaba a la par con Erika y Liliana en términos de batalla, aunque poseía un poder sumamente raro que le daba una enorme ventaja en lo que era el campo de batalla. Debido a su habilidad constantemente debe dejar el lado del rey para purificar su cuerpo en las montañas aunque en ocasiones decide contaminarse hasta cierto punto con tal de pasar un rato con Godou.

Esas eran las esposas o concubinas del rey hasta el momento, pues dentro de unos años la hermana de Yuri, Hikari. Se uniría a su Harem al tener una edad mayor al de una niña de primaria que le causaría más de una molestia en la sociedad.

Pero un evento sucedió con la aparición de cierta **[Diosa Hereje]** que trajo consigo una gran molestia en la vida del rey y la verdad era que todo eso fue provocado por culpa del idiota de Alexander, aquel hombre le había hecha una mala broma con una antigua deidad que fue engañada como seducida por aquel impaciente idiota que se llamaba diferente a los demás idiotas capaces de matar a una deidad, aunque ese evento había sucedido 1ro con la aparición de la diosa bruja del amanecer cuya identidad era Circe.

Pero en este caso la deidad femenina se encontraba relacionada con viejos enemigos con los que ambos reyes tuvieron la maldición o suerte de enfrentar en el pasado. Durante un evento a mitad del 1er año del joven rey demonio tuvo que enfrentarse en una revancha contra Athena ya que la misma estaba perdiendo fuerza por culpa de cierto artefacto que robaba su poder y cuando la batalla estaba llegando a su final… un rival dio como resultado una batalla incompleta entre ambos poderosos rivales divinos causando una ira en el rey muy pocas veces visto, entonces es como empezó el evento para que tanto el rey Ingles como el rey Japonés se conocieran.

Debido al constante deseo de Alexander Gascoigne quien era el 5to Campione del mundo por obtener el **[Santo Grial]** es que había despertado al ancestro divina conocida como Ginebra y su fiel compañero cuya divinidad representaba un **[Acero]** , un misterioso dios con una armadura de acero que había sido el responsable de intervenir en la batalla contra Athena así como despertar el deseo de batalla de Godou para derrotarlo.

Pero durante el transcurso de eventos descubrió que la divinidad que había interrumpido su batalla/revancha contra Athena era el dios del lago conocido como Lancelott Du Lac, divinidad al servicio de la diosa Ginebra que lo engaño con la **[Fiebre del Loco]** para hacer batallar a Godou contra Alexander antes de poder ir en su pelea contra el caballero, aunque al final Godou no logro vencer a Alexander quien acabo con Ginebra, Godou logro batallar contra Lancelott obteniendo la victoria en la batalla.

Pero al parecer el **[Príncipe Negro]** había tenido una relación "amorosa" con una diosa hereje sumamente problemática con relación a los Mitos Artúricos y que a su vez representaba un gran lio en el mundo, la diosa cuya identidad era Morgana Le Fay había sido utilizada por el príncipe negro para poder invocar al dios Arturo Pendragon cuando se desconocía la identidad del Príncipe Rama como el **[Dios que se Presenta al Final de las Eras]** , entidad a la cual el Príncipe Negro buscaba con obsesión su identidad hasta que Kusanagi Godou lo descubrió.

Pero una vez Le Fay entendió que el apuesto rey solo la había utilizado y encarcelado en una prisión del **[Laberinto]** por la autoridad del Minotauro, la diosa buscaba una venganza en contra del Príncipe Negro como ninguna deidad femenina engañada por el bastardo. Su plan era buscar un compañero hereje o a un asesino de dioses que ella pudiera usar como la usaron y vengarse de esa manera, aunque sin caer enamorada del idiota que engañe para no repetir su error con el imbécil de Alexander.

Esperando y observando con sus grandes habilidades mágicas dignas de una diosa madre tierra, logro encontrar a cada uno de los idiotas como los dioses que despertaban para poder planear la mejor venganza posible… era una lástima que la generación actual estuviera llena de idiotas que no fueran más que problemas en sus planes.

De los reyes demonios obviamente Alexander que era la víctima del odio justificado de Morgana no podía ser su compañero para seducir. El marques Voban era demasiado bélico y el mayor de los problemas era que era muy anciano. Su Eminencia Lou Hao así como Madame Aisha eran igual de problemáticas o peor que Voban y sobretodo… eran mujeres, por lo que ninguno de los Campeones de la vieja generación era posible su uso para sus planes.

John Pluto Smith; Cuando Morgana escucho ese nombre así como las acciones que cometía creía que había encontrado su salvación al usar al heroico rey exterminador de dioses para poder derrotar al príncipe de una vez por todas… era una lástima que su magia descubrió que se trataba de una mujer cuya divinidad le daba la apariencia de un hombre, así que nuevamente busco hasta llegar al último idiota de los reyes demonios.

Lord Salvatore; Una persona que se le podía llamar _IDIOTA_ en todo el sentido de la palabra, si no era de su interés entonces el asesino de dioses no movería un solo dedo y podría incluso buscar algo mejor que hacer que estar escuchando las palabras de cualquier ser vivo que no existiera en sus oídos como pepe grillo, hasta sentía lastima de Sir. Andreas quien era su mayordomo como mejor amigo.

Y ahí estaba la última esperanza de la diosa para poder encargarse del príncipe y entonces observo a las deidades herejes que despertaran con el tiempo esperando a que alguno fuera útil para sus planes, pero ningún solo dios útil aparecía para poder hacer algún plan decente y la mayoría que eran héroes de acero simplemente buscaban la guerra antes que el placer de una hermosa mujer como ella, por dios, incluso el imbécil de Alexander había seducido a otra diosa conocida como Circe para darle el mismo final que ella, acaso no podía ser un poco más original.

Pero cuando toda esperanza parecía irse la justicia parecía iluminar a la hermosa diosa con el nacimiento de un 7mo idiota quien asesino a la deidad de la guerra y la victoria persona conocido como Verethragna, incluso el chico parecía ser susceptible a los encantos femeninos al buscar estar rodeado por mujeres más que hermosas todo el tiempo y sus habilidades eran increíbles, pero el único detalle era su inexperiencia.

Pero la diosa simplemente se quedó viendo como el poderoso rey exterminador de dioses crecía día a día en batalla contra sus hermanos no con-sanguíneos así como con los poderosos seres herejes que causaban daño a la tierra y tenía que darle la razón a Athena sobre la clasificación del rey, pues como rey era un idiota y como guerrero no tenía remedio, sin duda alguna eran características de un digno héroe.

Así Morgana observo tanto como pudo al joven rey demonio hasta la guerra civil de reyes demonios para obtener el derecho de pelear contra la deidad de acero conocido por exterminar a los reyes demonios y dar paso a una nueva era, zona donde Godou demostró un gran nivel al ser el vencedor de la batalla entre reyes demonios y batallar contra Rama, claro que fue una sorpresa para Morgana ver que el caballero de blanco como traidor del mito del Rey Arturo conocido como Lancelot Du Lac.

Los años pasaban y la diosa por fin se decidió a actuar para llevar a cabo su plan en contra del idiota que le rompió el corazón. Oculta bajo una forma de una simple mortal fue a las tierras de Japón una vez destruido el **[Laberinto]** del idiota de Alexander para poder estar cerca del peón que usaría para su venganza, la suerte le sonreía cuando vio pasar al joven rey solitario cerca de donde se encontraba, con todo el tiempo en que la diosa había observado al rey de Japón conocía muy bien su más grande debilidad.

Acercándose como una hermosa dama que necesitaba la ayuda de un caballero logro convencer al joven rey de que necesitaba de su ayuda para que entonces la escoltara a cierto lugar solitario, entonces cuando el joven rey estaba más que distraído la bruja tomo los labios no virginales del rey para inyectar el **[Encanto de Hadas]** que obligaría a la persona infectada a convertirse en el sirviente de la hechicera que la usara y era un conjuro mucho más poderoso que el de **[Fiebre de Locos]** la cual simplemente volvía al hechizado como es en realidad quitando todo lo molesto hasta cumplir su misión original.

Desde ese día ambos dejaron las ataduras de Japón para ir a una de las muchas islas perdidas en el mapa que el rey del rayo negro usaba para encarcelar a las diosas que despertaba y le fueran inútiles en sus múltiples experimentos, por lo tanto con una sonrisa la diosa bruja planeo junto con el rey una manera de atraer al idiota para hacerlo batallar contra el victorioso rey quien se mantenía cerca de ella cada segundo que pasara. Morgana al inició observaba divertida la forma tan… natural de Godou para tratarla como una reina inalcanzable con sus bellas palabras así como su comportamiento tan caballeroso, incluso su sarcasmo se volvía encantador cuando se burlaba dulcemente en sus oídos o la tocaba con delicadeza en dulces abrazos.

En un inició a Morgana no le importaba tales acciones como abrazos o cuando el joven olía constantemente su cabello al ducharse… o incluso cuando entraba al baño junto con ella para estar en una situación más "adecuada" según el joven rey, su hechizo podía convertir la lealtad de un hombre en un desenfrenado amor de manera natural sin tener que hacer cambió alguno en el hechizo y por eso sabía que el rey se estaba enamorado de ella y no lo culpaba, pero el joven era demasiado bueno amándola que su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente con cada día que pasaba.

Fue durante una hermosa luna llena donde el amor de ambos se volvió un dulce veneno adictivo en que ambos disgustaban del otro. Morgana maldecía el haberse enamorado nuevamente de un idiota asesino de dioses, pero en sus sueños compararía a su amado Godou con el imbécil que fue Alexander e incluso olvido todo odio hacía Alexander con tal de disfrutar más de su compañero como amante.

Los bellos días de rosa continuaban de manera perfecta para la diosa quien dejaba todo por sentir el calor de su amado sirviente como rey quien solo la amaba a ella, dándole abrazos como suaves o apasionados besos y calentando su cuerpo en las noches y así parecía que todo continuaría… hasta que su mundo de rosas se vino hacía abajo.

De una manera u otra con la ayuda de Annie Charlton las esposas de Godou lograron encontrar la isla de Alexander para de paso poder liberar al rey con una sesión de besos llenos de un amor diferente al que Godou le mostraba, entones levanto la espada en contra de Morgana amenazándola con que si no se retiraba de su mundo lucharía en contra de ella, pero para Morgana el que Godou la retara no era nada importantes ya que era una forma en la que ambos pasaban tiempo juntos, lo que molestaba a Morgana fue ver el amor que había en los besos así como que las protegiera de manera tan diferentes a las niñas estúpidas antes que a ella.

Morgana acusando a Godou por haber engañado sus sentimientos (olvidando que lo había hechizado) provoco que la maga cuya relación existía con las hadas creara un **[Corredor de Hadas]** de inmenso poder que logro tragar a Godou, declarando que si no era de ella de nadie más sería y entonces escapo al mundo intermedio.

* * *

 _EN EL PRESENTE_

La suave brisa de un hermoso día así como los rayos del sol que a la par con los cantos de las aves daban como resultado un hermoso como pacifico día, pero en el centro del bosque siendo evitado por cualquier ser vivo que respetara su vida se encontraba un joven dormido o inconsciente el cual su único compañero era un ave que observaba el cuerpo del joven humano en lo alto de un árbol pero preparado para salir volando en cualquier momento.

El joven era un chico que aparentaba tener 16 años de un alborotado cabello negro como la obsidiana que resaltaba su morena piel y aunque el joven se encontraba descansando su rostro calmado resaltaba cierta ferocidad comparable al de un león o un lobo preparado a cazar. Su vestimenta constaba de una playera blanca con los finales de oro así como un chaleco rojo con los finales de oro y un pantalón negro con un cinturón marrón de hebilla plateada que lo protegía de caerse.

Pero el brillo del sol que golpeaba directamente al rostro del joven logro hacer que se moviera. Con un lento movimiento levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo para pasar los lados de su mano con la intención de limpiar sus ojos, entonces al abrir sus ojos que mostraban un brillo del color de su cabello que a su vez estudio todo su paisaje.

– Donde me habrá mandado Morgana – El joven se levantó con cierta pereza para examinar todo el lugar. Obviamente se encontraba en un bosque o en una arboleda cerca de la cuidad pero el problema era saber en qué parte del mundo – Creo que llamare a Erika para ver si puede apoyarme – Sacando de su bolsillo su celular entonces marco uno de los números que tenía y este empezó a sonar hasta que alguien contesto – Hola Erika – Llamando al nombre de su amante con felicidad en su voz, algo sorpresivo paso para el dios.

– Creo que se ha equivocado de número – Una bella voz femenina había sido la que respondió, pero era obvio que no se trataba de su amada compañera de peleas.

– Lo lamento – Se disculpó el joven rey una vez descubrió que marco un número equivocado.

Godou observo el número que marco y coincidía con el de su amada compañera Italiana. Godou nuevamente marco el número para recibir la misma respuesta que había obtenido minutos atrás en su anterior llamada, debido a eso es que Godou empezaba a sentir un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que sucedió ante los celos de **[Hereje Morgana]**.

– Puedes contactarte con el idiota de Susanoo o con Ena, Ame no Murakumo – Hablando con el tesoro nacional como derecho divino que había durmiendo dentro de su brazo derecho, el rey esperaba mantener contacto con alguno de ellos 2 para poder encontrar una forma de regresa a casa, pero la respuesta de la espada lamentablemente era la que Godou pensaba sería.

– **[No logro contactarme con ninguno de los 2]** – Al parecer ni Ame no Murakumo podía establecer comunicación con alguno de sus dos anteriores usuarios – **[Hay algo en este… _lugar_ que me llama un poco la atención, aunque no logro descubrir que es en realidad]** – La duda gobernaba sobre el pensamiento de la espada que había sido descubierta de la cola del poderoso dragón de ocho cabezas.

– Ya veo – Dijo Godou con un suspiro al ver que incluso ese idiota molesto que habita el mundo astral así como otra de sus compañeras no estaban disponibles fue a por una última opción – Espero que esto funcione – Si la llamada iba perfectamente entonces podría tener una oportunidad de volver y tener una explicación razonable para todo.

Marcando el número de su hogar esperaba que su querida como aterradora hermana Shizuka le contestara… una misteriosa voz le contesto revelando que sus peores pensamientos se volvieran realidad, puede que Godou no fuera un fanático de la batalla contra deidades o alguien que supiera de magia como lo eran sus compañeras que vivían en el mundo de la magia, pero incluso él conocía por efectos directos el poder de un **[Pasillo de Hadas]** que servía para enviar a una persona al pasado… o a un mundo diferente.

– Quedarme quieto en este lugar no ayudara en nada y no sé qué tipo de mundo sea este o qué tipo de criaturas hay, creo que buscare un lugar cercano para poder investigar exactamente donde me encuentro… y de paso ver que tanta diferencia hay entre este mundo con el mío – La familia Kusanagi no era únicamente conocida por su habilidad con las relaciones femeninas que tenían sino por sus formas rápidas de adaptarse a ciertos eventos que nadie podría haber imaginado.

Godou obviamente no era la excepción ya que de ser lo contrarió nunca hubiera logrado llevar la vida de un Campione tan "positivamente" si se comparaba con otros reyes demonios, motivo por el cual no tardo casi nada en entender que no estaba en su mundo original y que debía de encontrar una forma de regresar a su mundo.

Las nubes rápidamente se oscurecieron en señal de que una pasajera lluvia o una tormenta estaba a punto de empezar pero a su vez el cuerpo del rey fue rodeado por un aura de color azul verdoso antes de desaparecer en un brillo parecido al de un rayo, entonces la vida del bosque pudo sentirse a salvo una vez más.

* * *

La fortuna había sonreído a Godou cuando encontró cerca del bosque una iglesia que parecía abandonada y que quedaba cerca de una cuidad. Reapareciendo en las afueras de la iglesia noto lo que había pensado estando en su forma de rayo, la iglesia se encontraba abandonada y sumamente deteriorada lo que significaba que no estaba en uso y eso lo volvía un perfecto refugio hasta que pudiera encontrar la forma de encontrar un camino de regreso a su hogar.

Lo más sencillo sería abrir un **[Pasaje de Hadas]** para ir de regreso a su hogar, pero debido a que no contaba con una divinidad que le permitiera controlar dicho poder era casi imposible que pudiera acceder a una sin tener que presentarse ante un hada de enorme poder o en el peor de los casos con una reina hada de la categoría de una Titania, pero al no saber si en este mundo existían los Campiones o si los dioses eran como los dioses de su mundo o siquiera saber si el **[Circulo de Pandora]** funcionaba en este mundo sería un infierno para Godou.

Al final no ganaba nada sin empezar a buscar respuestas a como diera lugar. Entrando en la iglesia podía observar que no había casi ningún objeto católico en todo el lugar como tampoco sentía algún poder divino que protegiera la iglesia de los demonios o cosas de pura maldad, significando que efectivamente el lugar estaba abandonado desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Kusanagi Godou era una personas que se acostumbraba rápidamente a diversas situaciones con tal de sobrevivir y eso contaba el cómo tenía en ocasiones que encontrar hogares poco convencionales, así que incluso una vieja iglesia abandonada no era el peor de los lugares para vivir según sus lugares más comunes.

Pero ahora tenía diversos problemas agregados a su lista para solo liberar el lugar donde vivir temporalmente en el mundo. Por ahora debía de buscar respuestas y que mejor que ir a la cuidad cercana a la iglesia así como pensar en que cosas podía hacer durante su estadía en este mundo hasta que lograra encontrar un camino a su mundo o que sus compañeras lo salven.

Al final salió de la iglesia preparándose para caminar a la cuidad cercana con la clara intención de poder descubrir más sobre el lugar donde se encontraba y pensar en una forma en la que pudiera vivir sin problemas hasta encontrar su solución, obviamente lo mejor era empezar con un trabajo medio tiempo así como inscribirse a una academia cercana para poder pasar "desapercibido" como una persona normal más.

La caminata no fue larga de la iglesia a la cuidad siendo un total de unos diez minutos a lo mucho. Observando la estructura de las casas así como el habla de las personas logro saber que se encontraba en Japón, lamentablemente no sabía en que parte ya que no conocía la cuidad en la que se encontraba explorando. Desde su niñez su abuelo lo llevo a incontables lugares de Japón por variados motivos así que Godou tenía una buena percepción de los lugares que había en su tierra natal, pero esta ciudad era sumamente diferente a las que conocía.

 _[GRRR]_

El sonido de su estómago exigiendo comida indico al rey demonio que debía de encontrar de manera rápida un lugar donde pudiera pedir un alimento correcto antes de continuar.

Su suerte lo apoyo al ver que había un puesto de comida rápida de una tienda WcDonald que tenía hamburguesas a un precio acorde con el dinero del joven por lo que fue rápidamente por una, aunque debía debatir entre muchas cosas más como el dinero en sí, pero el encontrar un trabajo como una academia en la que asistir sería algo sumamente difícil en esos momentos.

Si Erika o Liliana estuviera consigo en esos momentos entonces todo sería más sencillo, pero no era un asesino de dioses que usurpo la victoria si no pudiera encontrar la victoria por si solo entonces nunca se hubiera convertido en el rey asesino de dioses que era.

Entrando en la tienda así como pidiendo su combo se fue a sentar esperando y pensando en que hacer. Como un Campione todavía contaba con sus habilidades mágicas increíbles así como cierto conocimiento de hechizos que le podrían ser útiles, pero debido a que no era una persona a quien le gustara ese tipo de cosas nunca aprendió un control adecuado sobre la magia y un Campione haciendo uso de ellos sin control era sumamente peligroso.

Observando por la ventana del restaurante logro observar a un grupo de adolescentes con ropa parecida (posiblemente uniformes) quienes caminaban rumbo a lo que debería ser una escuela. Godou al tener como un objetivo asistir a una academia para poder más con exactitud sobre el mundo donde se encontraba, además de saber si había un cambio entre este mundo y el suyo así como el de pasar desapercibido en cuanto a cosas futuras.

Una vez termino su comida se retiró del establecimiento para poder ir a donde la mayoría de los alumnos caminaban, entonces Godou logro observar una gran academia bastante llamativa si se comparaba con algunas otras escuelas de Japón, aunque solo había una cosa que no le agradaba por completo del lugar y era la extraña aura que emanaba… aunque tampoco diría que fuera una amenaza.

Entro a la academia y fue directo a la oficina del director para poder introducirse a la academia de la más pronta manera y así iniciar su vida como una persona normal hasta que algo sucediera, pero antes de entrar en la oficina del director debía de completar algo de suma importancia – "¡ _Libro secreto del amanecer! Dame el conocimiento de la diosa… bruja"_ – Usando la autoridad entregada de la diosa del amanecer es que Godou planeaba usar magia para introducirse en la academia.

Cerca de diez minutos fue el tiempo que se tomó el joven rey demonio para que sus papeles fueran introducidos y se le entregara el uniforme, una vez acabado todo entonces Godou debía de regresar al día siguiente para poder iniciar con las clases de manera normal como todos los demás alumnos de la academia, por lo tanto Godou se retiró de la academia para buscar una forma de ganar dinero mientras vivía en aquella iglesia abandonada.

Caminando por la cuidad no podía encontrar muchos lugares donde poder obtener un trabajo decente así como una paga durable para su estancia en aquel mundo y sobretodo debía de ser un lugar que le pudiera dar el dinero de manera pronta sin muchos problemas, aunque las únicas opciones que tenía era trabajando en algún restaurante familiar.

Pero en su paseo alrededor de la cuidad se encontró con un restaurante/taberna que buscaba empleados para la hora nocturna y que pagaban diario las 1ras 3 semanas dependiendo del trabajo de la persona, la verdad la idea así como la información era lo que Godou necesitaba en esos momentos.

Godou siempre fue una persona con una moral muy grande que respeta las leyes de su país y por eso en muchas ocasiones no hacía cosas que fueran legales en otros países y no en Japón, pero pase a su apariencia de 16 años, el joven rey demonio ya tenía 19 años y podía hacer todo lo que quiera de manera legal así sea consumir alcohol o simplemente trabajar horas tarde de manera legal sin tener problemas.

Así que entro dentro del edificio con la clara intención de pedir el trabajo, el cual era de mesero o trabajando en las mesas de apuestas dentro del edificó.

Godou obtuvo el trabajo como su 1ra paga aquel día y con ello completando la mayor parte de su plan para poder vivir en aquel mundo. Una vez acabado el trabajo fue caminando hacia donde estaba la iglesia abandonada la cual hacía de papel de hogar, y aunque Godou quería investigar la misteriosa energía de la ciudad como los responsables… por el momento jugaría el papel de un personaje ignorante esperando a que las respuestas aparezcan solas en vez de ir directo a eso cuando puede volverse un enorme problema.

* * *

Un nuevo día había empezado en la cuidad de Kouh y Godou caminaba dentro de la escuela donde sería su salón portando una playera blanca de manga largo con rayas horizontales debajo de un chaleco negro con los finales dorados de manga larga así como un pantalón a juego, una vez en el salón 3-2 fue que Godou toco la puerta para que el profesor saliera a observarlo.

El joven rey entró al salón y con una sonrisa se presentó como un alumno de intercambió. Los alumnos obviamente se encontraban sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de un nuevo alumno en la academia cuando estaba en 3er año de preparatoria, pero simplemente diciendo que habían "diversas circunstancias" es que todo el mundo acepto al joven de negros cabellos como un compañero de clase más.

* * *

El día paso de lo más tranquilo posible aunque su presencia fue lo que más llamó la atención de los presentes durante la hora del almuerzo y uno que otro modulo libre que tuvieron o incluso en hora de estudios independientes, tampoco es que le importara a Godou contestar las preguntas por sus compañeros como sus gustos musicales o si tenía algún deporte favorito, posiblemente la pegunta más incómoda fue si tenía alguna relación amorosa.

Godou ya había aceptado abiertamente sus emociones hacía sus amadas compañeras de batalla así como a algunas otras mujeres que no podría olvidar ni en sueños, pero debido a que esas personas no existían en este mundo así como que tampoco tenía un gusto particular por restregar las cosas que lo hacían feliz negó el tener una relación con alguna niña por el momento, aunque tampoco es que planeara empezar una relación en aquella dimensión donde se encontraba perdido.

Con su horario de trabajo empezando solo diez minutos tras salir de la academia es que fue a paso lento al bar donde trabajaba y para lo que muchos pensaban que se vería en una cantina es que el lugar era sumamente amigable comparado con otros sitios que por desgracia conocía, además de que el dinero no era nada malo si se comparaba con lo que un restaurante pagaba a la quincena con suerte.

Una vez llegando a su trabajo se cambió con prontitud para así empezar una nueva noche de trabajo con una sonrisa en cara y esperando complacer a los clientes, aunque claro que había ocasiones en las que miembros del lugar se pasaban de las buenas pero nada que Godou no pudiera controlar, ya sea como un mesero o como un maestro en los juegos todo lugar de trabajo era sumamente gratificante para él.

* * *

Cuando su hora nocturna terminaba y le daban la paga del día de trabajo es que el joven regresaba caminando sin prisa alguna a la abandonada iglesia a las afueras de la cuidad, mentalmente pensando en las cosas que había descubierto en su escuela sobre la historia del mundo así como de su propia academia.

Al parecer la historia del mundo era la misma que había en su mundo desde inicio a fin, pero obviamente hablando desde la perspectiva de las personas ajenas a la magia quienes debían de ser ignorantes acerca de la existencia de los dioses herejes o de los reyes asesinos de dioses que han tomado parte en diversas ocasiones del mundo gravando sus nombres, pero para saber eso era mejor buscar una fundación de magos para saber todo detrás de la verdadera historia.

Lo que sabía de su academia es que existía un trío de pervertidos conocidos como Issei, Matsuda y Motohama que se la pasan espiando a las chicas cuando iban a cambiarse y la otra cosa era la existencia de las dos grandes Onee-samas de la academia conocidas como Himejima Akeno y Rias Gremory.

Información más que inútil pero información al fin y al cabo.

El brillo de la luna así como el de las estrellas iluminaban hermosamente a la abandonada iglesia como si iluminara el destino del rey como señal de respeto a quien era un igual, pero una vez frente a la puerta es que Godou sintió una extraña presencia que emanaba una energía mágica que hacía hormiguear sus instintos de forma diferente al de un dios hereje, por lo que toco la puerta para segundos después entrara.

Parada en la iglesia se encontraba una hermosa joven de 16 años de un largo cabello negro que llegaba al final de la espalda así como una blanca piel que resaltaba los grandes ojos castaños de la dama, sus facciones suaves eran sumamente encantadoras y su belleza competía con la belleza de su compañera de batallas Erika. La hermosa niña llevaba un uniforme que constaba de una camiseta blanca de manga larga debajo de un chaleco rojo con los finales verdes que tenía una corbata roja y una P de oro en la zona del busto (zona algo llamativa) y una falda verde que superaba los muslos y dejaba ver como sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas medias blancas y unos zapatos de tacón negro.

Ambos jóvenes se observaron el uno al otro durante un periodo de tiempo que no se sabía si era corto o largo, entonces el 1ro en hablar fue la hermosa joven que había aparecido en la iglesia.

– ¿Quién eres tú y que haces en este lugar? – Obvias preguntas salieron de los rosados labios cual cereza de la dama mientras miraba a Godou, el joven dudoso sobre la extraña sensación de su cuerpo decidió responder con franqueza pero de manera vaga.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y debido a muchas cosas es que estoy viviendo en esta iglesia – La chica alzo una ceja ante la realmente vaga información del joven – Y se puede saber quién eres tú y que te trae a este lugar – Ahora era el turno de preguntar a Godou por la hermosa joven.

– Ya que decidiste darme una respuesta tan vaga como la de hace un instantes es que también responderé con que muchas han pasado y me veo en la obligación de vivir en esta iglesia y mi nombre es Raynare – Sin importancia en su voz así como una actitud fría, las respuestas de la chica fueron dirigidas al joven rey.

– Raynare-san – Dijo Godou para acostumbrarse al nombre de su compañera de vivienda.

* * *

Debido a que los dos siguientes días fueron sábado y domingo es que Godou no sé preocupo por ir a la escuela y empezó a establecer una relación amistosa con Raynare al saber que vivirían juntos temporalmente, no es que la idea de estar solo en una vivienda con una persona del genero opuesto sea del agrado del joven rey demonio al tener una actitud moral enorme, pero tampoco pensaba irse de la iglesia solo porque una persona también duerme en ese lugar.

Así pasaron los días donde Godou vivía en la iglesia, iba a la escuela y trabajaba en las noches. La verdad durante el corto periodo de una semana, Godou había dado nuevamente la razón a Liliana cuando lo llamó un Lady Killer inconsciente (Volumen 6 capítulo 2 parte 2 creo) al conquistar no solo a sus compañeras de clase sino también Raynare se veía afectada.

* * *

La vista nocturna que era iluminada por el brillo de las estrellas así como de los faroles daba un hermoso ambiente sumamente romántico a las calles de Kouh, debido a que Godou trabajo tan bien durante un largo tiempo entre sus 1ros días de trabajo como en la semana actual es que su jefe le dejo salir temprano y le dio libre sábado y domingo de esa semana, cosa que Godou agradecía de cierta manera a su jefe aunque no tuviera mucho que hacer.

– Tal vez pueda salir con Raynare – Una salida de amigos no sonaba como una mala idea para poder pasar un buen fin de semana, el joven rey se detuvo en un banco en un parque que había en la cuidad.

El fresco aire frío creaba en la piel de Godou una sensación calmante que relajaba al joven rey demonio quien disfrutaba de la hermosa paz que ofrecía este nuevo mundo… solo hasta que una sensación conocida invadió todos los estímulos de su cuerpo, la sensación del nacimiento de poder que había rodeado toda la zona del parque, al parecer los seres mágicos por fin habían salido de su escondite para poder contestar las dudas de Godou.

El joven rey camino hacia donde se sentía la mayor cantidad de poder dentro del parque. La tenue luz ilumino el camino del centro donde se encontraba una hermosa fuente de agua, pero en aquel lugar se encontraban 2 personas… o eso aparentaban exteriormente, ya que como un Campione Godou lograba sentir el nacimiento de una energía inhumana dentro de ambos aunque uno tenía mayor poder.

Una hermosa mujer entre los 20 o 22 años de un cabello negro así como una blanca piel de unos violetas ojos brillantes que resaltaban sus facciones suaves como el de una dama de alta cuna pero que tenía una expresión algo sádica en esos momentos. Su vestuario era demasiado atrevido como erótico al ser un traje creado a base de cuero que contaba con una tela que solo cubría la zona rosada del busto con unos cinturones de cuero debajo de la zona del busto con unos largos guantes y un tipo de tanga negra que se dividía en 3 líneas, en sus hombros tenía unas hombreras donde en la derecha salían 3 espinas de acero y un par de alas negras tan brillantes como las de un cuervo, pero para Godou solo era sorpresa de ver a esa persona.

El cuerpo de la otra persona estaba siendo llenado con un poder mágico poderoso por lo que lo ignoro, simplemente camino a donde se encontraban para escuchar mejor las palabras de la hermosa mujer.

– Desde que fuiste una amenaza para nosotros se me ordeno el eliminarte lo más pronto posible, aunque si quieres culpa a alguien, culpa al maldito dios que puso esa **[Sacred Gear]** dentro de ti – La frase termino sin emociones más allá del cumplimiento de una misión, pero entonces algo paso que sorprendió a la hermosa mujer.

– Raynare – La hermosa mujer volteo su cabeza con rapidez una vez la conocida voz de cierto joven guardado en su corazón sonó, observando a Godou cerca de los 2.

– No deberías estar aquí Godou – Descubriendo la identidad de la mujer es que el joven rey demonio se quedó callado – Haz visto demasiado, no quiero hacer esto pero… tendré que eliminarte – De la mano de Raynare es que se formó una lanza de luz color rojiza en su mano para apuntarla al corazón de Godou.

– Si mi muerte te complace – Godou no pensaba levantar su mano o su poder mágico en contra de una persona a la cual consideraba su amigo y Raynare era una de esas personas por lo que simplemente sonrió – Al menos moriré viendo tu hermoso rostro por última vez – Entonces la lanza toco el cuerpo de Godou, pero debido a la condición de un cuerpo de un Campione es que la lanza no podía avanzar mucho.

Raynare pensaba que no podía continuar por falta de voluntad al matar al joven quien tenía un importante espació en su corazón por lo que incremento su poder mágico, pero sería inútil… a menos que Godou hiciera algo al respecto.

Entonces de manera misteriosa parte del poder mágico de Godou fue enviado a la lanza de Raynare permitiendo que la lanza avanzara hasta el corazón, pero antes de que lo tocara la imagen de una oveja apareció en la mente de Godou, entonces el cuerpo del rey cayó al suelo con un agujero en el corazón mientras Raynare volaba al infinito cielo mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

– "Este es mi final… ¿En este pequeño parque y de una forma tan inexplicable es como yo… moriré?" – Sus pensamientos eran confusos pero débiles por la falta de sangre – "Si pudiera renacer… yo…yo" – Fue el pensamiento del joven de castaños cabellos tirado en el suelo con un agujero en el estómago.

Entonces un brillante rojo hizo acto de aparición para que de ahí saliera una sombra cuyo rojizo color podría llamar la atención de cualquiera que pasara, entonces la mujer observo a las sombras en el suelo.

– Así que fuiste tú quien me llamó – La suave voz resonó de una maravillosa manera en la zona – Si de todas formas morirás entonces te aceptare… tu vida, vive por mí – La conciencia del joven no pudo más por lo que s desmayo pero a su vez la hermosa dama noto algo interesante.

Algo lejos se encontraba un 2do cuerpo con una herida más letal aunque más pequeña que la de joven de castaños cabellos, con la curiosidad en su mente camino a donde se encontraba Godou para observarlo adecuadamente, entonces los ojos de la persona se abrieron al notar al joven de negros cabellos conocido como el casanova indiscriminado.

– Esto es sorpresivo – La hermosa mujer sonrió con cierta avaricia para sacar una pieza de peón de un rojo más intenso que la sangre que salía del cuerpo del joven – Tú también deberás vivir para mí – Entonces el brillo del peón incremento mientras parecía ser absorbida por el cuerpo del joven rey demonio.

Posiblemente más de uno se pregunte el como un Campione necesita de una sola pieza en vez de centenares de piezas para completar la resurrección como un demonio, así el preguntarse cómo podría una pieza pasar sobre las altas defensas de un rey demonio conocido como un Campione y todo tiene una explicación que sobrepasa la razón que una persona pueda entender.

La protección mágica de los Campiones nace de su abismal poder mágico otorgada al matar a una deidad y poder usar los poderes de los mismos, pero debido a que su cuerpo muerto no podía controlar el poder mágico salvo el usado para el uso de la **[Oveja]** para le reencarnación sería eliminado del cuerpo y sería restaurado una vez la resurrección hubiera terminado.

Sin la abismal cantidad de poder mágico dentro del cuerpo del joven rey demonio es que la pieza logro introducirse en el cuerpo del joven rey demonio sin muchos problemas y de esa manera acelerar la reencarnación cometida por la [Oveja], aunque sin que Rias lo notara por introducir las piezas correctas en la otra persona, es que la pieza cambiaba constantemente de Peón a Rey.

Al final ambos cuerpos aceptaron las piezas para reencarnar en algo que cambiaría la vida de todos los presentes, aunque ninguno de los presentes podía imaginarse cuál era el resultado de aquel misterioso destino.

Quiero Enfatizarlo nuevamente.

 **Campione - God Slayer - Es el Gobernante Supremo.**

Ya que puede matar a un ser celestial, puede por consiguiente, invocar los poderes divinos de los Dioses.

 **Campione - God Slayer - Es el señor.**

Ya que el poder para matar a una deidad está en sus manos, puede dominar a los mortales sobre la tierra.

 **Campione - God Slayer - Es el demonio.**

¡Así que en toda la humanidad viviendo en la tierra, aquellos que tengan el poder para oponerse-les no existen!

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabo una nueva serie._**

 ** _La verdad esta serie la base del fic (lamentablemente) abandonado de Campione DxD: Godslaying Devil del autor TeiKEY-SaMa y ya que me gusto demasiado quería hacer este fic sin importar que, es una lástima que lo hubiera abandonado._**

 ** _No sé qué tenía planeado para la historia o el Harem más haya de poner a Rias para que Godou le partiera la madre a Raiser o a Akeno por gusto, pero en esta serie que se basa de un tributo sigue siendo mi serie así que mi historia tomara un camino totalmente diferente a la del autor tenía planeado._**

 ** _Aunque diga arriba en la descripción que Godou tendrá su Harem (no el de Campione) Issei también tendrá el suyo, en realidad creo que salvo por Rias y Akeno todas las demás miembros femeninas del clan Gremory de Rias se quedaran con Issei, quienes más entraran no lo sé y cuales tendrá Godou tampoco lo sé con exactitud._**

 ** _Sobre qué derechos divinos tiene Godou planeo dejar eso como un misterio temporalmente por gusto del suspenso, aunque tiene todos los derechos canónicos de la serie así como algunos otros por dioses que despertaron tras derrotar al príncipe [Rama]._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Una Nueva Vida]**

El paso de las horas dio como resultado la restauración de todo su poder así como la evidencia de que la **[Oveja]** había terminado su ciclo de resurrección, pero al levantar su cuerpo así como abrir sus ojos para ver donde se encontraba, pues el techo de madera como la suave textura en la que se encontraba durmiendo así como todo el lugar no era para nada el parque donde había muerto por una lanza de Raynare.

Un cuarto como de un salón más o menos que contaba con muchos libros y pinturas como círculos mágicos colgados en todas partes de la habitación que a su vez contaba con mueblaría bastante lujosa como para una persona normal, un escritorio es lo que se observaba en la cabeza de la habitación así como una rojas ventanas que en esos momentos dejaban libre las ventanas transparentes que daban visión a la llegada de la alta hora de la noche, entonces el sonido de agua cayendo de alguna parte llamó la atención del joven asesino de dioses.

Una cortina roja de la cual salía el sonido de una ducha, al no saber dónde ni quien lo traje a ese lugar preparo uno de sus derechos divinos lo suficientemente débil para poder escapar o derrotar a sus enemigos sin causar una destrucción innecesaria.

– Ara ara – Una voz hablo en la espalda del joven quien volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz – Así que por fin has despertado de su sueño Kusanagi-kun – La hermosa joven era una chica de la edad (aparente) de Godou cuyo cabello negro como la obsidiana caía en una cola de caballo atado por una cinta naranja así como una pálida piel sumamente hermosa que le daba un encanto a sus ojos de color violeta rojizo, su rostro amable cuyas facciones eran la de una dama de alta cuna pero algo en Godou le decía que era únicamente una falsedad. La chica vestía el uniforme de la academia Kouh la cual constaba de una camisa blanca con rayas negras horizontales debajo de un chaleco negro con toques de oro resaltaba el generoso busto de la chica así como su delgada cintura y sus blancas piernas se podían apreciar por la rojiza falda como el vino que tenía una línea blanca al final – Déjame presentarme como es debido, mi nombre es Himejima Akeno.

– "Así que ella es una de las dos grandes Onee-samas… como supo mi nombre" – Fueron cosas que Godou pensó sin decir nada – Es un gusto conocerla por 1ra vez Himejima-san, mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou – Se presentó de manera cortes el joven rey a la hermosa dama de negros cabellos que mantenía aquella sonrisa desde que entro al salón.

– No es necesario ser tan formal así que llámame Akeno – Pidió la hermosa joven con una sonrisa en cara que al parecer nunca desaparecía de su rostro, entonces Godou asintió ante el comentario de la chica.

– Me podrías informar donde y como llegue a este lugar, Akeno-san – Pregunto Godou a la hermosa joven de negros cabellos, debido a que lo último que recordaba era el oscuro parque donde Raynare le había asesinado una hora más o menos atrás.

– Estamos en el viejo edificio de la academia que sirve como el lugar del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto y el motivo por el cual estas aquí es que no pudimos encontrar tú información en la base de datos de la academia – Contesto Akeno a Godou con una amable voz pero Godou podía sentir cierta acusación por parte de Akeno – Como Buchou no quería dejarte afuera te trajo a este lugar.

– Hay una razón para eso – Contesto Godou ante lo bien investigado de su asunto por parte de Akeno, pero la chica negó con una dulce sonrisa.

– No tienes nada que explicar… o no en estos momentos, es mejor que expliques eso cuando nos reunamos todos a primera hora del día y así podrás decírselo directamente a Buchou – Contesto Akeno a la confesión planeada del joven de negros cabellos mientras mantenía una sonrisa en cara, aunque a Godou le llamó la atención una parte de lo que le dijo Akeno.

– Por cierto Akeno-san. ¿Quién es Buchou? – Fue la pregunta de Godou ante el nombramiento del presidente del club donde se encontraba.

– Nuestra Buchou es Rias Gremory la [Ruin Princess Scarlet], un demonio de la casa Gremory y nuestra maestra, Godou-kun – Contesto Akeno a la duda de Godou quien parpadeo un par de veces.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que es nuestro maestro y un demonio? – Pregunto Godou al ver que la anterior respuesta no contestaba para nada sus dudas, aunque al parecer estaba a punto de obtener una información más valiosa que no esperaba obtener todavía.

– Debido a que Buchou te encontró muerto en el parque es que te revivido como un demonio y ahora eres su sirviente – Godou estaba realmente confundido en esos momentos pero si lo pensaba por unos instantes debía de encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo que estaba pasando, por lo que simplemente busco los puntos calves.

– Así que Gremory-san me convirtió en un demonio con tal de revivirme y por eso ahora soy su sirviente – Esa información le daba una pista de cómo funcionaba este mundo con lo que era la magia – "Entonces en este mundo hay seres que son capaces de revivir a una persona sin usar magia nigromante ni una autoridad relacionado con el mundo de los muertos, pero los convierte en la raza que los revivió. Me imagino que por mi muerte es que la forma de resurrección fue permitida uniéndose con la **[Oveja]** para acelerar el proceso y de parte reencarnar mi cuerpo al de un demonio en este caso" – Era el análisis al que llego con la información obtenida hasta ahora aunque solo era meras suposiciones.

– Vaya que eres interesante Godou-kun – Dijo Akeno con una pequeña risita – No parees tan sorprendido al saber que te has convertido en un demonio de un momento a otro – Las palabras de Akeno tenían toda la razón.

Pero debido a que era un chico que venía de otro universo donde había logrado el título de rey demonio al asesinar un dios y usurpar sus poderes divinos, algo como demonios no eran cosas que lo sorprendieran de alta manera comparado con su "típica" vida como un Campione al enfrentar a diversas divinidades por su mera existencia, incluso el Godou normal hubiera tardado aproximadamente una semana más o menos para poder comprender todo así como aceptar su nueva vida como un demonio.

–… No importa si me quedo aquí ¿verdad? No creo poder regresar a donde me estoy quedando – Pregunto Godou a Akeno ya que no podía regresar a la iglesia donde se quedaba debido a Raynare, ya que no podía entrar y hacer como que Raynare no lo mato, eso simplemente sorprendería a la chica y era mejor para Godou dejar eso de lado… por el momento.

– No creo que a Buchou le moleste que te quedes aquí hoy y es posible que te ayude con tu problema de alojamiento ya que Buchou se preocupa mucho por sus sirvientes, así que puedes quedarte en la sala del club el día de hoy sin problemas – Godou suspiro aliviado al no tener que salir a buscar un lugar donde descansar por todo Kouh.

– Podrías agradecerle por mí a Gremory-san, Akeno-san – Pregunto Godou con una suave pero elegante sonrisa que sonrojo un poco a Akeno, pero la chica respondió con otra sonrisa.

– Ara ara, el día de mañana puedes agradecerle tú mismo a Buchou ya que tenemos reunión de club mañana al finalizar la escuela – Informo Akeno con una encantadora risilla soltada por la forma de ser de Godou.

– Supongo entones que nos veremos mañana – Dijo con una sonrisa el joven de negros cabellos a la encantadora dama.

– Hasta mañana Godou-kun – Dijo Akeno para entonces retirarse del cuarto del club mientras dejaba a un pensativo Godou en la sala.

– Al parecer obtener más de una respuesta el día de mañana – Dijo Godou acostándose una vez más en el sofá donde se encontraba – Así que el poder que hay en esta ciudad es poder demoníaco, aunque la pregunta sería si los demonios asesinaron a los sacerdotes que había en la iglesia y Raynare busca venganza de ello o los demonios tomaron la cuidad cuando los bíblicos lo abandonaron.

– **[Creo que todas y cada una de sus preguntas serán respondidas con el pasar del tiempo o cuando conozca a quien dice ser su "amo", por el momento simplemente disfrute de la corta paz que puede disfrutar o espere con ansias las batallas que se acercan]** – Una poderosa como fémina voz hablo en el subconsciente de Godou para ayudar a su señor en lo que necesitara así como ayudar a Godou a prepararse.

Otra cosa que había aceptado de sí mismo era su amor por las batallas que no llegaba al nivel de idiotez que tenía Doni por tener una, aún era una persona pacifica que prefería que su rival abandonara el campo de batalla antes de tener que enfrentarlo en una batalla que solo dejaría destrucción a su alrededor, pero ya no se quejaba cuando la única opción era la de batallar contra seres catalogados divinos.

Godou simplemente cerró los ojos para poder entrar en el mundo de Morfeo y esperar a mañana que todas sus dudas sean al fin reveladas.

* * *

El día paso con suma normalidad donde Godou hablaba con algunas chicas que amaban pasar tiempo con el joven de negros cabellos que incluso las maestras tenían un ojo puesto, obviamente Godou ignoraba eso creyendo que era simplemente amistad mostrada hacía un nuevo alumnos, entonces observo la hora y sabía que se tenía que ir a la sala del club por la reunión.

– Lo lamento ya me tengo que retirar, nos vemos mañana – Se despidió de sus compañeros quienes lo dejaron ir y Godou camino hacía la sala del club done había pasado la noche anterior como un cuarto provisional, una vez llegó al aula toco la puerta para saber si había alguien dentro.

– Ara ara justamente a la persona que estábamos esperando – Comento Akeno al abrir la puerta del club para ver a Godou con una sonrisa – Pasa Godou-kun – Dijo Akeno dándole paso a su nuevo compañero.

– Lamento la interrupción – Hablo cortésmente Godou mientras entraba al salón del club donde había estado no hace más de 6 horas atrás.

Sentada en el escritorio se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello rojo carmesí ondulado y tan largo que llegaba hasta los muslos así como una pequeña antenita saliendo de su cabellos como los mechones que protegían su frente y los que había en los laterales y eso solo potenciaba el encanto de su pálida piel así como sus azules ojos teñidos de un color verde sumamente hermoso, su rostro cuyas facciones eran delgadas le daban un encanto de una dama de alta cuna que era indigna de estar con personas de una talla menor. El uniforme de la escuela resaltaba el curvilíneo cuerpo de la joven que podría hacer que una persona se enamorara fácilmente de ella a 1ra vista sino conocía a una belleza capaz de superarla.

– Bienvenido al [Club de Investigación de lo Oculto] mi querido [Peón] Kusanagi Godou, mi nombre es Rias Gremory de la casa de los Gremory. Mi casa tiene el rango de Duque – La hermosa dama contesto con una voz tan suave que podía competir con el sonido de una flauta de pan tocada por un experto que dedico su vida entera a perfeccionar el mejor sonido posible.

– Es un gusto conocerla Gremory-senpai – Contesto Godou de manera cortes a quien al parecer era su amo, aunque en realidad por su poder como Campione no había nada que los uniera como amo-siervo ya que Godou era un Rey al fin y al cabo.

– Ya que eres ahora eres uno de nosotros debes de referirte a mí como Buchou – Sentencio Rias a Godou con una amable sonrisa en su bello rostro – No hay problema si te llamó solamente Godou – Pregunto Rias a su siervo.

– Llámeme como usted dese – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa pero entonces hablo a Rias – No hay posibilidad de que la pueda llamar Queen o Madame – Debido a que para Erika y compañía los modales como los títulos eran de suma importancia para una persona catalogada rey, es que cada que Godou debía de reunirse con una persona cuyo papel era de la más alta clase el joven rey debía de expresarse a ellos con un título acorde a su posición.

– Suenan maravillosos pero debido a que trabajo como la presidenta del club es que Buchou es lo mejor – Comento Rias a Godou con una mirada serie aunque se quedaría pensando en un título que le gustara oír después de graduarse, pero eso podía esperar temporalmente hasta que el día llegar.

– De acuerdo – A Godou realmente no le importaba el hablar con títulos no dignos cuando Erika no se encontraba – Pero el hecho de decir eso sin miedo significa que en este lugar todos los presentes son demonios – Pregunto Godou a Rias al llegar a tal conclusión.

– Así es. Ya conoces a Akeno quien es la vicepresidenta del club y estos 2 de aquí son tus Kouhais de la Academia Kouh, Kiba-kun, Koneko, preséntense a su nuevo compañero – Pidió amablemente Rias a sus siervos para que su nuevo compañero empezara a convivir.

– Es un gusto conocerte por 1ra vez senpai, mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto – Se presentó un joven de rubios cabellos que no superaban el cuello así como una blanca piel y unos azules ojos, su rostro era sumamente atractivo pues portaba el aura de un príncipe nacido en la más alta nobleza. El uniforme le quedaba bien a su trabajado cuerpo que no tenía una musculatura excesiva y tenía en esos momentos una espada en su cintura, pero Godou tenía una mirada en blanco observando a quien era su nuevo compañero – ¿Pasa algo malo senpai? – Pregunto Kiba confuso por la mirada de Godou.

– Nada – Dijo Godou aunque en su mente dijera – "Otro rubio espadachín de cara bonita… espero que no sea tan idiota como el idiota de Doni o podría intentar matarlo un día después de haberlo conocido" – Godou maldecía haberse encontrado con lo que podría ser llamado una versión alternativa del idiota de Doni pero no lo juzgaría hasta conocerlo bien.

– Toujo Koneko, es un gusto – Una niña de apariencia infante de cabello plateado corto y lacio que no superaba el cuello así como una blanca piel que resaltaba unos oscuros ojos que tenían un brillo hermoso, su rostro fino que contaba con una mirada monótona que le daba el encanto de una mascota que cuidar. El uniforme femenino le quedaba como el uniforme de una niña de primaria pero Godou no logro cambiar su mirada ligeramente vacía de emociones – ¿Pasa algo malo senpai? – Pregunto Koneko a Godou.

– Nada importante – Borrando su mirada vacía con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada respondió Godou a la pregunta de Koneko pase a lo que pensaba – "Sino fuera porque su poder es diferente así como su presencia no alerta mis sentidos, la hubiera confundido con Athena " – Godou no podía creer cuantas personas podían parecerse a diversos conocidos de su mundo por apariencia – Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y espero que nos podamos llevar bien Kiba-kun, Toujo-san – Dijo Godou ignorando las apariencias de viejos conocidos para conocer a estas personas.

– Puedes llamarme por mi nombre senpai – Dijo Kiba a Godou con una galante sonrisa.

– Godou-senpai – Dijo Koneko señalando a Godou con su dedo para luego señalarse a sí misma – Koneko-chan – Al parecer le gustaba que la llamaran por su nombre más que por su apellido o era una forma de avanzar la relación entre compañeros.

– Entonces ustedes llámenme Godou – Dijo el joven rey demonio con una sonrisa a quienes serían sus nuevos camaradas en batalla como de… ¿especie?

– Ya que hemos acabado con las presentaciones podemos hablar sobre los arreglos de la vivienda, ya que puedo arreglarle una vivienda aunque sería una vez el papeleo sea terminado y le indique el lugar – Comento Rias sobre el asunto cuya importancia era mayor para el joven de negros cabellos aunque a su vez llegaba un tema el cual Godou sabía se terminaría por tocar – Pero llegando a este punto, me gustaría preguntarte Godou; ¿Por qué tus archivos no se encuentran en la base de datos de la escuela?

– Pude haber usado un hechizo de hipnosis con el director para poder entrar sin completar todos los datos importantes de la academia – El libro secreto del amanecer brindaba a Godou del conocimiento de la magia que no contaba al ser un simple mortal, pero el control por otra parte no era mucho su fuerte pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para hacer que el director lo inscribiera sin problema alguno.

– Ara ara al parecer Godou-kun es un chico realmente travieso – Dijo Akeno con una encantadora sonrisa divertida mientras dejaba escapar ligeramente una risilla, al parecer le empezaba a interesar el joven rey por las cosas que dice o incluso hacía.

– ¿Eres un mago? – Pregunto Rias a Godou alzando una ceja ante la revelación del joven – O acaso eres un descendiente del clan Kusanagi que está relacionado con el panteón Japonés – Godou parpadeo un par de veces ante las opciones de Rias.

– Mi apellido es meramente coincidencia que se parezca a la del mito de Yamanata no Orochi pero no tengo nada que ver con ellos – Dichas palabras también se las había informado a Susanoo el día de la batalla contra [Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi] en su mundo original – Yo soy… un mago, aunque mi conocimiento es básico – No estaba mintiendo ya que como Campione era el rey entre reyes pero sobretodo el rey de los magos… aun cuando apenas y conocía un hechizo.

– Ya que eres mi sirviente entonces arreglare los papeles faltantes – Informo Godou a Rias con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Godou de gran manera.

– Arigato Buchou – Dijo cortésmente Godou a la persona que haría un poco más fácil su vida aparentemente, pero observando la hora – Si no hay ningún problema, es posible el poder irme temprano de la reunión – Pregunto Godou a Rias quien parecía confundida – Lo que pasa es que tengo un empleo a medio tiempo y quería ver si podía retirarme ahora para alistarme.

– Claro pero mantente alejado de la iglesia, el que te asesino podría continuar en ese lugar – Informo Rias a Godou quien asintió para entonces retirarse a su empleo.

* * *

 _AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

Godou se encontraba hablando con la maestra del último modulo debido a que la profesora quería hablar un tiempo con aquel joven, aunque por su mirada era obvio que no era por una intención pura aunque el joven rey ignorara eso para continuar con la plática que tenía entretenido a ambos, solo hasta que cierto ruido empezó a surgir a las afueras del salón dado que una de las Onee-samas había entrado en el salón.

La gente rodeándola era como abejas y mariposas que luchaban por aquella hermosa flor que era movida por el suave viento de verano, Akeno Himejima entró al salón de manera elegante digna de una princesa pero eso sorprendía a todos los presentes incluyendo a la maestra que estaba cerca del joven adolescente, entonces cuando Akeno observo a Godou se acercó a donde estaban, aunque las palabras de "¿Qué hace una de las dos Onee-samas aquí?" o "Akeno-sama es hermosa" se podían escuchar donde fuera.

Akeno reía entre dientes por la atención recibida pero camino hasta estar delante de Godou – Buchou me mando para informarte acerca de una reunión del club una vez acabado la clase, te estaremos esperando Godou-kun – Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en cara para salir del salón dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

"Como se supone que pueda batallar contra una de las dos Onee-samas"

"Akeno-sama por favor no me robe a Godou-kun"

"Aún no me he confesado a Godou-kun"

Eran las palabras de las chicas al ver como Akeno hablaba con Godou, y en el caso de los chicos.

"Como se esperaba del Lady Killer del salón"

"Cuando fue que Godou puso sus garras en la hermosa Akeno-sama"

"Al parecer las chicas de nuestro salón no son suficientes para Godou"

"Ira ahora por Rias-sama"

– Entiendo, dile a Buchou que iré en seguida – Comento Godou con una sonrisa forzada sintiendo el aura de sus compañeros fijada en él – "Creo que tendré que hablar con el gerente sobre mi horario… y calmar la situación".

* * *

 _UN RATO MÁS TARDE_

Godou tuvo muchos problemas al escapar de las acusaciones de su clase por la plática que tuvo con Akeno en el último modulo así como el tener que haber hablado con su gerente con respecto a su horario de entrada, pero al final todo termino bien por lo que solo quedaba asistir a su reunión en su club escolar.

– Vine como me lo pidió Buchou – Informo Godou una vez tocando como abriendo la puerta del club, una vez dentro observo a una nueva persona.

Un joven de la misma edad de Godou quien tenía un castaño cabello alborotado casi al parecido de los Saiyajin o un personaje de Pokemon quien tenía una tez blanca así como unos castaños ojos, tenía un rostro normal pero que detonaba cierta perversión, obviamente portaba el mismo uniforme que Godou y Kiba al ser un estudiante de la academia Kouh.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou, un gusto conocerte – Dijo amablemente Godou a quien parecía ser un nuevo compañero de club y a su vez, recordaba haberlo visto como la persona por la cual Raynare le causo su muerte.

– Hyodou Issei y el gusto es mío – Dijo Issei con suma gentileza al presentarse con Godou – "Así que este es el Lady Killer inconsciente del cual se rumorea en toda la academia" – Fue el pensamiento de Issei al conocer a la persona cuyo rumor no había sido escuchado por el mismo.

– Al parecer todo el mundo está presente así que podemos continuar, Hyodou Issei-kun. No, puedo llamarte Ise – Pregunto Rias al joven de cabellos alocados.

– No hay problema – Dijo Issei algo nervioso por lo que estaba pasando.

– Ise te damos la bienvenida al [Club de Investigación del Ocultismo] – Dijo Rias a Issei quien asintió.

– Suena bien – Fue la respuesta de Issei.

– Como un demonio – Termino de decir Rias al joven pervertido.

– "…Creo que me he metido en algo grande mamá y papá" – Fue el pensamiento de Issei.

– Aquí tienes un té – Dijo Akeno quien había estado entregando el líquido a los compañeros del club incluso a Godou.

– Gracias – Agradeció el joven de castaños cabellos – Delicioso – Comento al tomar un poco.

– Me alegra saber eso – Comento Akeno con una hermosa sonrisa.

Godou así como Issei fueron a tomar asiento sabiendo que esto podría ser algo de suma importancia y aunque Rias no había dicho nada, esa era la sensación que ambos varones podían sentir dentro de sí mismos.

– Akeno tú te sentaras a mi lado – Dicto Rias a su fiel amiga quien asintió a las palabras de Rias y se sentó a un lado de ella, entonces todo el mundo volteo a ver a los 2 nuevos integrantes del club, donde Godou simplemente estaba atento e Issei se encontraba sumamente nervioso.

– Lo diré de manera clara y directa: Todos los aquí presentes somos demonios – Pase a la seriedad en la voz de Rias Gremory la mirada de Issei decía algo contradictorio – Puedo ver que no me crees y no te culpo. ¿Recuerdas al hombre de alas negras que te ataco ayer? Ese era un ángel caído. Un antiguo guerrero que servía bajo el nombre de dios, pero que por diversos motivos fue corrompido y fue exiliado al infierno convirtiéndolos en enemigos de dios. También son enemigos de los demonios, la diferencian entre ellos y los ángeles, son sus alas, pues el de los ángeles normales es blanco puro y el de los Caídos son totalmente negras.

– Buchou se refiere al dios que se representa en la mitología bíblica ¿verdad? – Pregunto Godou a Rias con el sentimiento de que en este mundo podría ser una de las claves para regresar a su mundo.

– Eso es correcto Godou – Dijo Rias a su peón.

– La verdad es que ciento que esto es un poco forzada así como que es información que un estudiante masculino normal como yo apenas y puedo asimilar – Indico Issei ante las palabras de Rias con una mirada confundida – ¿Esto es lo que hacen en el [Club de Investigación de lo Oculto]? – Fue la pregunta de Issei.

– El Club del ocultismo es solo un camuflaje y un hobby mío, pero la realidad es que todos somos demonios – Confeso Rias pero Issei no se tragaba nada – Amano Yuma – Cuando ese nombre fue mencionado hubo una reacción en Issei.

– " _Cuando dijeron ese nombre entendí que no era una broma ¿de dónde escucho ese nombre?"_ – Fue el pensamiento de Issei.

– Ese día te encontrabas en una cita con Amano Yuma ¿verdad? – Pregunto Rias a Issei.

– Si esto es un tipo de broma ¿podría parar por favor? No quiero hablar de eso en este tipo de atmosfera – Dijo con cierto enojo en su voz Issei.

– Ella existió por cierto – Dijo Rias con firmeza – Aunque al parecer trato de eliminar todo rastro de evidencia – Rias movió la mano y Akeno sacó una foto la cual mostro a los 2 jóvenes – Ella es Amano Yuma ¿verdad? Esta chica… no, ella es un ángel caído, del mismo tipo que te ataco el día de ayer y la causante de tu muerte como la de Godou – Informo Rias aunque Godou reconocía la foto como Raynare.

– "Yuma-chan era un ángel caído" – Fue lo único que pudo pensar Issei, pero Rias continuo.

– El ángel caído apareció ante ti porque tenía una misión la cual era el asesinarte y erradicar a cualquiera que fuera testigo de eso y es por eso que Godou murió, porque había sido testigo de tu muerte por el ángel caído – Issei observo a Rias cuando dijo esas palabras.

– Que motivo tendría – Pregunto Issei a Rias cada vez más confundido – Podría por favor decirme que es lo que sucede de manera clara por favor – Pidió algo desesperado.

– Te asesinaron porque creían que tenías un [Sacred Gear] – Dijo Rias confundiendo a Issei pero esa palabra la recordaba.

\- "Sacred Gear... Yuma-chan dijo algo relacionado con eso" - Fue el pensamiento de Issei recordando su día de muerte.

\- ¿Y eso qué es? – Pregunto Godou a Rias un tanto curioso sobre lo que era, algo le decía que sería interesante.

\- Tranquilos, un **[Sacred Gear]** es un poder único dado a ciertos seres humanos, Por ejemplo; la mayoría de las personas que tienen su nombre grabado en la historia, se dice que son poseedores de **[Sacred Gear]** y con ese poder lograron grabar su nombre en la historia – Explico Rias a sus nuevos peones.

\- La mayoría de los **[Sacred Gear]** tienen funciones que solo son usables en la sociedad humana – Ahora explicaba Akeno – Pero también existen los que son amenazas para los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos, así que Issei, podrías alzar tu mano izquierda hacía arriba – Pidió Akeno.

Issei asintió un tanto desconfiado y alzo su mano izquierda al techo.

\- Ahora cierra los ojos e imagina a quien consideras la persona más fuerte que has conocido – Volvió a explicar Rias – Ahora imagina a esa persona, luego imita la pose de esa persona y no debes de detenerte.

Issei se sonrojo de fuerte manera al recordar que la persona más poderosa que conocía era el del guerrero legendario salvador de la tierra conocido como Son Goku y la pose era la que todo niño con infancia intento hacer en más de una ocasión y la técnica estrella de la serie, la pose del Kame hame ha.

– Apúrate – Apresurado Issei solo imito la pose.

Separo sus piernas ligeramente mientras sus manos se juntaban dejando un espacio entre ellas, entonces movió sus manos al lado derecho del cuerpo y gritó – Kame hame ha – Moviendo sus manos hacía adelante como si lanzara la energía como un Saiyan de la serie, pero entonces su mano empezó a brillar en un brillante color rojo.

Issei abrió los ojos observando como su brazo empezaba a brillar – "Que es esto ¡Es acaso el Kamehameha! Ahora puedo hacer uso de la técnica de mi gran héroe Son Goku" – Pronto la luz empezó a cambiar para adaptarse a la mano de Issei para formar un guantelete de escamas rojas, junto con una joya verde en el centro y garras en vez de dedos – Que diablos es esto.

– Ese es tu **[Sacred Gear]** , la razón del porque la Ángel Caída Yuma te asesino, fue porque esa **[Sacred Gear]** sería muy peligrosa para ellos y por eso es que te asesinaron – Dijo Rias a Issei el cual estaba un poco confundido.

– Pero si fui asesinado como es que continuo vivo – Pregunto Issei confundido ante la paradoja que decía Rias Gremory.

– Sobreviviste gracias a que me invocaste por el círculo mágico de este folleto – Explico Rias a Issei mostrándole un pequeño folleto que Issei reconoció al instante, fue una de las chicas que repartía folletos cuando salió a su cita y tenía escrito "concederemos tu deseo" y con un círculo mágico en rojo parecido al que había en una esquina del cuarto.

\- ¿Como un folleto puede ser un círculo mágico? – Pregunto Godou a Rias ya que no entendía del todo como fue invocada el día de su supuesta muerte.

\- Veras – Empezó a explicar Rias a Godou – Hoy en día las personas yo no hacen círculos mágicos como se hacía en los tiempos anteriores como la edad media por lo cual nosotros mandamos a nuestros **[Familiares]** para repartirlos de manera que la gente que ya no dibuja los círculos puedan invocarlos con estos folletos, como el día en que Issei y tú murieron por el Ángel Caído e Issei me invocara, pues mi familiar le dio un folleto – Explico Rias a Godou el cual escuchaba todo y analizaba la información que recibía – Issei me llamo cuando estaba al borde de la muerte. Usualmente suelen ir Akeno, Kiba o Koneko, pero Issei me llamo a mí por lo cual al verlos supe que habían sido asesinados por un Ángel Caído ya que no solo los diablos sino también los humanos normales morirían al ser atravesados por una lanza de luz de un Caído, por lo cual decidí rescatarlos y salvar sus vidas… pero eso los convirtió en un diablo, por lo cual Issei y Godou, ahora serán diablos bajo mi nombre, Rias Gremory, ahora son los nuevos miembro más del club de ocultismo, bienvenidos Godou e Issei.

Entonces en la espalda de todo el mundo salieron un par de alas negras como los de un murciélago que eran diferentes a las alas de un ángel caído que recordaban a las de un cuervo.

– "Son como las alas de un murciélago" – Cuando Issei pensó eso… _pan_. En su espalda apareció un par de alas de murciélago como las de Rias y los demás sorprendiendo a Issei – "No puede ser verdad… soy un demonio, ya no soy humano".

Godou curioso pensó en que le crecieran alas y entonces. _Pan._ Abriendo los ojos notó la mirada de sorpresa que había en el rostro de los presentes y al observar sus propias alas…

– Tres – No había un solo par sino 3 pares de alas de murciélago, cosa que al parecer dejo bastante sorprendido a los presentes.

– Imposible, como es que Godou-kun tiene 3 pares siendo apenas revivido – Dijo Kiba sorprendido de lo que observaba.

– Había oído de Nii-san que hay humanos con un poder abismal durmiendo que solo despierta al reencarnarlos y nacen hasta con 4 pares de alas, nunca pensé ver uno – Dijo Rias siendo la más sorprendida del grupo.

Al parecer el cuerpo de un Campione modifico los cambios del cuerpo de un demonio a beneficio propio aunque eso revelaría el poder interno que intentaba ocultar.

\- Que pasara con esto – Dijo Issei señalando su **[Sacred Gear]**.

– Bueno ya que tienes ahora tú **[Sacred Gear]** déjame decirte esto; ahora que estás conmigo tú estilo de vida y tu futuro cambiarán y serán muy brillantes – Dijo Rias para cambiar el tema de las alas de Godou… temporalmente – Ahora déjame explicarte algo Issei, entre los demonios existen rangos y esos rangos tienen un nombre y es el de "Titulo de Nobleza", el lugar donde naces y la familia en que nacieron juegan un papel muy importante en ella pero hay quienes los obtiene por trabajo duro ya que todos empezamos como novatos – Dijo Rias a Issei como a Godou.

– Ok, lo entiendo – Dijo Godou al escuchar las palabras de Rias pero había algo que le llamaba la atención – Pero ¿Por qué los demonios reencarnas humanos? – Pregunto Godou a Rias sobre el único motivo por el cual mantenía sus dudas.

– Verás, la mayoría de los Demonios puros o de sangre pura fueron asesinados en la antigua guerra y por ese motivo empezaron a hacer servidores – Explico Rias – Como los seres humanos los demonios nos dividimos en géneros que son hombres y mujeres y como todo ser vivo nosotros podemos dar a luz, pero incluso con parto natural tardaríamos mucho tiempo para regresar a la misma población de antes, además de que la tasa de natalidad es muy baja por lo cual no podremos levantarnos contra los Ángeles Caídos, así que buscamos a humanos que tangan potencial y los revivimos como demonios bajo el nombre de un demonio, como en sus casos, ya que ahora son mis sirvientes, sirvientes de Rias Gremory.

– ¿Entonces ahora somos tus sirvientes? – Pregunto Godou a Rias al cual asintió.

– Sí, pero en realidad hay algo bueno – Dijo Rias a Godou así como para Issei – Ya que esto solo cubre el número de demonios y no cubre el número de demonios poderosos, por lo cual los demonios de alta clase decidieron que hay que darles una oportunidad de poderes a los demonios reencarnados, a los humanos que fueron reencarnados en demonios se les dio la oportunidad de tener su propio título de nobleza, siempre y cuando sean poderosos, debido a eso hay muchos demonios en la sociedad humana, posiblemente no te hayas dado cuenta pero te habrás topado con un demonio en la calle.

Issei estaba sorprendido con lo que Rias le estaba contando aunque Godou ya sabía de la existencia de los demás seres no humanos que había en Japón por su instinto de Campione, aunque nunca busco una respuesta por parte de los seres pensando que alguno se acercaría al ser un Campione.

– En este mundo hay personas que detectan demonios por la gran codicia que tiene, así sea por ayuda de un demonio o por su alta cantidad de codicia es que son capaces de notarnos, es por eso que usan estos folletos para invocarnos como lo hiciste tu Issei – Explicó Rias a sus sirvientes – De regreso al tema de las noblezas, la verdad es que es fácil de obtener el título de nobleza aunque es bastante tardado en realidad – Dijo Rias a sus dos sirvientes finalizando la explicación de los títulos de nobleza – Bien ahora díganme están bien siendo mis sirvientes ¿Verdad? Si se esfuerzan serán capaces de conseguir un título de nobleza.

– Entonces hay una forma de conseguir mi propia nobleza – Dijo Issei fuertemente motivado – No hay problema si tengo sexo con ellas ¿verdad? – Pregunto Issei a su "maestra" al saber que sus sueños de ser el rey del harem (título perteneciente a Godou según casi el 50% de la comunidad masculina a espaldas de Godou).

– No le veo el problema si se trata de tus sirvientes – Dijo Rias sin importarle el contenido pervertido de la plática del chico de castaños cabellos.

– ¡Genial! Ahora puedo tirar todas mis revistas porno… no, espera un poco. No creo que sea necesario exagerar de esa manera, mis revistas pornográficas son mi tesoro y puedo usarlos hasta que mi madre los encuentre. Esto y esos son problemas diferentes, así es ¡problemas diferentes! – Declaro el joven con una resolución que Godou era únicamente capaz de obtener en las más grandes batallas que su cuerpo ha experimentado.

– Ufufufu, este chico me hace sentir que tengo un estúpido hermano menor – Comento Akeno soltando una risueña risa por el comportamiento de Issei.

– Entonces estas bien siendo mi sirviente ¿Ise-kun? – Pregunto Rias al joven pervertido que le causaba cierta gracia.

– Hai Rias-senpai – Declaro con firmeza Issei ante la opción de obtener una nobleza.

– No, ya que eres un miembro del club debes de llamarme Buchou – Indico Rias a Issei siendo las mismas palabras que Rias le dijo a Godou el día anterior.

– No la puedo llamar Onee-sama – Pregunto Issei a Rias.

– Hmmmm. Suena bastante bien, pero ya que opero desde la escuela es más propio el que me llames Buchou – Informo Rias negando una opción diferente para ser llamada.

– ¿Y tú no tienes un problema con ser mi sirviente, Godou? – Pregunto Rias al misterioso joven que portaba 3 pares de alas, a decir verdad Rias esperaba que no hubiera problema alguno así como pensaba en algo para evitar que alguien que había nacido con esa cantidad de alas se quedara en su grupo.

– Creo que únicamente le causare más problemas pero acepto – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa al pensar que no tenía nada que perder así como a su vez pagaba la deuda que tenía con Rias Gremory por su viviendo y era posible que pudiera encontrar un camino de regreso a su hogar si se quedaba con Rias.

– Enséñeme como ser un gran demonio por favor Buchou – Hablo Issei tan motivado como hace apenas unos segundos atrás.

– Esa es la actitud – Dijo Rias con una sonrisa en cara.

– Me convertiré en el rey del harem – Dijo en un tipo de parodia a One Piece.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la vida como un demonio de Godou e Issei había empezado y al parecer su trabajo fue el entregar diversos panfletos a las personas que vivían en Kouh con la intención de que más personas invocaran a los demonios de la casa Gremory, para Issei le parecía un trabajo difícil aunque para Godou le fuera un poco más sencillo al entregar algunos folletos en la taberna donde trabajaba debido a la cantidad de personas que iban cada noche a pasarla bien, además de que en ese tipo de lugares habían muchas personas con fuertes emociones de avaricia.

Ese mismo día le explicaron a Godou como a Issei la forma en que se realizan los contratos como demonios:

Lo 1ro es entregar los folletos a las personas (usualmente lo hacen los familiares) y de ahí las personas invocan a los demonios para que escuchen su deseo, también se explicó que dependiendo de la codicia de la persona es que el demonio será invocado dependiendo de la pieza que uno tenga es que uno será invocado con más frecuencia que otro o cuando el contratista ya tiene una relación con el demonio le es fácil re-invocarlo.

Lo que sigue es que el demonio haga realidad el deseo que el invocante pidió.

Lo 3ro sería el pago que daría el invocador por el deseo cumplido. El precio del deseo depende del mismo así como la forma de pago puede ser con dinero, un objeto de valor o la vida misma de la persona… aunque una persona que pagara con eso último sería un verdadero imbécil ya que no podría disfrutar su deseo al morir antes de que eso pasara y es que "el precio de una persona no es igual" según las palabras de Rias.

Eso quería decir el valor de una vida puede variar dependiendo de lo valiosa que sea la vida, ya sea en la actualidad o lo que puede llegar a valer.

Una vez el deseo haya terminado así como el pago es que el folleto será destruido y todo volverá en un ciclo vicioso. Una cosa más era que los demonios solo pueden trabajar durante la noche ya que el día es la hora de los ángeles como de Dios, motivo por el cual los folletos y sus contratos solo sirven durante las noches.

Los demonios a su vez se hacen más fuertes durante las noches ya que un atributo relacionado a los demonios es la oscuridad y el día es el momento donde un demonio es más débil por la presencia de la luz. La luz era un enemigo natural de los demonios como un tipo de veneno y los usuarios de la luz eran enemigos mortales de los demonios como lo eran los ángeles o ángeles caídos, y entre más fuerte es la luz más letal es para un demonio.

* * *

 _UN DÍA TRAS LA ESCUELA_

El trabajo como ya se dijo era original para los familiares de los demonios pero era un trabajo también para los demonios novatos, pero al parecer el trabajo por fin había llegado a su fin y tanto Godou como Issei debían de dar el siguiente paso que era el de cumplir con sus 1ros contratos como demonios de la casa Gremory.

– Los felicito a los 2 por haber terminado su trabajo de repartir folletos – Dijo Rias a sus 2 sirvientes novatos que estaban sentados en uno de los sillones del club – Ahora ustedes deberán de completar un contrato con una persona, pero ya que son novatos es que ustedes ayudaran a Koneko y Kiba quienes tienen 2 peticiones – Dijo Rias para señalar a los 2 demonios más veteranos que Godou e Issei.

– Es muy difícil manejar 2 contratos incluso para demonios profesionales así que espero contar con su ayuda, Godou-senpai – Dijo Kiba mientras entregaba una pequeña nota a Godou donde debía de ser invocado, Godou obviamente ayudaría a su compañero tomando la petición de Kiba.

– No te defraudare Yuuto – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en rostro.

– Ayúdame senpai – Dijo Koneko inclinando su cabeza ante Issei quien rápidamente acepto tomar uno de los contratos de Koneko.

Mientras eso pasaba Akeno se encontraba recitando un tipo de encantamiento sobre el círculo mágico de la casa Gremory y entonces empezó a lanzar destellos de colores azules y blancos, cosa que había sorprendido a los dos jóvenes demonios novatos.

– Calma Ise. Akeno está insertando tu sello tallado en el círculo mágico – Comento Rias al más sorprendido de los 2 jóvenes.

Sello tallado; según las palabras de Rias sobre aquellas palabras era que cada individuo demoniaco debe de tener el sello de la casa correspondiente a la que pertenecen con tal de poder ser invocado como cumplir con un contrato, por lo tanto el sello de la casa Gremory era el signo de los invocadores e invocados deben de conocer para hacer uso de los contratos así como saber a qué casa es la que proporciona el deseo y eso era por medio del sello tallado.

– Ise pon tu palma aquí – Índico Rias al señalar un espacio vacío en el aire, Issei obedeció al instante poniendo su palma frente a su ama.

Rias entonces paso sus dedos como si fueran lápices dibujando algo con la gracia de una mariposa. Un brillo nació en la palma de Issei que tomo la forma circular que a su vez brillaba en un rojo carmesí, Godou pudo notar que era el sello de la casa Gremory.

– Bien, con esto podrás aparecer instantáneamente en el hogar del cliente y una vez llegues por el circulo de transportación y termines el trabajo, el circulo te traerá de regreso a este lugar, estas lista Akeno – Pregunto Rias a su Vicepresidenta la cual asintió y salió del circulo – Bien ahora Issei, entra al portal.

– Hai – Respondió Issei sumamente nervioso.

– El círculo mágico está reaccionando al cliente así que serás tele transportado a su ubicación en este momento – Dijo Rias a su nuevo miembro – Ahora ¿estas llevando tu manual para después de ser Tele Transportado, Cierto? – Pregunto Rias preocupada por su compañero sin experiencia alguna pero Issei respondió asintiendo con la cabeza – Bien, entonces buena suerte y en marcha.

El brillo del circulo empezó a reaccionar con el del sello en la palma de Issei provocando que el brillo crecía dando a entender que pronto la persona desaparecería por la magia, aunque a Godou le recordaba un poco a su 1ra encarnación que le permitía aparecer delante de una persona que pensara fuertemente en él y dijera su nombre… siempre y cuando estuviera en un lugar donde el aire se encuentre presente.

La luz desapareció indicando su trabajo terminado, pero…

…

….…

….….

Rias se encontraba tocando su frente con su mano así como Akeno decía "Ara [ara]" y Kiba únicamente suspiraba, era bueno que Koneko ya se hubiera ido a cumplir con su otro contrato.

– Ise – La voz de Rias provoco que Issei observara que se encontraba en la sala del club sino también que los presentes (salvo por Godou) lo observaran drásticamente.

– Hai – Respondió Issei al ser nombrado por Rias.

– Al parecer no puedes ser transportado a la ubicación del cliente – Respondió Rias sorprendiendo a Issei con esas palabras – El circulo de tele transportación requiere de una cantidad mágica… No requiere casi nada de poder mágico. No, cualquier demonio es capaz de dominar esta técnica, incluso un niño lo lograría. El uso del circulo es el paso más fácil para cualquier demonio – Issei no sabía con exactitud que quería decir eso pero no parecía ser bueno.

– ¿Y eso que significa, Buchou? – Pregunto un temeroso Issei a su querida presidenta.

– Lo que quiero decir Ise, es que… tu poder mágico es más bajo que el de un niño. No, es tan bajo que el círculo no puede responder a él. Ise, tu poder mágico es muy baja – Fue la dura (aunque cierta) respuesta de Rias a su siervo pervertido.

– Como puede ser – Dijo Issei más que asombrado al saber que no tenía casi nada de poder mágico dentro de su ser.

– Ara [ara]. Esto es malo Buchou ¿Qué es lo que haremos con esto? – Pregunto Akeno con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro, pero su expresión mostraba que no sabía qué hacer.

Rias se quedó pensando sobre la situación en la que se encontraba – No podemos dejar esperando a un cliente así, Ise – Llamó al joven quien al instante respondió.

– Hai – Esperando a las órdenes de su ama simplemente se preparó para cualquier cosa.

– Nunca antes había sucedido pero vas a tener que ir con tus propios pies – Bueno, casi cualquier cosa. Issei no se esperaba eso y se notaba en su expresión de sorpresa que tenía en esos momentos.

– Tengo que ir por mí mismo – Dijo incrédulo Issei.

– Así como entregabas folletos, tendrás que ir a su residencia para poder hacer realidad el pacto con el cliente – Informo Rias a su joven pervertido siervo.

– En bicicleta ¿Hay acaso algún demonio que haga sus invocaciones en bicicleta? – Nadie dijo nada, pero Godou estaba seguro que si Koneko estuviera presente señalaría a Issei en una clara burla a su senpai.

– ¡Date prisa y vete! No podemos hacer esperar a un cliente – Ordeno Rias a su sirviente quien salió corriendo.

– ¡Uwaaaaa! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, Buchou! – Gritó Issei mientras salía corriendo del club con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Godou dame tu palma – El joven de negros cabellos camino a donde Rias para que empezara a trazar el círculo mágico. El sello poco a poco empezó con su rojizo brillo carmesí mientras se formaba el sello de la familia Gremory, pero como Godou se lo imaginaba [ _CRACK]_ la magia fue destruida.

– Ara ara. Buchou, haz fallado al tallar el círculo mágico en Godou – Pregunto Akeno verdaderamente sorprendida.

– No puede ser…. Acaso hay algo que te gustaría decir – Comento Rias observando a Godou, entonces el joven rey demonio puso una sonrisa forzada.

De entre todo tipo de kriptonitas existentes en el mundo que una persona puede pensar que existen, la kriptonita de Godou por muy estúpido que sonara, eran las mujeres. Siempre que estaba con una sea una mujer normal o una divinidad, siempre le tocaba bajar la guardia por que no podía defenderse de ella… menos verbalmente.

– Lo siento Buchou, creo que puede haber olvidado mencionar acerca de mi alta resistencia contra la magia común, la magia no me afecta – Respondió Godou a Rias.

– Dime entonces, Godou ¿Cómo puedo tallar el sello en tu cuerpo? – Pregunto Rias a Godou por la extraña composición del cuerpo del chico de negros cabellos.

Godou se sonrojo fuertemente sabiendo la única forma en que la magia afecte el cuerpo de un Campione, obviamente Godou pensaba en evitar que dicha situación se formara sin importar el motivo.

– Haré lo mismo que está haciendo Issei, así que podemos olvidarnos de tallar el sello – Pidió sumamente sonrojado Godou a Rias para poder evitar aquel evento que el rey sabía tendría que suceder.

– Esa no es una opción – Negó con firmeza Rias ante la solicitud de Godou – El sello es una forma de dar a entender que eres uno de los sirvientes de la casa Gremory, incluso si no puedes hacer uso del círculo como Issei, es importante el que tu sello sea grabado para que las personas sepan de que familia pertenece el demonios.

Godou al ver que no podía hacer nada simplemente suspiro y un sonrojo más notorio se notó en sus mejillas, realmente odiaba cuando situaciones como estas aparecían, Akeno noto el sonrojo de Godou llenándose de cierta curiosidad.

– Ara ara. Que es lo que escondes, Godou-kun – Dijo en un tono ligeramente burlón Akeno observando la reacción del joven peón.

– Kusanagi Godou, como tu maestra te ordeno que me digas como tallar el sello en tu cuerpo – Usando su posición como maestra de Godou, Rias ordeno la revelación de información sobre su compañero.

– La magia únicamente me afecta cuando… – Rindiéndose ante la presión otorgada por Rias, el joven rey no tuvo más opción que revelar aquello que quería evitar decir – Cuando es inyectada directamente en mi cuerpo … introducida de forma oral – Al final respondió la duda de cómo crear el sello en su cuerpo.

Rias se sonrojo fuertemente al poder entender lo que significaba dicha acción, aunque obviamente no fue la única que entendió la forma en que el sello podía ser grabado.

– Ara ara. Si Buchou no quiere tallar el sello podría dejármelo a mí, no me importaría tallar el sello en Godou-kun – Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona pero si se observaba bien se podía observar un sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

Akeno entonces empezó a moverse a donde se encontraba Godou, balanceando las caderas con un encanto seductivo. Godou al ver los movimientos de Akeno no pudo evitar tragar algo que avanzaba en su garganta.

– Detente Akeno… ya que Godou es mi sirviente, es mi deber como maestra el tallar los sellos en mis siervos – Dijo una muy sonrojada Rias a su compañero de clase como amiga de la infancia.

– Buchou, estas segura de querer darle a Godou-kun tus virginales labios. Como sirviente de Buchou no me importaría entregar mis virginales labios a Godou-kun con tal de que Buchou mantenga la virginidad de sus preciados labios – Comento con clara burla Akeno a su querida amiga aunque había cierta seriedad en sus palabras.

–… Lo haré – Declaro Rias sonrojada.

– ¿Está seguro de esto Buchou? – Pregunto Godou a la hermosa joven de rojos cabellos quien asintió con un fuerte sonrojo.

Rias Gremory era una hermosa dama que conservaba toda su pureza en cada aspecto desconociendo totalmente las experiencias de un beso o algo más salvo por lo que pasaba en películas o animes, pero Godou era un rey que había vivido 4 años con hermosas damas que aprovechaban para inducir magia en él cuando era necesario o simplemente besarlo, era un hombre con más de un año de experiencias.

– Voy a besarte – Godou comento para dar en claro quién debía de mantener el control entre ellos.

Rias cerró los ojos mientras alzaba la vista y dejaba todo su cuerpo rígido. Godou fue el 1ro en acercar su rostro para empezar con dulces picoteos en los labios de Rias, la chica no dijo ni hizo nada más que dejar que el chico hiciera todo el trabajo.

Godou mordió el labio inferior de Rias para hacer que abriera sus labios. Godou tomo de la cintura a Rias para pegarla a su cuerpo y entonces introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Rias, entonces la lengua busco a su compañera de baile donde la lengua de Rias tocaba con recelo la de Godou.

– No vas a inyectar tu poder – Rias se sonrojo al ver que no estaba introduciendo su poder dentro de Godou – Tranquilízate un poco y abre tu corazón – Las palabras de Godou resonaron en la cabeza de Rias y esta asintió.

Su cuerpo se relajó y ambos regresaron a unir sus labios. Godou dejaba los labios con pequeños picoteos para introducir su lengua nuevamente dentro de la boca de Rias y la chica aceptaba a su intruso, entonces el poder de Rias viajaba de su cuerpo al de su siervo.

Godou atrajo más cerca a Rias de la cintura mientras la lengua de ambos continuaba en su vaivén dejando olvidado el mundo externo, Rias inconscientemente movió sus brazos al cuello de Godou para profundizar el beso, los dos se separaron para observar no solo sus rostros sonrojados con sus respiraciones agitadas sino también un pequeño hilo de saliva que aún unía sus labios, y nuevamente un nuevo beso nació con su unión.

– Creo que ya puedes tallar el sello – Comento Godou a Rias, pero la chica tardo un poco en reaccionar por estar perdida en el mar de emociones que fue el beso con Godou.

Rias tomo la mano de Godou y empezó a tallar el sello. Un círculo mágico empezó a brillar de un color carmesí dando el sello de la casa Gremory, con eso el tallado había terminado… pero los 2 actores principales se encontraban tan rojos como un semáforo en plena noche.

– Ara ara. Parece que Buchou obtuvo una experiencia maravillosa – Comento en un tono burlón Akeno mientras reía, pero en su rostro se encontraba un enorme sonrojo y no solo por haber visto el beso de su amo, sino porque se imaginó tomando el lugar de Rias para tallar el sello en Godou.

Kiba evito mirar a Rias y a Godou, pero aun así comento – Parece que Godou-kun tiene experiencia

Akeno entonces empezó a activar nuevamente el círculo pero para Godou.

– Suerte Godou-senpai, la necesitaras – Dijo Kiba antes de que Godou desapareciera por el círculo mágico.

* * *

 _UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS_

Godou había aparecido en lo que parecía ser un departamento donde había una hermosa como sensual mujer acostada en un sofá, ella parecía sorprendida al ver a Godou aparecer en vez de a Kiba a quien había mandado a llamar

– Buenas noches. Soy el demonio de la familia Gremory, Kusanagi Godou y debido a que a Kiba le surgió algo de suma importancia es que tomare su lugar como el demonio que haga un contrato esta noche con usted – Comento Godou con respeto y explicando porque Kiba no apareció.

– Así que tú eres quien tomara el lugar de Kiba ¿eh? – Dijo la hermosa dama levantándose mientras se acercaba a Godou con movimientos de cadera sumamente llamativos – Espero que estés tan preparado como él – Godou se sonrojo fuertemente ante la repentina cercanía de la mujer.

* * *

 _AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

– Yuuto – El nombrado volteo a ver a Godou que ingresaba a la academia – Todos tus contratos son como el de ayer – Pregunto Godou a su Kohai en la academia, el joven con una suave sonrisa asintió a las palabras de Godou.

– Más o menos, algunas son un poco más exigentes – Contesto con una sonrisa forzosa – Aunque suene un poco grosero, me alegra que Godou-senpai se convirtiera en un demonio – Confeso Kiba a Godou quine lo miro confundido.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Godou a Kiba.

– Porque ahora puedo darle la mitad de esos contratos a Godou-senpai, ya no tendré que hacer todo eso yo solo – Comento Yuuto con una sonrisa en cara.

– Creo que nos ayudaremos mutuamente en tiempos de necesidad – Dijo Godou devolviendo la sonrisa.

– Hai Godou-senpai – Contesto Kiba con una sonrisa.

Y así es como empezó una bella relación Senpai-Kohai.

* * *

 **Y con esto acabo el 2do capítulo así como termina mi tributo.**

 **A partir del siguiente capítulo la serie regresa a ser 100% de mi imaginación y mi desarrollo, así que espero que los siguientes capítulos sean del agrado de todo el mundo así como va ser de mi agrado el escribirlos, sobre todo por todo lo que tengo planeado.**

 **Aunque admito que la mayor parte es del canon original de DxD no negare que habrán mini sagas que me pertenezcan a mí y que tengo planeado para ciertos personajes que no son de ninguno de los 2 animes, a su vez aclarare que la serie no es original mía sino de otro autor del cual me base para hacer la historia, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengo nada planeado para una serie 100% original de mi cabeza con ambas series.**

 **Aunque la verdad estoy esperando a terminarlos para poder darlos a conocer y ver que tal queda, pero para eso falta un poco más, aunque la verdad no sé cómo me haya salido el beso entre Godou con Rias ya que quería hacerlo de una manera más adecuada a Campione que a DxD ya que Godou tiene 4 años de experiencia con los labios de las mujeres.**

 **Y aunque ya lo escribí lo diré una vez más, a partir del próximo capítulo la historia retornara a mi total creación así que esperen para lo que tengo planeado.**

 **Ahora a contestar los Reviews:**

 **Hyakki Yako:** La verdad no entiendo lo que quieres decir con lo de comparar a Alexander con Godou y la verdad, como la historia no es 100% mía sino de otro usuario de la cual hice tributo no quise cambiar mucho de la historia por lo cual es que pertenece a Rias, aunque en un fic mío 100% que esta en fase de creación es que Godou no pertenece a la facción de Rias sino de otra, pero eso lo sabrás esperando a que lo publique y sobre lo de Morgana la verdad lo debo pensar.

 **Juan1999sc29:** Puede ser pero como esta serie es un tributo a otra no puedo cambiar mucho la historia original, pero en la historia 100% mía la historia es diferente, pero deberás esperar a que la publique para ver que tal.

 **Manuel Hector 09:** No sé con exactitud lo de Ross y Kuroka pero lo pensare, espero que el capítulo de hoy también te guste.

 **Kuro Nanashi:** Tomare en cuenta todas tus sugerencias aunque debo decir que solamente tengo planeada una loli para Godou y es mi loli favorita de DxD, eso es aceptable ya que Godou al no saber sobre si hay Campiones o no preferiría guardar eso en secreto, JAJAJAJAJA, ame tu ejemplo y no paro de reír cuando lo imagino y lo entiendo pero creo que eso lo cumpliré 50/50 ya que algunos personajes obtendrán un bono de poder para que no sea tan fácil para Godou, la 4to con gusto la puedo aceptar más que bien y la 5ta es otra de la cual me niego, ya que el beso para el uso de las palabras de poder es un ritual de suma importancia en el mundo de Campione como una forma de aumentar los lazos entre Godou y sus compañeras.

 **Soulalbarn18000:** Pues espera un poco más porque esta serie solo es un 70/30 mío ya que me base en otra serie, aunque no es la 1ra que subo ya que EL rey de las serpientes, el rey demonio de la victoria y Supreme Dragon of Victory son historias mías crossover de Campione con DxD, aunque pronto vendrá otra que es original en toda la palabras sobre el universo DxD.

 **Enigma95:** La verdad no me gusto lo cancelara así que por eso lo "retome" aunque no tengo en claro todo es que yo tengo la idea de continuar en una linea personal de la historia y Godou ha vivido 4 años como Campione y ya ha pasado la Guerra Civil de Reyes Demonios obteniendo nuevas autoridades y sobre el Harem sigue en planificación la verdad.

 **Ivaxter:** Thanks.

Sin más que decir **…**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Dejen un Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[El Trabajo de los Demonio]**

La luz creada por el foco en una sala iluminaba la sala donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer con el dorso desnudo donde en su espalda se encontraba el joven rey demonio pasando con delicadeza la espalda, la hermosa mujer suspiraba con placer cuando las manos del joven la tocaba de manera divina que lograba darle el placer que deseaba para eliminar la fatiga como el estrés del trabajo tan duro que hacía en la mañana.

– Tus manos son mágicas – Dijo la hermosa dama con placer en su voz disfrutando del masaje del joven – Realmente sabes cómo tratar con el cuerpo de una mujer, los masajistas profesionales se quedan como hombres sin talentos si los comparo contigo – La mujer dijo con una sonrisa en cara mientras su conciencia debatía entre dormir para disfrutar del masaje o quedarse despierta para cuando acabe – Además de que no has intentado tocar mi busto como muchos de los cerdos de esos lugares – Frunció el ceño recordando como los hombres se la pasaban acosándola.

– Mi abuelo siempre me enseño a que las mujeres deben de ser tratadas como las suaves flores que son así como tener cuidado de no dañar su delicado cuerpo como el vidrio – Debido a esas enseñanzas es que Godou siempre ha sido amable con las mujeres en todo momentos y eso causaba que muchas mujeres cayeran a manos del asesino inconsciente de damas, además de que su moral le impedía cometer un acto lascivo con una dama.

– Aunque no me defendería si decides atacarme en este estado – Comento la hermosa mujer con placer en su voz – Ni a Kiba le permito el tocarme las zonas restringidas bajo ninguna circunstancia aún si me lo pidiera, pero si tú quieres podría permitirlo – Godou tenía un sonrojo en la cara por las seductivas palabras de la mujer.

– No haría algo como eso – Podría ser un hombre en su "juventud" pero siempre supo mantener el control de las feromonas que desprendían en esa edad para evitar hacer algo indebido no solo a sus clientes sino a sus amantes, pero era un chico de 19 años que conocía todo tipo de diversión existente y sin duda le encantaba de manera moderada.

– Lo sé – Comento la mujer con una sonrisa – Por eso te deje el control de mi cuerpo sin preocupación – La confianza era algo que uno tardaba en crear con personas que apenas conoces y si no sabes si guardan su rostro tras una máscara, pero Godou era un libro abierto al cual uno podía acostumbrarse a leer diariamente. La mujer suspiro con placer por el masaje hecho por las divinas manos de su compañero que sin duda la hacían llegar (por muy irónico que fuera) al paraíso – Por esta noche es más que suficiente – Godou levanto con suavidad sus manos de la espalda de la mujer.

La mujer sin avisar se levantó dejando ver todo su generoso busto sonrojando de fuerte manera a Godou, quien rápidamente le dio la espalda para no ser una persona grosera. La mujer sonrió con dulzura al ver como el joven evitaba la mirada lasciva en su cuerpo y mantenía un respeto a ella para voltear a cambiarse, una sonrisa nació en su rostro mientras tomo de la mesa que estaba a un lado del sofá algo importante.

– Y cuál sería el precio para esto – La pregunta dio a entender a Godou que podía voltear para hablar cara a cara con ella. Si su rostro antes era de un rojo puro… ahora brillaba en un carmesí intenso debido a que el rubor creció al ver a la hermosa mujer que cubría su busto con un brasear que solo tapaba la rosada zona importante de la mujer – Creo que el pago de un masajista profesional debería bastar ¿verdad? – Godou asintió tontamente mientras sus ojos volteaban a otra zona del cuarto – Eres tan dulce – Comento la mujer con una sonrisa de leona – Pero antes de que te vayas… puedes responderme una cosa – La voz de la mujer quien dejó de lado su sonrisa sonaba ahora un poco más seria y Godou volteo a verla – Solo fue un rumor que una amiga mía me contó… ¿Los demonios Gremory están creando una maldición? – Los ojos de Godou se abrieron en sorpresa y observo a la mujer ignorando su vestimenta.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Pregunto curioso Godou acerca de las palabras de la hermosa mujer.

– Según una de mis compañeras de trabajo, le han contado que cerca de cierto parque hay una extraña persona cantando palabras que dan un muy mal augurio a quienes lo oyen así como sentir una extraña aura muy tenebrosa que muchas personas han sufrido grandes desastres tras oírlo una vez – Godou estaba sorprendido de dichas palabras así como la descripción – Muchas personas creen que es cosa de un demonio sumamente poderoso y que tiene planeado maldecir a todo Kouh. Acaso tú grupo está relacionado con esto – Pregunto la hermosa mujer a Godou sumamente curiosa acerca de la relación con ese rumor y los demonios Gremory.

– No sé nada acerca de una maldición o algo como eso… pero creo que lo revisare – La emoción de una batalla era algo que Godou no podía ignorar al ser un Campione así como el interés por quien podría crear una maldición – Espero que pueda invocarme una vez más en el futuro – Con una sonrisa es que Godou desapareció por el círculo de transporte de la casa Gremory.

* * *

 _EN EL CLUB_

El brillo del círculo fue apagado una vez el joven había regresado con éxito de su contrato con un cliente. En el salón se encontraban Rias y Akeno junto con Koneko sentadas en los muebles del salón del Club del Ocultismo, donde Akeno preparaba té para Koneko que estaba comiendo dulces japonés y Rias estaba leyendo una revista, pero aparto su vista de la revista para ver a Godou.

– Bienvenido – Dando la bienvenida a su peón que había terminado con su contrato – Veo que nuevamente fue un contrato exitoso, ojala Ise tenga el mismo resultado – Indico Rias para soltar un ligero suspiro de cansancio – Es bueno que le hayan dado una gran calificación en sus dos contratos pero desearía que al menos pudiera cumplir un deseo de un cliente.

Entre ambos jóvenes demonios quienes habían empezado con sus contratos hace unos 4 días es que se podía ver una clara diferencia entre ambos, pues Godou no solo satisfacía a sus clientes (mayoritariamente mujeres), pero Ise tenía una suerte para ser invocados por personas extrañas con deseos más que raros y eso evitaba que cumpliera los deseos de sus invocadores, pero pase a eso siempre obtenía buenas críticas de los invocadores.

– Estará bien – Dijo Godou de manera calmada sobre la situación de su compañero – Ahora creo que me retirare a menos que Buchou me diga la contraria – Rias negó con suavidad dando a entender que podía retirarse – Nos vemos mañana buchou – Comento Godou con una sonrisa en cara que sonrojo ligeramente a Rias.

– Hasta mañana – Dijo Rias borrando su sonrojo y con una sonrisa para pasar su vista a su revista.

– Por cierto, Buchou… – Dijo Godou antes de irse, pero cuando Rias volteo a verla con simpleza dijo – No es nada.

Godou salió del club sin comentarle nada a Rias o sus compañeros acerca de la supuesta maldición que le había comentado su invocadora el día de hoy y simplemente salió del viejo edificó de la academia Kouh para ir a su hogar, pero tomo una desviación con la clara idea de ver qué era eso acerca de la maldición.

No quería que Rias y los demás supieran de eso ya que era muy probable que no lo dejarían investigar sobre eso y esperarían un poco para buscar un responsable en vez de ir directamente a ver y Godou no era de las personas que gozaran de quedarse con los brazos cruzados esperando a que algo pasara, motivo por el cual decidió ir en solitario a donde se suponía se encontraba dicha maldición y ver al responsable del mismo.

* * *

La caminata no fue tan larga caminata una vez supo el lugar donde se suponía había comenzado dicha maldición y ciertamente Godou podía sentir magia maligna inundando cada parte del parque con una fuerza increíble, si alguien no hacía algo rápido con dicha maldición entonces podría arrasar con la mitad de la cuidad con facilidad. Una poderosa aura entonces empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Godou con la cual planeaba destruir el poder maligno de la maldición, entonces movió rápidamente su cuerpo esquivando una poderosa espada de luz blanca.

Del lugar donde se encontraba parado había un apuesto joven de 19 años de un corto cabello verde peinado hacía atrás de una piel blanca así como unos castaños ojos que tenía un rostros sumamente apuesto pero con un toque salvaje que le daba un encanto animal, aunque todo su cuerpo era cubierto por un tipo de toga que contaba con diversas cruces negras investidas, pero lo más llamativo era la espada de luz de color blanco que formaba la imagen de una espada de doble filo.

– Quien pensaría que encontraría a un demonio en esta hermosa noche – Comento el apuesto hombre con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro – Acaso eres el debilucho que tuvo que ser salvado por su amo del cual Dohnaseek hablo – Dijo en forma de duda el misterioso joven que desprendía una poderoso deseo de batalla, pero Godou ni se inmuto ante dicha sensación – Parece que no – Comento al observar a Godou.

– Eres tú el responsable de esta maldición – Pregunto Godou con una mirada nula al misterioso joven que tenía la intención de cortarlo a la mitad.

– Algo así – Comentó el joven con una mirada aburrida – La verdad no tengo un gusto sádico como Freed para torturar uno a uno a los demonios como a sus contratistas, en mi caso prefiero una forma más rápida y digna de asesinato como lo son las maldiciones – Godou abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras del joven – Aunque imagino que piensas permitir que mi maldición se haga más poderosa ¿verdad? Entonces parece que pelearemos ahora – Dijo alzando su sable de luz hacía el joven de negros cabellos.

– Creí que los Sith usaban sables rojos y no blancos – Comento Godou con burla haciendo una clara referencia a los enemigos de los Jedi de la saga de libros y películas Star Wars – Aunque no soy un Jedi sí que te daré problemas Darth Midori – Comento de forma burlona el asesino de dioses a su rival.

– Ahora estoy enojado – Comento el misterioso joven de verdes cabellos ante las burlas del joven rey demonio – Te haré pedazos bastardo – Dijo el joven para lanzarse con una velocidad inhumana, pero para Godou esa velocidad no era nada tras diversas batallas contra Salvatore Doni, su hermana jurada y Alexander Gascoigne quienes tenían una velocidad asombrosa.

Godou esquivo con facilidad el corte de la espada de luz. El hombre volteo a ver al joven quien lanzó con fuerza y gran velocidad una espada gladiadora de dos manos, pero el joven de verdes cabello escapo de un rápido salto alejándose de donde se encontraba hasta estar lejos por unos largos centímetros, pero de su mejilla una herida provoco que su sangre saliera por pequeña cantidad.

El joven quien se encontraba indefenso y sin ninguna arma portaba en su mano derecha una pesada espada gladiadora de doble filo.

– Así que eres un mago capaz de crear armas… o puede ser una **[Sacred Gear]** – Comento en forma de pregunta el misterioso joven.

– Que tal si adivinas – Respondió Godou con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – "Quien diría que la magia de Re-Equip que me enseño Erza cuando fui al mundo de Fairy Tail con Annie me serviría en esta situación" – Comento mentalmente Godou para sí mismo recordando cierto evento del pasado – Pero que te parece si nos ponemos en igualdad.

De la nada, la espada gladiadora de Godou desapareció y una hermosa espada cuyo mango era de color rojo como el fuego que tenía la forma de T que daba paso a una hoja cuyo filo era de un hermoso color negro obsidiana que desprendía una onda de calor sobrenatural, el joven de cabellos verde podía sentir lo poderosa que era el arma del demonio enemigo y sonrió con emoción.

– Interesante – Comento el joven de negros cabellos – Mi nombre es Zack y soy un sacerdote desterrado que se enamoró de la sensación de pelear contra oponentes poderosos, así que espero que puedas darme esa sensación de amor que se crea al pelear contra bestias del inframundo que uno no podría vencer como si nada – Dijo Zack con una sonrisa de emoción

Godou inconscientemente devolvió la sonrisa esperando un reto descante de su enemigo, pues sabía que ningún mortal podía darle la emoción de la batalla que le daban sus iguales como Campiones o sus enemigos mortales las deidades herejes o incluso seres de diversas dimensiones a las cuales se ha enfrentado, pero no pensaba que entre toda la humanidad su deseo de batalla no fuera satisfecho al enfrentarse a poderosos humanos que sin duda le daban una entretenida batalla digna de su nivel como rey.

El espadachín salió corriendo con la clara intención de cortar a la mitad al demonio se apodero de su mente, pero Godou cubrió su cuerpo con su espada que desprendía una poderosa onda de calor que difícilmente podría ser comparada con fuego normal, pero debido a que su cuerpo como Campione le daba una ventaja física que ninguna persona podría obtener es que obtuvo una ventaja en el empuje, motivo por el cual la espada de Zack fue la que retrocedió.

Zack saltó hacía atrás cuando su espada fue empujada por la de su demoníaco rival con suma facilidad, aunque eso fue una molestia para el joven que lo revelaba en su mirada asesina en contra de su rival. Zack nuevamente tomo su sable de luz para ir en dirección donde Godou con la posibilidad de dañar no de una sola estocada a Godou, pues planeaba ataque de diversos puntos sin atascarse en un solo movimiento.

Godou con su oscura espada es que se defendía de las rápidas estocadas de Zack.

Godou sabía que si lo comparaban con Salvatore Doni quien era nombrado el "Rey de espadas" entonces lo llamarían un mediocre con la espada, pero debido a cierto evento que relaciona al idiota anteriormente mencionado es que tuvo que aprender a usar la espada de manera vagamente correcta, pero que estaba lejos de ser perfecta o estar al estilo de la espada que portase el idiota de Doni en un encuentro.

 _[CLANK][CLANK]_

El choque de metal contra luz era lo único que acompañaba la noche y el espacio donde ambos enemigos se enfrentaban, donde Zack lanzaba cortes rápidos y mortales en contra de su adversario quien cubría con facilidad las estocadas de Zack. Aburrido de dicho evento repetitivo es que Godou con una gran fuerza golpeo el sable de luz para destruirlo y entonces la espada se prendió en una llama carmesí, la cual lanzó en contra de Zack quien con un rápido movimiento logro esquivarlo.

– Interesante – Comento el joven de negros cabellos al ver el poder de su rival – Sin duda Freed estaría sumamente insoportable de estar aquí presente. Espero que eso no sea todo Akuma-san – Dijo Zack al sacar un nuevo sable de luz para luego sacar una pistola de color blanco – A partir de ahora es que peleare con todo de mí.

Zack corrió a una alta velocidad hacía donde Godou se encontraba, pero el joven rey nuevamente movió su espada a donde venía el ataque de Zack. Nuevamente el combate de fuerza empezaba a nacer, pero el cura apunto la pistola a un lado del cuerpo del joven demonio [BIUM] más el disparo no fue visto por el rey ni el dolor.

– Imposible – Comento Zack sorprendido al ver que el joven demonio seguía totalmente sano – Una bala de luz desde tan cerca debería haberte dañado de gravedad, como diablos es que te encuentras tan bien – Pregunto sorprendido como confundido el cura ante el demonios que no era afectado por la luz.

– La magia más débil que la mía no puede afectarme – Contesto Godou para alejar con una increíble fuerza bruta a Zack, pero el cura quien había retrocedido observo al joven demonio para entonces…

 _[BIUM][BIUM][BIUM]_

Constantes balas de luz fueron disparadas a zonas letales para los demonios, pero como la 1ra vez, fueron destruidas antes de impactar contra el cuerpo de su rival.

– Entiendo – El joven guardo nuevamente el arma que era totalmente inútil – Parece que por el momento esto es todo lo que puedo lograr – Comento el cura al demonio con calma en su voz – Si usara todo mi poder ahora, esta maldición se volvería inestable y podría matarme y no quiero ser regañado por Dohnaseek por destruir este lugar y llamar la atención de los clanes demoníacos que lo controlan – Comento el joven quien al parecer había perdido el deseo de batallar – Pero antes de retirarme, te mostrare un poco de mi poder – Ante esas palabras es que el poder mágico del cura empezaba a crecer.

El joven se puso en posición de envainar su espada de luz para luego retroceder con la pierna izquierda mientras la derecha servía como base, bajando la mano hasta que la "vaina" estuviera recta y observando detenidamente a su rival quien no hacía ningún movimiento y que simplemente esperaba el ataque de su rival con cierta emoción dibujada en su rostro, entonces un aura blanco con toques negros empezó a rodear a Zack quien "desvaino" el sable de luz, entonces…

 _[SHINING]_

Una esfera blanca que llevaba consigo la imagen de una hermosa mujer desnuda que era seguida por hermosos perros de caza, entonces ambos seres empezaron a movilizarse a donde Godou se encontraba. Zack escapó una vez dejo liberada una de sus mejores técnicas con la espada, aunque sabía que su rival no moriría con un ataque con solo una parte de su poder.

La luz desapareció mostrando a Godou de pie con la mirada puesta donde Zack había escapado. El cuerpo del joven rey estaba intacto debido a que su resistencia a la magia provoco que el poderoso ataque de Zack fuera destruido, pero de su mejilla apareció un corte limpio que dejaba escapar un poco de sangre de ahí, entonces Godou sonrió al sentir su sangre caer por su mejilla.

– Una pequeña parte… ha, si tuviste que utilizar la mitad de tu poder para hacerme esto – Godou suponía que Zack era el tipo de persona que podía adivinar o deducir la fuerza que necesitaría para escapar de él, cosa que le recordaba al clan Uchiha en su viaje dimensional a Konoha.

Pero ignorando al cura que había escapado de la batalla, es que su vista se fijó en la poderosa maldición que podía acabar con más de la mitad de la cuidad Kouh, el problema es que no sabía el cómo encargarse de tanta energía oscura sin causar una desestabilización por la introducción de su poder con el de la magia oscura. Podía entrar en ella para así poder destruir la maldición por dentro, pero posiblemente le causaría la muerte así como efectos secundarios tras la resurrección.

– **[Que le parece si me invoca]** – Una poderosa voz hablo mentalmente al joven rey demonio – **[Yo puedo encargarme de esta tontería sin sentido en un segundo, solo invóqueme fuera para que pueda encargarme de esto]** – Comento con impaciencia y diversión la conocida voz de una de sus autoridades.

– "No" – Fue la respuesta del rey a su autoridad – "Si te invoco podría causar un gran problema que no quiero causar, por ahora hare uso de "eso" – Fue la respuesta de Godou para sonreír de manera sarcástica ante su pensamiento – Y pensar que llegaría a usar de verdad esta arma – Una distorsión apareció en el cielo para luego dejar caer una nueva arma.

Una poderosa espada gladiadora de doble filo con un tipo de runas o escrituras desconocidas que tenían como mango la cara de un dragón amarillo, pero aquella poderosa espada mantenía un aura de calor y luz abismal que podría destruir a un demonio con solo acercarse. La espada fue elevada al cielo por la mano derecha del rey demonio mientras liberaba el poder de la espada, entonces una poderosa energía blanca se concentró en la espada que corto la maldición.

– **[Eraser]** – Nombrando el poder de la espada es que todo el poder maligno fue borrado como si nunca hubiera existido, entonces el joven rey sonrió al ver que había logrado borrar la maldición del cura – Sin duda la **[Grey Sword]** de Omegamon es tan poderosa como recuerdo… fue un infierno cuando tuve que pelear contra los _Royal Knights_ en mi viaje al mundo digital con Lu Yingua, aunque es mejor tenerla para situaciones como esta – La espada desapareció de la mano del joven rey demonio para ir nuevamente a la dimensión de bolsillo que le había enseñado una vieja conocida apodada Titania – Creo que es hora de ir a dormir – Dijo Godou para bostezar.

El joven rey fue de regreso a su hogar para poder descansar una noche más para un nuevo largo día, pero la aparición de dicho cura hizo a Godou ponerse más alerta que antes para evitar que esto volviera a suceder. La mirada del joven rey demonio paso a la hermosa luna creciente que era hermosa como llamativa, pero a su vez le indicaba que era el turno de gobierno de los demonios.

* * *

 _AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

El fuerte brillo del sol daba una misteriosa fuerza al joven rey quien no perdía poder con la llegada del sol estando en su máxima posición, la verdad era que como portaba divinidades de deidades solares es que siempre que el sol gobernaba obtenía una energía divina sumamente poderosa que lograba hacerlo sentir sumamente restaurado, pero en esos momentos debía de estar alerta por si aparecía algún compañero del cura o simplemente una misteriosa energía empezaba a surgir en Kouh, pero mientras caminaba rumbo a la academia para iniciar un nuevo día escolar, es que algo paso.

– "Que diablos" – Su instinto le advertía de la presencia de un poderoso rival que podría compararse con su nivel – "Así que una deidad ha aparecido" – Su mirada paso de un lado a otro en búsqueda de aquel ser que llamaba su atención, entones con un rápido como ágil movimiento es que salto dando una vuelta para ver su espalda, entonces observo a la dueña de dicho poder.

Una pequeña niña que debía de tener la edad de Hikari cuando la conoció por 1ra vez. Su largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta los muslos así como una pálida piel que resaltaba los oscuros como vacíos ojos de la deidad, su rostro fino pero inexpresivo era sumamente hermoso al punto donde uno podría caer enamorado de ella al no tener cuidado. La hermosa joven usaba una playera color piel con una X negras en donde debían de estar los pezones y un chaleco estilo lolita con un moño en la espalda que se unía a los botones del lazo en la camisa y un tipo de pantalón holgado blanco que tenía cintas moradas como cinturón y al final del pantalón, pase decir que el poder mágico de la deidad era tan grande que el cuerpo de Godou no podía dejar de advertir la posible muerte de enfrentarla.

– Así que tú eres el causante de esta sensación en mi persona – Comento la niña de no más 10 años al joven delante de ella – Pase a que soy más fuerte que tú… porque mi corazón late con emoción de un rival capaz de acabar conmigo – La voz de la niña sonaba vacía pero era una melodiosa voz que podía competir con el sonido de una flauta de pan – Quien eres tú y porque mi instinto me advierte de tu presencia – Pregunto la niña a Godou.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y puede que la respuesta este aquí – Dijo Godou levantando su brazo derecho hacía la mujer.

– Así que en ese brazo derecho tuyo existe una existencia capaz de dañarme o asesinarme… no creo que sea una **[Dragon Slayer]** como Ascalon, pero al parecer tiene magia poderosa que sirve para dañar dragones – Comento la niña al observar la energía del brazo de Godou – Sin duda sería divertido probar ese brazo en contra del Ouroboros – Godou abrió los ojos ante las palabras de la niña.

– La serpiente que se come su cola como representante del infinito – Godou comento la identidad de la deidad dragón con miedo en su voz, una bestia cuyo poder es infinita así como un enemigo capaz de destruir al mundo de así desearlo – Te advierto que incluso si eres un enemigo cuyo poder no existe limites, no tengo planeado dejarte vivir si piensas iniciar una batalla en estos momentos – Podía no contar con su espada de oro en esos momentos tan cruciales, pero incluso con eso el espíritu de lucha así como su instinto y suerte no le decían que fuera imposible.

– No tengo planes de luchar ahora – Godou se sorprendió de escuchar las palabras de la hermosa diosa – Yo deseo recuperar el silencio que hay en la brecha, por el momento no deseo una batalla contra un oponente que me canse lo suficiente para la proximidad de mi deseo – Comento la niña con calma en su voz como si dijera que ella sería la vencedora del duelo – Mi nombre es Ophis y esperare nuestra próxima reunión, joven cuyo poder es del desagrado de mi raza – Godou observo como la deidad serpiente llamada como Ophis desaparecía.

Godou suspiro con calma cuando la poderosa serpiente había desaparecido de Kouh… o al menos de su presencia. La sensación de un enemigo de categoría divina había desaparecido tan rápido como apareció, pero Godou ahora debía de estar alerta con la aparición de una serpiente de la cual desconoce su trinidad, pero a su vez logro observar una respuesta que había pensado desde un inició.

– En este universo no existen Campiones como tampoco las deidades caen en Herejía – Godou pudo suponer eso cuando la deidad apareció delante de él.

Las deidades que entran en herejía al pasar la frontera entre la vida y la inmortalidad hacía el plano terrenal no parecía ser existente en este mundo, ya que si Ophis fuera una deidad hereje, era imposible que no buscara batallar en su contra y debido a que desconocía al acero en su brazo como el motivo por el cual su instinto le advertía de su presencia, era obvio que por desconocer tales cosas no existían los Campiones en este mundo.

– Vaya horrible forma de encontrar respuestas – Godou suspiro con pesadez al recordar el enorme problema ocurrido hace tan solo unos segundos, pero debía de continuar a clases para evitar llegar tarde – Espero que no pase nada durante el resto del día para poder superar la batalla de ayer como la presencia de hoy… creo que no bajare tanto mi guardia a partir de ahora – El joven camino con una alerta que evitara que un enemigo de clase divino lo sorprendiera.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE ESE DÍA_

El descanso para comer había empezado como cualquier otro día por lo cual el joven rey estaba debatiéndose donde ir a comer. El joven podía llevarse bien con sus compañeros hasta el punto de llamarse conocidos, pero no contaba con una amistad de su mismo género y no era un gusto suyo el de estar siempre rodeado de mujeres como lo sería Issei o sus 2 amigos pervertidos, pero debido a que no tenía nada más que la soledad, no podía hacer nada.

– Creo que intentare mantener una relación mejor con mis Kouhais – Tomando su almuerzo comprado en una tienda cerca de la academia es que Godou fue rumbo a donde se encontraran Kiba, Issei o Koneko para tratar de llevarse mejor.

No tardo casi nada en encontrar a Issei junto con sus 3 amigos medio muertos en una parte de la academia por el club de Kendo. Las noticias del joven pervertido de la academia no tardaron casi nada en llegar a los oídos de Godou quien estaba al tanto de las actividades como del resultado de las mismas, aunque tenía que respetar que Issei fuera fiel a sus deseos… aunque realmente esperaba que el joven entendiera lo inmoral que era y dejara de hacer esa cosas.

– Veo que el club de Kendo no tiene piedad con ustedes – La voz de Godou llamó la atención del trio famoso de la academia (no por buenas causas) – Realmente creo que me arrepentiré de preguntar esto, pero… cada cuanto pasa esta situación, algo dentro de mí me dice que es realmente algo muy cotidiano.

– Cada día – Fue la respuesta de Issei – Pero es bueno verte Kusanagi-senpai, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo… es acerca del club – La voz seria de Issei así como el doble significado detrás de la última frase, le dio a atender a Godou el mensaje – Los veo al rato Matsuda, Motohama – Se despidió Issei de sus dos compañeros pervertidos para hablar con Godou de algo serio.

* * *

 _EN LA AZOTEA DE LA ACADEMIA_

– Y de que querías hablar – Pregunto Godou a Issei quien estaba comiendo un pan de Yakisoba a un lado suyo.

– Ayer me paso algo increíble y quería comentarlo contigo antes de contárselo a Buchou – Respondió Issei a Godou – Saliendo de la escuela el día de ayer tras el sermón por mi 2do contrato fallido, es que conocí a una persona sumamente hermosa como de buen corazón – Empezó a contar Issei a su compañero demonio con felicidad en su voz – Al principio simplemente caminaba pensando en los problemas del día de ayer, hasta que de un momento a otro…

* * *

 _FLASH BACK_

 _POV- ISSEI_

 _Estaba saliendo del club cuando por 2da vez en dos días no pudo cumplir ningún deseo a sus clientes pase a sus buenas reseñas. Solamente quería llegar a casa para desahogarme en animes o porno, pero de la nada…_

– Uhwaau – _Una misteriosa voz llamó mi atención por lo cual volteo a ver. Tirada en el suelo se encontraba una persona en una pose muy anticuada de caer, donde tenías los brazos levantados así como la cara pegada al suelo, realmente una forma muy anticuada de caída._

– Se encuentra bien – _Puede que no fuera conocido por ser un caballero ni nada por el estilo, pero mantengo los modales que mis padres me fundaron desde mi nacimiento, motivo por el cual le extendí la mano para ayudar a la persona a levantarse._

– Porque siempre me tengo que tropezar con nada – _Una suave como juvenil voz sonó de la persona caída y al verla note que llevaba un traje de monja de color azul celeste, la chica levanto un poco su rostro para ver cómo le extendía la mano, aunque no pude observar su rostro por su manto_ – Muchas gracias – _Agradeció con sinceridad en su voz para entonces tomar mi mano y que la ayudara a pararse._

 _Pero cuando la monja se levantó, una fuerte ráfaga de viento se llevó el manto que portaba y dejo al descubierto su rostro._

 _Una hermosa como lacia cabellera rubia que llegaba al final de la espalda pero que resaltaba su blanca piel cual melocotón y sus verdes ojos cristalinos eran tan hermosos como jades formados por una diosa, su rostro de Bishoujo con facciones suaves como una dulce princesa del occidente y aunque su cuerpo era cubierto por su traje de monja, su cuerpo en crecimiento se podía observar un poco la zona del busto que debía de ser de una copa-B o copa-C… era realmente hermosa como un ángel mismo…_

 _Awww –_ Gimoteo el demonio al recibir el castigo divino por hablar de seres celestiales _– Se me olvidaba que no debo de usar mucho las cosas relacionadas con la biblia, pero regresando a la historia._

– Sucede algo malo, me ha estado viendo un rato – _Ante la pregunta con una mirada suave con su voz sumamente adorable mi corazón se estremeció por completo._

– No es nada – _Respondí con una sonrisa… posiblemente no tan elegante como esperaba que fuera, pero entonces note la maleta que llevaba y me dejo confundido_ – Acaso usted viene a pasar vacaciones en Japón – _Fue mi turno de preguntar a la hermosa Bishoujo rubia._

– No es nada de eso – _Fue la respuesta que me dio la monja junto con una sonrisa_ – Se me re-asigno a la iglesia de esta hermosa cuidad – _La respuesta me dejo un poco sorprendido, no me esperaba que dicha iglesia continuara activa de todas formas_ – Pero veo que usted es un residente de esta ciudad. La verdad es que estoy perdida y como ninguna persona conoce mi idioma y yo no logro entenderlos no he podido entender las indicaciones, y como me muevo de aquí a allá es que no logro encontrar la Iglesia… oh lo siento, he terminado contándole mi situación y quitándole tiempo, de verdad lo siento – _La chica rubia se disculpó conmigo aunque no estaba enojado._

 _Al inicio no recordaba que al convertirme en un Demonio aprendí la habilidad **[Idioma]** por lo cual lograba entender el idioma de la chica, incluso ella podía entender mis palabras aun cuando hablaba Japonés, sin duda es una habilidad más que practica._

– Entonces deja te guié a la iglesia – _Al final me ofrecí para llevarla al lugar indicado como muestra de amabilidad a la hermosa joven._

 _Aunque antes de marcharnos tome el velo de la monja para entregárselo._

– Es una persona sumamente amable, que el señor este a su lado – _Obviamente la niña no sabía que era un demonio por lo cual me "bendijo", pero vaya dolor de cabeza me provoco dicha acción._

 _Al final ambos caminamos en un silenció tranquilo mientras íbamos rumbo a la única iglesia que conozco en todo Kouh, pero al pasar por un parque un llanto se podía escuchar y cuando vote a ver, estaba un chico de primaria llorando por un raspón en su pierna que no era nada grave._

 _Debido a que no tenía poderes sanadores o simplemente el hecho de no poder hacer nada en aquella situación es que decidí no intervenir, ya que la madre se encontraba con su hijo consolándolo para que dejara de llorar por la herida, pero cuando me di cuenta, la monja se había movido a una gran velocidad a donde el niño._

 _No hice nada y simplemente observe lo que pasaba a una distancia prudente, usando mi vista como mi audición de demonio preste mucha atención a lo que la monja hacía._

– Eso no está bien, un niño no debería de llorar así – _Pase a que el niño no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que la hermosa monja hablo, el niño dejo de llorar por el aura tranquilizadora que daba la monja._

 _Segundos después es que una luz de color verde empezó a salir de las manos de la monja y la herida del niño comenzaba a sanar poco a poco, eso me sorprendió bastante. Mi 1er pensamiento era que se trataba de una **[Sacred Gear]** como la mía, pero no estoy seguro que tan bueno es que una persona tenga uno de estos, motivo por el cual no podía decirle "Eres una usuaria de un [Sacred Gear], vaya coincidencia, yo también"._

 _Al final simplemente me quede viendo como terminaba toda la situación, aunque me acercaba poco a poco._

– Esto debería de estar mejor _– Regresando con su sonrisa es que hablo nuevamente con el niño._

 _La madre quien había entrado en un estado de shock por lo que había visto, rápidamente salió del mismo para tomar a su hijo y alejarse de la monja._

– Arigato Onee-chan – _Gritó el niño a la monja en Japonés, aunque era obvio que la monja no entendió nada._

– Gracias hermana o señorita – _La hermosa joven rubia me volteo a ver cuándo dije tales palabras_ – Eso fue lo que el niño dijo – _La monja sonrió al saber el significado de dichas palabras, pero aunque sé que no debo decir esto de manera tan… directa, debía de al menos verificar_ – Eso que acabas de hacer…

– Es el poder que dios me dio para curar a los demás – _Fue la respuesta de la monja con una sonrisa algo vacía._

 _Decidí no comentar más al ver esa sonrisa y simplemente dijo_ – Continuemos con tu destino – _Y nuevamente volvimos a caminar en un silencia que era un poco incómodo comparado con el anterior silencio._

 _Al final llegamos a la iglesia a las afueras de la cuidad, la cual era… un desmadre._

 _No podía creer que una construcción como esa continuara en uso por lo antigua que se veía, incluso llegue a pensar que me había equivocado de Iglesia y había uno nuevo en la cuidad, pero antes de pedirle a la monja que me diera la dirección para ver donde quedaba la iglesia, la respuesta que me indico me dejo sin palabras._

– Es aquí. Estoy realmente agradecida con usted – _Al parecer dicho lugar era si era la iglesia que buscaba la hermosa niña –_ Quisiera poder agradecerte tu amabilidad por guiarme todo el camino hasta aquí con una taza de té – _Aunque nunca negaría el presente de gratitud de una dama… y menos de una Bishoujo rubia, algo realmente no me agradaba de ese lugar._

– Sera en otro momento ya que me tengo que retirar – _Realmente no estaba ocupado, solamente quería escapar de ese lugar lo más pronto posible_ – Espero que nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión, mi nombre es Hyodou Issei, pero puedes llamarme Issei – _Me presente algo tarde pero de manera cortes._

– Mi nombre es Asia Argento, pero llámame simplemente Asia – _Asia… que hermoso nombre._

 _Al final me retire, pero la sensación que me daba la iglesia era sumamente extraña y me causaba más de una inseguridad, motivo por el cual decidí hablar sobre esto con alguien._

 _FIN DEL POV. ISSEI_

* * *

 _EN LA ACTUALIDAD_

– No sé qué pudo haber causado eso – Contesto Godou con sinceridad en su voz – Tu y yo llevamos el mismo tiempo como demonios como para que sepa más que tu sobre la raza, aunque posiblemente tenga algo que ver con que las iglesias sean casa de Dios quien es el mayor enemigo de los demonios, aunque en sí no sé con exactitud que sea esa sensación de intranquilidad.

– Ya veo – Comento Issei ante la respuesta de su compañero de negros cabellos – Ya que eres una persona que busca saber muchas cosas, pensé que sabrías esto – Comento Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa a Godou.

– Yo no quiero saber todo – Respondió Godou a las palabras de Issei – Yo simplemente soy curioso y busco saber todo aquello que me dé suma curiosidad, si tienes dudas no es bueno quedarte callado y lo mejor es preguntar – Comento Godou a Issei con la voz de un hermano mayor dando un consejo a su estúpido hermano menos inquieto – Pero sobre lo de la iglesia sería bueno ir con Rias o Akeno quienes son las mayores en cuanto a la vida e historia de demonios – Comento Godou al pervertido con cierta curiosidad.

– Se lo preguntare a Buchou al terminar el día – Comento Issei con una sonrisa decidida.

* * *

 _EN EL CLUB_

– No vuelvas a acercarte a una iglesia, entendiste – Con un tono más de orden que de petición es que Rias le hablo tanto a Issei como a Godou.

Una vez las clases terminaron es que Issei le contó a Rias sobre cómo había ayudado a la monja para encontrar la iglesia abandonada a las afueras de la cuidad de Kouh, cosa que en realidad no puso para nada feliz a Rias quien había indicado la anterior orden, pero era obvio que los jóvenes demonios no entendían para nada el porqué.

– La iglesia es considerada como un terreno enemigo para todos los demonios, sin mencionar que basta con que un solo demonio toque tierra sagrada y se podría desatar una guerra entre los demonios y Dios – Issei se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Rias sobre aquel sagrado lugar aunque Godou lo imaginaba desde un inicio , aunque había algo que dejaba curioso a los dos demonios – Los ángeles no te atacaron por la buena acción que hiciste al llevar a la monja a su destino, pero no sería raro que un ángel te atravesara con una lanza de luz ya que esa es nuestra relación entre Ángeles y Demonios.

Godou aprendió una nueva cosa acerca de este singular mundo en el que Morgana le había enviado, aunque Issei todavía no entendía mucho acerca de cómo funcionaba la vida de los demonios como sus reglas y limitaciones.

– Solo no se acerquen a una iglesia o a una persona con relación a la misma – Comento Rias a sus siervos de manera estricta, pero ambos demonios tenían curiosidad del porque tenían que ser tan precavidos acerca del tema de la iglesia y su gente. Rias pudo leer los pensamientos de sus siervos por lo cual respondió – La razón por la cual hay que ser cuidadosos con las personas que sirven a la iglesia, es por sus guerreros más poderosas… los exorcistas – Comento Rias a Issei como a Godou para que tengan más conocimiento acerca de lo que eran las 3 facciones o la facción del cielo y los demonios – Esas personas son nuestros peores enemigos por debajo de los ángeles, ya que su poder viene apoyado de la oración del Dios bíblico que logra dañar severamente a un demonios y si el exorcista aparte es un poseedor de **[Sacred Gear]** entonces es como poner un pie al límite de la muerte – Godou entendía hasta cierto punto lo que Rias le indicaba, pero ahora tenía una duda muy grande – Aunque los demonios podemos curar a un humano al reencarnarlos, si es un demonios herido será imposible, ya que el demonios se convertirá en _NADA_ , entendieron.

Godou podía entender eso al haber peleado con demonios en varias ocasiones en el pasado, pero Issei no podía entender nada de lo que Rias le estaba diciendo.

– Sí – Comentaron al unisonó Godou e Issei.

– Solo Godou entendió – Sin saber el que era sensación en su corazón, algo le indicaba que solo el joven de negros cabellos había entendido toda la conversación mientras que el pervertido de castaños cabellos… era otra historia.

– Lo dejare hasta este punto, pero que no vuelva a pasar – Indico Rias a Issei quien asintió a las órdenes de Rias.

– Ara [Ara], así que ya termino de sermonearlos – La voz de Akeno que apareció a espaldas de los jóvenes demonios los sorprendieron.

– Sucede algo Akeno – Pregunto Rias a su reina quien cambio su expresión amable y relajada a una un poco más seria.

– Nos ha llegado una petición de caza del Archí-Duque – Fue la respuesta de Akeno a su maestra quien se sorprendió por unos segundos.

– Llama a Akeno y a Kiba – Indico Rias a su reina quien asintió – Una vez todos estemos, nos moveremos – Algo estaba pasando y los jóvenes tenían suma curiosidad.

* * *

 _EN ALGUNA PARTE DE KOUH_

En una oscura zona de la cuidad de Kouh se encontraba todo el grupo de demonios bajo el cargo de la hija de la familia Gremory, todos los demonios se encontraban atentos a la oscuridad… salvo por los 2 más jóvenes que no entendían lo que pasaba, motivo por el cual Rias decidió explicar a los dos demonios sobre lo que pasaba.

– En este mundo existen dos clases de demonios; Los que son un grupo como nosotros y los que se llaman exiliados – Empezó a explicar Rias a sus 2 nuevos siervos – Los demonios catalogados como renegados o exiliados son aquellos que han traicionado a su amo/rey rompiendo las leyes de los demonios, por lo cual su amo u otros demonios demandan la eliminación de dicho demonio. Estos demonios traicionan o eliminan a sus amos debido a que la fuerza que tienen tras ser reencarnados de un humano es sumamente diferente y ellos pierden el control de sí mismo para buscar la destrucción total sin sentido – Godou asintió en silencio mientras aprendía más de este mundo – Los Ángeles o los Caídos son los que usualmente se encargan de estas cosas por diversas razones; Para los caídos son una molestia en sus planes y los ángeles creen que son una amenaza para la humanidad y eso es porque atraen personas a un lugar oscuro para asesinarlos – Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Rias, pero la demonios observo de reojo a Issei dejándolo un poco nervioso – El ángel caído que intento matarte te confundió con uno de ellos ¿recuerda? – Pregunto Rias a Issei quien asintió en silencio, pero Rias regreso al tema principal – Aunque la razón por la cual estamos aquí para eliminar al demonio exiliado es porque este es mi territorio y el archí-duque desea la eliminación de dicho exiliado, motivo por el cual la familia Gremory debe de hacerse cargo – Termino de explicar Rias a los dos novatos.

– Huele a sangre – La monótona voz de Koneko llamó la atención de todo el mundo.

De la nada, una poderosa presión se pudo sentir en cada uno de los demonios presentes de manera que su cuerpo les advertía de su enemigo, aunque comparar esa presión con la de un dios hereje sería como comparar el golpe de una botella vacía con la de una botella llena.

– Creo que es una muy buena oportunidad para que aprendan a pelear – Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Rias sorprendieron a los dos demonios.

– ¿Espera, es enserio? No creo ser de mucha ayuda – Comento Issei a Rias con algo de miedo por el instinto asesino que había en el lugar.

– Ciertamente es imposible – Comento Rias con una sonrisa nerviosa pero hiriendo psicológicamente a Issei – Pero por eso es mejor que aprendas las habilidades que tienes dentro, aunque Godou no sé cuanta experiencia tengas al ser un mago – Dijo con duda Rias al joven de negros cabellos.

– Godou-senpai es un mago – Comento Issei sorprendido ante lo que había escuchado.

– Creo que se me olvido comentártelo – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al olvidar que había inventado lo de ser un mago – Pero he tenido mucha experiencia en combate contra seres poderoso, aunque nunca contra un demonios exiliado – Contesto entre verdad y mentira.

Como un Campione se había enfrentado a bestias divinas que eran por mucho superiores a dicho insecto que esperaba dentro de aquella pocilga donde se encontraban. Godou incluso pensó que el ser dentro de aquel lugar sería lo suficientemente fuerte para derrota lobos de Voban antes de que la manada lo matara y ya que los lobos no eran bestias divinas sino que eran mayormente consideradas mensajeros divinos, su nivel era muy inferior a las verdaderas bestias divinas de los reyes demonios.

Posiblemente el Hombre Lobo que se considera como la versión catalogada bestia divina cuando no era Voban el que lo usaba, bastase con uno solo de ellos para derrotar al exiliado en menos de lo que cantaba el conejo, motivo por el cual incluso el más débil de sus bestias divinas podría acabar con dicho ser del inframundo,

– Por ahora tanto Issei como Godou solo se quedaran observando la batalla – Issei se sintió un poco más relajado y aunque Godou fuera un amante de la batalla y odiaba quedarse parado sin hacer nada, tampoco sentía emoción de batallar contra un oponente como lo era el demonio exiliado que era más débil que una bestia divina – Creo que aprovechare para contarles las funciones de los siervos.

– ¿Funciones de los siervos? – Preguntaron al unisonó Godou e Issei a Rias.

– Cuando un demonio revive a un ser vivo, este le concede ciertas habilidades – Comento Rias ante la curiosidad de sus 2 siervos – Creo que es hora de expandir la historia de los demonios a ustedes 2. Hace mucho tiempo atrás hubo una gran guerra de 3 bandos que eran los Maos con sus demonios, Dios con sus ángeles y Grigori con los ángeles caídos – Continuando la explicación de la vida de los demonios otorgada en su 1er día como demonios es que Rias continuo – Los 3 bando tenían grandes ejércitos con la cual lucharon por casi toda la eternidad. Como resultado los 3 bandos perdieron su ejército y le guerra termino hace cientos de años sin un ganador.

– Los demonios no fueron la excepción – Continuo Kiba desde donde su maestra lo dejo – Muchos demonios nobles que tenían bajo su poder a 20 o 30 tropas perdieron a muchos subordinados en la guerra. Las perdidas eran tan grandes que no había forma de rehacer un nuevo ejército con los demonios que restaban.

– La mayoría de los demonios de sangre pura fueron eliminados como resultado de la guerra. Incluso cuando la guerra ceso aún hay problemas entre los demonios, los ángeles caídos y Dios – Continuo explicando Akeno desde donde Kiba lo dejo – Incluso cuando los Ángeles Caídos y Dios han perdido una gran parte de sus fuerzas, no estamos en una posición en la que se pueda bajar la guardia o podríamos ser eliminados.

– Entonces los demonios decidieron usar un sistema para formar un pequeño grupo de soldados – Nuevamente volvió a hablar Rias – Los demonios creamos el sistema de **[Evil Piece]/ [Piezas Malignas]**.

– ¿Evil Piece/Piezas Malignas? – Preguntaron los demonios novatos.

– Los demonios decidieron dar los rasgos de un juego humano conocido como _ajedrez_ a sus sirvientes. Fue sarcasmo ya que la mayoría de los nuevos sirvientes demonios eran humanos – Comento Rias con una sonrisa algo sarcástica – Pero desde ese evento es que el ajedrez se volvió un juego sumamente popular para los demonios – Godou alzo una ceja ante el comentario de Rias – Dejaremos eso de lado por ahora. El demonio que es el amo de una nobleza es llamado [Rey], para nuestro grupo esa sería yo – Comento Rias señalándose a sí misma – A partir de ahí se crearon 5 rangos especiales que consisten en **[Reina], [Caballo], [Torre], [Alfil]** y **[Peón]** – Ambos demonios estaban ligeramente sorprendidos con dicha información pase a lo complicado que era entender todo – Pero eso no les daba un ejército sino un pequeño número de demonios a la cual se le entregaba un enorme poder. Este sistema fue hecho en los últimos siglos, aunque se volvió inexplicablemente popular entre los demonios.

– ¿Popular? ¿Las reglas del ajedrez? – Dijo en forma de pregunta Issei al no ser un gran fanático de juegos de mesa o que requieran de muchas estrategias, cosa que Godou compartía con el pervertido aunque no odiaba jugarlo.

– Los demonios empezaron a competir diciendo cosas como "Mi caballo es más fuerte" o "No, mi torre es más fuerte". Por lo cual los demonios de clase alta empezaron a jugar un juego parecido al ajedrez con sus siervos demoníacos – Godou al escuchar eso retuvo un "Acaso son niños" ante la actitud de los demonios – En la actualidad dicho juego se llama Rating Game y es sumamente popular entre los demonios. Incluso hay torneos sobre eso – Rias continuo explicando algo que sin duda llamaba la atención como el amor por las peleas del joven rey demonio – La fuerza de sus piezas así como la forma en que combaten durante el torneo afecta la posición social de los demonios y su título de nobleza. También hay algo llamado **[Reunir Piezas]** donde ellos reúnen humanos con talento y los hacen parte de su nobleza. Se ha vuelto sumamente popular últimamente, ya que obtener buenos siervos les da estatus.

Issei como Godou podían entender más o menos lo que Rias le estaba indicando sobre la nobleza o piezas malignas, realmente era sumamente interesante ver cómo funcionaba tales cosas en la vida de los demonios.

– Eso significa que tendremos que pelear de un momento a otro o hay un aviso para cuando somos nombrados – Pregunto Godou con cierta curiosidad así como impaciencia por tener que batallar contra otros demonios poderosos.

– Como no soy un demonio oficial es que no puedo participar en los torneo – Informo Rias a Godou para contestar sus dudas – Debido a que tengo que llegar a la etapa de demonio adulto para jugar así como hacer diversos movimientos, por lo cual mis piezas aquí presentes no participaran en un torneo por ahora – Issei parecía estar calmado ante las palabras de Rias, aunque Godou no parecía tan feliz como Issei.

– ¿Eso significa que Kiba y los otros nunca han participado en una antes? – Pregunto Issei.

– Correcto – Respondió Kiba con una sonrisa en cara.

– Buchou – Rias observo a Issei que le había hablado – ¿Cuál es mi rol y característica? Y ¿Qué pieza soy? – Pregunto Issei a su ama de rojos cabellos, aunque esa duda también le daba curiosidad a Godou.

– Godou y tú Ise, son… – Antes de poder continuar hablando debido a la sensación de un enemigo junto con un poderoso instinto asesino.

– _Puedo olor un repugnante olor. Puedo olor algo deliciosos también, ¿Sera dulce? O ¿será agrio? –_ Una voz algo perturbadora entonces empezó a hablar de manera cruel como monstruosa dando cierta repulsión a Godou quien sentía un deseo por incinerar.

– Demonio renegado Valor, estamos aquí para eliminarte – Declaro con fuerza Rias al misterioso demonios que se ocultaba en la oscuridad.

– _Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…_

Una infernal risa fue lo que salió de la oscuridad de manera realmente repulsiva, entonces una hermosa mujer que salía en toples. Issei al verla sonrió con cierta perversión pero Godou frunció el ceño así como chasque la lengua.

– Más que un demonio renegado, simplemente veo a una hermosa mujer con unos buenos oppais – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa en cara.

– Repugnante – La voz de Godou llamó la atención de Issei pero se sorprendió al ver la expresión de Godou – No me importa mucho tus gustos personales Issei, pero que te parece si ves no solo la parte superior sino la inferior también – Issei escucho el consejo de Godou para observar horrorizado lo que Godou le indico.

Aunque hermosa de cadera para arriba como una mujer bien dotada, toda la parte inferior era la de un asqueroso monstruo que uno podría imaginar en sus peores pesadillas, con una cola de serpiente con voluntad propia y con 4 pares de patas con afiladas garras y con 2 manos sosteniendo un tipo de lanzas y media cerca de 5 metros y si separa en 2 posiblemente sería más alto.

Una forma digna para un demonio… sin duda muchas personas católicas que detestan a los demonios se imaginan a los demonios de esa forma.

– Dejando de lado a tu amo para causar destrozos por gusto propio – Hablo Rias hacía el demonio exiliado – En nombre del Duque Gremory, te destruiré – Afirmo con la elegancia de una reina quien sentenciaba a un ladrón a ejecutar.

– Eres una estúpida chica que habla mucho, ¡Te manchare de rojo como tu horrendo cabello! – Vocifero Vaizor hacía Rias con ira en sus palabras.

– Esa es una forma poco refinaba de hablar – Comento Rias mientras reía por la nariz – Kiba – Nombrando a su caballero este asintió.

– Desapareció – Dijo con asombro Issei al observar como Kiba se había transportado delante de él a donde estaba el demonio, pero a la vista de Godou no fue nada extraño porque logro seguir la velocidad con la que Kiba se movió.

– Continuare la explicación de hace un rato – Comento Rias a los dos jóvenes demonios que voltearon a verla – Kiba tiene como pieza o posición él **[Caballero]/ [Caballo]**. Su especialidad es la velocidad. Aquellos que tienen la pieza de **[Caballo]** se vuelven sumamente rápidos – Issei podía decir que era verdad cuando no logro seguir con los ojos a Kiba, pero para Godou era otra historia.

Si comparaba la velocidad de Kiba con sus adversarios o conocidos, entonces Kiba sería mucho más lento que Doni quien podía igualar la velocidad divina. Comparando la velocidad de Kiba con la Velocidad Divina o la velocidad de dios, la velocidad de Kiba era sumamente lenta y eso es porque la velocidad que portaban los dioses como Campiones era una habilidad de transporte tramposa.

Pero aclarando esto; No comparen la velocidad divina con la velocidad de la luz que no es lo mismo, la velocidad de la luz es un movimiento estúpidamente rápido del cual nadie es capaz de acceder y de intentarlo moriría en el transcurso del viaje, mientras que la velocidad divina es una forma de llegar del punta A al punto B en el menor tiempo posible o en pocas palabras, una magia capaz de doblar el tiempo y espacio para que una persona llegue más rápido.

Kiba entonces saco una espada de la nada sorprendiendo a Godou.

– Pero la velocidad no es el único punto bueno de Kiba – Issei como Godou escucharon a Rias – Su punto fuerte era la espada – Godou solo pudo rodar los ojos ante las palabras de Rias al ver que su compañero rubio era otro fanático de las espadas.

Kiba con su gran velocidad corto los brazos con lanzas del demonio quien grito de dolor de una manera horrible.

– Ese es el poder de Yuto – Comento Rias a los 2 chicos a su lado – Una velocidad que no puedes seguir con los ojos y una habilidad profesional con la espada, cuando combinas esas dos tienes al mejor caballero – Ambos jóvenes tenían que mostrar su respeto a Kiba por tales valores, aunque para Godou siguiera siendo menor que Doni por muchas razones.

Godou así como Issei notaron una sombra debajo del monstruo y se sorprendieron al ver a Koneko parada como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

– La siguiente es Koneko-chan quien tiene la pieza de **[Torre]**. La característica de la [Torre] es… – Godou así como Issei vieron como uno de los pies de la criatura se levantó para bajar donde Koneko estaba para poder pisarla, pero para sorpresa de ambos es que vieron como Koneko no solo resistió el peso del monstruo sino que lo levanto – El rasgo de la **[Torre]** es simple. Una fuerza abrumadora junto con una gran defensa. Un demonio de ese calibre nunca podría aplastar a Koneko, no la puede aplastar.

– "Con razón el **[Toro]** siempre está disponible" – La 2da encarnación de Verethragna, el [Toro con cuerno de oro] era una autoridad que le permitía al usuario obtener un poder físico igualitario al de su rival. Desde su estadía en la academia siempre estaba disponible dicha encarnación y eso le causaba cierta curiosidad hasta que por fin encontró el motivo.

Koneko entonces empujo la pata que trataba inútilmente de pisarla para luego saltar – Vuela – Fue lo que dijo cuándo golpeo el centro del monstruo y esta saliera volando como si se tratara de una hoja de papel.

– Me asegurare de nunca molestar a Koneko-chan – Comento aterrado Issei al ver la monstruosa fuerza de la niña de platinos cabellos.

– La última es Akeno – Nuevamente hablo Rias hacía los 2 jóvenes.

– Hai Buchou – Dijo Akeno quien reía mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el monstruo que había sido golpeado por Koneko – ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

– Akeno es la [Reina], la 2da pieza más fuerte después de mi – Comento con orgullo Rias sobre su compañera de batallas así como mejor amiga – Ella es la imbatible Vice-Presidenta del club y quien contiene las habilidades del **[Peón],** el **[Alfil],** la **[Torre]** y el **[Caballo]** – Issei mostro una gran sorpresa al saber sobra Akeno aunque Godou estuviera curioso sobre la fuerza de Akeno.

Valor observo con una fiera mirada a Akeno que se acercaba con intenciones totalmente hostiles.

– Ara [ara]. Parece que aún te queda mucha energía – Comento Akeno con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro – Veamos si puedes soportar esto.

Akeno levanto su mano hacía el cielo mientras reunía poder mágico en su mano, pero eso provoco que Godou abriera los ojos sabiendo lo que vendría segundos después y efectivamente paso lo que creía que pasaría.

 _[FLASH][GORO][GORO]_

Un poderoso rayo cayó sobre Valor con una gran fuerza a la par con la que Akeno bajaba su mano, pero aquella sonrisa calmada de una amable persona no desapareció de su rostro.

– Ara [ara]. Parece que aún tienes mucha energía, parece que podrás recibir otro más – Y nuevamente lanzo un ataque eléctrico en contra de Valor.

 _[Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa]_

Pero Akeno no paro sino que fue por un 3er rayo, todo eso mientras sonreía como un ángel de corazón tan puro. Issei estaba sintiendo mucho miedo de esa faceta de Akeno mientras que Godou instintivamente recordó a su hermana jurada cuando una persona se atrevía a desobedecerla.

– Akeno resalta en el uso de los poderes demoniaco. Es especialmente buena con magia de la naturaleza como lo es el rayo, el fuego y el hielo – Comento Rias a Godou e Issei quienes observaban a Akeno – Y sobre todo, ella es una sádica definitiva.

– Sádica – Dijo impresionado como aterrado Issei – Akeno-san da miedo.

– "Ahora acabo de recordar a Lu Yingua y su ginefobia creada por Nee-san" – Pensó Godou ante la actuación de Issei por el temor que le provocaba Akeno.

– No tienes que estar asustado por Akeno, Ise – Intento calmar Rias a su pervertido siervo – Akeno es sumamente amable con sus compañero así que no hay ningún problema, ella incluso dijo que eras lindo. La próxima vez deja que te consienta, estoy segura que te dará un cariñoso abrazo - Eso pareció funcionar al ver la mirada pervertida de Issei.

– Ufufufufufu ¿me pregunto cuando más rayos míos podrás soportar? Ne, monstruo-san – Pregunto Akeno con una voz sumamente encantadora que daba miedo – Pero todavía no puedes morir, Ok. La única que te acabara será mi ama. ¡Ohohohohohoho!

Akeno continuo nuevamente con su ataque de rayos mientras reía con satisfacción cada que escuchaba los gritos de agonía de su rival, para Issei era algo sumamente aterrador, pero Godou simplemente noto que todo lo que los presentes podían hacer era sumamente más débil de lo que él podía lograr solo en una batalla.

No era por presumir ni nada por el estilo, pero pensar que podía derrotar a cada uno de los miembros del club de lo ocultismo no era una exageración para nada, él podía hacer eso y muchas cosas más.

Al final Akeno dejo de lanzar ataques calmándose a la vez que le da una mirada a Rias para que terminara con todo, entonces Rias camino hacia donde se encontraba Valor y levanto una mano hacía donde estaba el monstruo.

– ¿Algunas últimas palabras? – Pregunto cortésmente Rias al monstruo.

– Mátame – Pidió el demonio quien había perdido todo deseo de batalla.

– Entonces desaparece – Sin vacilación y sin sentimiento alguno es que mando una poderos aura roja al cuerpo del demonio exiliado.

Godou se sorprendió al sentir el ataque de Rias, aun si fue por un segundo… sus instintos de Campione le indicaron de una peligrosa magia.

La masa roja de energía demoniaca era tan grande que cubría el cuerpo del gigantesco monstruo y poco a poco el cuerpo iba desapareciendo, al final justo como dijo Rias, el monstruo desapareció.

– Con esto terminamos – Indico Rias para ver a su nobleza – Ya podemos retirarnos – Comento con una sonrisa calmada como si nada hubiera pasado.

– Buchou – Rias volteo a ver a Issei quien le había llamado – Todavía hay algo que no nos has dicho – Comento Issei a Rias.

– ¿Y qué es? – Pregunto Rias con cierta duda pensando que había dicho todo lo necesario.

– Que pieza somos Godou y yo – Fue la respuesta de Issei.

Godou había olvidado completamente tal cosa. Entre las clases mencionadas faltaban 2 de ellas que eran el peón como el alfil, Issei ya se había preparado para lo peor pero Godou estaba curioso por saber qué rol tendría dentro de la nobleza de Rias.

– Son **[Peones]**. Godou e Issei, ustedes son mis **[Peones]** – Fue la respuesta de Rias a los dos novatos que no batallaron.

Issei ya sabía dicha respuesta aunque esperaba fuera una respuesta distinta, pero a Godou realmente no le importaba ya que tal cosa solo era un título falso que nunca opacaría su título como un rey entre reyes o el de Rey demonio.

Al final todo el mundo fue a su hogar, pero Issei era el más afectado por su pieza.

* * *

 **Y con esto terminamos el 3er capítulo de esta serie.**

 **Como vieron este es el capítulo donde se explica la forma de pelea como la habilidad de cada pieza o de casi todas a su vez donde revelan la pieza que son tanto Godou como Issei, aunque salvo por Issei a Godou no le importa mucho la pieza que sea ya que de por sí era capaz de vencer a todos los presentes.**

 **Además espero que hayan disfrutado la pequeña pelea entre Zack quien será un fuerte rival para ciertas sagas que tengo planeado.**

 **Espero que la aparición de Ophis no haya sido mala ya que tenía planeado que la serpiente conociera a Godou de manera rápida para mantener un tipo de interés en el [Acero], además de que tengo toda una saga solo para la dragona del infinito como para otros dragones que tengo planeado usar.**

 **También usare Oc´s para ciertos personajes como razas que se vetan más adelante en la serie ya sea como los antagonistas o como aliados temporales de los caballeros.**

 **Puede que los mejores lectores hayan leído correctamente donde al inició de la batalla con Zack, Godou dice mentalmente que había ido a la tierra de las colas de las hadas con Annie y al mundo digital de Digimon con el leal subordinado de su hermana jurada, su sobrino político Lu Yingua y es que esto lo aclarare más adelante.**

 **Aunque siempre está el adivinar a quien le interesa.**

 **Sin más por el momento, pasemos a los Reviews:**

 **Hyakki Yako:** Es bueno saber que te está gustando la serie y puedo entender más o menos como te sientes con lo de Rias reviviendo a personajes fuertes pero así es la historia y como no la historia o los 2 primeros capítulos no eran míos no podía modificar la historia para poner a otro personaje en vez de Rias, la encontré en Google al buscar imágenes de Morgana y encontré esté y pensé que era el mejor de todas las imágenes por la cual decidí esta sobre el resto y espero que este capítulo 100% mío sea de tu agrado.

 **Soulalbarn18000:** La verdad si tengo muchas historias… algunas algo olvidadas para mala suerte, pero si no tengo la inspiración para hacerlo, entonces no lo hare, y me alegra saber que esta historia te haya gustado lo suficiente para que la leyeras, aunque a partir de ahora la historia es totalmente mía y espero que te guste como va ir avanzando la historia.

 **KuroNashi:** Es difícil escribir la historia cuando hay que traducir la historia original y no sabes mucho el inglés y créeme, te entiendo. En cada historia hago que las chicas candidatas tengan su tiempo para que la magia funcione y no sea demasiado fácil el enamoramiento o no tendría sentido alguno, no es divertida la serie si no hay esa esencia cómica que hay cuando un personaje enamora inconscientemente a otra persona y sobre eso… en la saga de la boda con Raiser tendrás tu respuesta definitiva.

 **Manuelhector09:** Pues no esperes más que el nuevo capítulo y 100% mío por fin llego, realmente quería llegar a este capítulo donde la historia termina nuevamente bajo mi solo control, espero te guste.

 **Ivaxter:** Me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo y deseo que este nuevo sea de tu agrado.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Dejen un Review.** te


	4. Chapter 4

**[La resolución del demonio]**

En la azotea de la academia Kouh se encontraban Godou junto con Issei quien había querido hablar con Godou quien compartía con él su categoría como pieza de **[Peón]** , pero realmente a Godou no le interesaba para nada que pieza de la nobleza o de las piezas malignas de Rias fuera, el simplemente viviría bajo su propio método con tal de volver a su mundo de manera rápida o esperar a que sus esposas lo encontraran.

– No puedo creer que seamos simplemente **[Peones]**. Somos las piezas más débiles de todas las piezas y sin mencionar que no tenemos un bono de poder salvo que simplemente revivirnos, mi sueño de ser un rey del harem está cada vez más lejos – Comento en desesperación Issei a su compañero como senpai quien pensaba que pensaba igual que él.

– Realmente no me interesa mucho la pieza que sea – Comento Godou para sorpresa de Issei – A comparación tuya que tiene un objetivo que cumplir siendo un demonio de clase alta para obtener una nobleza y de ahí un harem, yo simplemente quiero pagarle a Rias el haberme salvado de la muerte al revivirme como a su vez la amabilidad de darme un nuevo hogar – Issei observo a Godou quien realmente no parecía importarle nada acerca de ser un mero **[Peón]** – Aunque si hablamos personalmente acerca de la situación de ser un peón… yo realmente considero que este tipo de situaciones son mejores – Issei miro incrédulo a Godou ante sus palabras – Creo que es mejor el subir a lo más alto empezando desde lo más bajo – Issei se sorprendió de las palabras que Godou le había dicho.

– Pero Godou-senpai es un mago que tiene experiencia y no tiene un poder tan débil como el mío, lo único bueno de mí es mí **[Sacred Gear]** que únicamente puedo duplicar mi poder por 2, pero 0 por 2 sigue siendo 0 – Comento decepcionado Issei ante su situación actual que sin duda para él era el peor escenario posible, pero Godou tenía que animar a su Kohai.

– Entonces has que esa habilidad sea útil – Comento Godou a Issei quien volteo a verlo – Si tu poder únicamente multiplica tu poder por 2, lo que debes de hacer es entrenar e incrementar tu poder mágico lo suficiente para que cuando se duplique sea más que útil – Comento Godou a Issei para que pudiera animarse tras la noticia de saber que era un peón – Considero de que si Issei lo intenta lograra obtener un poder sumamente fuerte digno de un demonio de clase alta – Comento con una sonrisa en cara.

– Estoy feliz de que senpai piense eso, pero… - La voz de Issei no sonaba para nada animado – No creo que eso sea posible. Nunca podre tener el poder de mi gran ídolo Goku como para poder derrotar a todos mis rivales con entrenar un poco, simplemente puedo ser un inútil que no vale mucho – Comento con ligero auto despreció Issei hacía su persona, pero Godou entonces golpeo un poste de metal que había a un lado de él asustando a Issei.

– Con una actitud tan patética como esa sin duda nunca lo lograras – Comento Godou para levantarse y observar a Issei – De verdad piensas rendirte así como si nada sin intentar acerté más fuerte, acaso crees que Goku se dejaría deprimir porque es un simple peón. Levántate y vuélvete fuerte como tú tanto lo deseas y deja de auto despreciarte – Issei estaba sorprendido ante las palabras de Godou – Incluso un perdedor puede volverse un poderoso guerrero si tiene la voluntad y la confianza en uno – Issei no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Godou – No querías convertirte en un demonio para obtener tu nobleza, acaso lo conseguirás llorando sin hacer nada.

– No… Me esforzare – Comento Issei recuperando el ánimo ante las palabras de Godou – Me hare tan fuerte como para hacer un Kame-Hame-Ha, me volverle un poderoso demonio por Buchou y por Godou-senpai – Dijo con una sonrisa el joven pervertido a Godou quien asintió ante el espíritu de ánimo de Issei.

– "Me recuerda un poco al idiota de Natsu y Naruto" – Fue el pensamiento de Godou al ver el ánimo de Issei restablecido de un segundo a otro – Entonces ya sabes que hacer; Hazte un poderoso demonio que cumpla con los contratos para ser un demonio a la altura de Rias-san – Hablo Godou pero eso bajo los humos de Issei.

– Tenías que decir eso último de verdad – Dijo en forma de duda Issei a Godou al recordarle los de los contratos, pero ambos soltaron una ligera risa – Decidido, hoy cumpliré el deseo de mi cliente para lograr mi 1er avance como un demonio de la familia Gremory.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE ESE MISMO DÍA_

 _POV. ISSEI_

 _Mi corazón late a mil por hora. Espero que este contrato por fin pueda ser el 1er contrato que cumpla como un demonio bajo el nombre de Buchou, además de que no puedo rendirme como dijo Godou-senpai si es que quiero convertirme en un gran demonio y obtener mi preciado Harem, debo de esforzarme por ello._

 _Aunque la suave brisa de la noche es muy tranquilizante… pase a que en vez de aparecer en un instante por el sello debo de ir en bicicleta hacía ese lugar, vaya que sin duda suena desde imposible como patético si es que sabes que hasta los demonios de tan solo 5 años ya pueden hacer uso de ello, pero esta era mi oportunidad de lucirme llegando a una casa normal donde un hombre vivía con su familia…_

 _Sé que las personas normales1 o sin codicia no pueden verme, pero en caso de ir con una familia ¿eso también cuenta o ellos podrán verme? Creo que hubiera sido buena idea preguntar a Buchou sobre esto, pero ya estoy en la casa como para regresar…_

 _Pero mi corazón late muy fuerte, espero que todo salga bien, así que camino para tocar el timbre… ¿la puerta está abierta? no es un poco irresponsable sabiendo que es de noche, ¿Acaso sabían que no puedo llegar en el círculo mágico?..._

 **Latido**

 _Esta sensación…_

 _Pase a mi mal presentimiento de este lugar es que me introduzco con cuidado a la casa sin llamar la atención de los que pudieran verme, pero algo dentro de mí me indica que esto es realmente malo. Dentro de la casa solamente veo una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso y en el pasillo había una puerta ligeramente abierta que era la única habitación con una tenue luz, que obviamente no era de un foco._

 _Camino con cuidado mientras tomo con mi mano mis zapatos para no faltar respeto a la familia. Pero esta sensación inquietante no es nada normal, entonces abro un poco la única puerta del lugar –_ Soy el demonio de la familia Gremory que vino a cumplir su deseo… ¿Está el cliente aquí? – _Mo voz sonaba llena de miedo pase a lo natural que deseaba hablar._

 _Era una sala de estar normal con sofás, mesas, sillas y un televisor, pero mi respiración se detuvo al instante que observe la pared._

 _Hito…_

 _Había una persona clavada en una cruz invertida. La sangre que salía de sus piernas así como de sus brazos y cuello, su rostro vació que mostraba un enorme sufrimiento. Mi estómago se revolvió ante esa escena y luego observe las letras en la pared escrita con la sangre del pobre hombre._

 _Mi vista mejorada en la oscuridad observo los intestinos saliendo de su cortado abdomen…_

 _No pude más…_

 _Mi estómago soltó todo lo que había dentro. No pude ver más el cadáver, que cosa haría algo como eso, que demonio (por muy irónico que fuera) pensaría hacer tal cosa._

– No me imagino lo que dice esas palabras – _Comento mientras intento detener a mí estómago de continuar vomitando._

– Esta escrito como "Castigare a las personas que hicieron malas acciones" – _Sorpresivamente una voz (maniática y sádica por cierto) fue quien me contesto_ – Fue una frase que tome prestada de alguien importante.

 _Volteo a ver al dueño de la misteriosa voz para encontrarme con un Bishounen caucásico de plateados cabellos y unos afilados ojos castaños-rojizos, su expresión era agradable a la vista pero tenía una misteriosa y lunática aura a su alrededor. El hombre llevaba un traje de sacerdote, pero realmente parece un hombre que en sus sueños había leído una biblia, pero eso me daba entender porque me sentía tan inquieto._

 _Esa persona era un exorcista y según Buchou no debo de meterme con ellos, nuestros peores enemigos… un exorcista._

– Hmmmm que bien, un demonio-chan ha venido a jugar – _Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar apenas escuche su voz. ¡Maldita sea! El bastardo sabe que soy un demonio –_ Yo soy un sacerdote~ soy un cura hombre~ Yo corto a personas que parecen demonios~, y me reí de ellos~ yo corte la cabeza de ustedes los demonios, y recibí mi comida~ - _Que tipo de canción es esa, acaso intenta asustarme más de lo que ya estoy._

 _Porque siempre me tengo que meter en estos malditos líos._

– Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan. Soy parte de cierta organización de exorcistas… Solo porque yo me presente no hace falta que tú lo hagas. No quiero tener tu nombre en mi memoria – _Esta persona de verdad me da una muy mala espina_ – Pero todo estará bien cuando te haya asesinado, pero no te preocupes por nada ya que puede que duela un poco al inició pero luego te gustara al punto donde lloraras, así que abramos la puerta al otro mundo-Ze.

 _Esta persona está realmente loca… pero tengo que saber algo._

– Tu hiciste eso a esa persona – _Pregunte señalando sin observar el cuerpo de la persona._

– Sí, si- Yo lo mate – _Respondió sin duda –_ Él es un criminal habitual que convoca demonios, así que solo podía matarlo – _Que clase de broma mal hecha es esa y como puede sonreír de tal manera_ – ¿Huh? ¿Estás sorprendido? ¿No piensas escapar? ¿Eso es raro? Realmente raro – _Pregunto esa lunática persona para contestar la última –_ Sabes que los humanos que hacen pactos de demonios deben de morir ¿verdad? – _Es imposible que pueda haber una conversación normal ¡Pero diré lo que quiero decir!_

– Como puedes asesinar a otro humano, acaso su trabajo no es asesinar únicamente a los demonios – _Mi voz pase al miedo logro sacar un tono enfadado pero que no afectaba en nada al hombre cura._

– ¿Haaaaa? ¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Un simple demonio como tú osa sermonearme? Ahahaha solo puedo reírme de esto. Tú sin duda ganarías un concurso por ser gracioso. Escucha muy bien. Tú eres un demonio de mierda que te alimentas de la codicia de las personas para sobrevivir. Apoyándose de un demonio es más que prueba suficiente de que ya no eres un humano y es por eso que lo mate, ya que mi trabajo es matar demonios y personas que hacen contratos con demonios – _Que pasa con esta persona._

– Ni los demonios haríamos algo así – _No podía tolerarlo, tenía que gritarle con toda mi fuerza para que pudiera entenderlo._

– ¿Huh~~~? ¿De que estas hablando? Los demonios son basura ¿Sabías que los demonios son existencias de mierda? ¿Sabías que es de sentido común? ¿No lo sabías? Deberías empezar tu vida de nuevo como un bebé. Espera, decir algo como eso a un demonio reencarnado es inútil así que simplemente te matare. Jajajaja no es eso algo asombroso – _Realmente hay algo mal con este tipo._

 _El hombre entonces saco el mango de una espada junto con una pistola. Mi instinto como demonio me advertían de algo que podría dañarme, obviamente se trataba de luz._

 _[BIUM]_

 _¡El mango entonces saco un brillo blanco que formo una hoja! Que pasa con este maldito Jedi, acaso los sables de luz de Star Wars eran tan fáciles de usar en manos equivocadas, con razón Anakin se volvió malo._

– Por alguna razón me irritas. ¿Por eso puedo cortarte? ¿Está eso bien? Está bien. ¡Ahora mismo voy a atravesar tu corazón con este sable de luz, mientras vuelo tu cabeza con esta pistola tan guay! Hombre, ¡Realmente me voy a enamorar! – _No parece estar bromeando con eso._

 _[VELOCIDAD]_

 _En un instante había perdido de vista al cura pero mi cuerpo se movió a un lado esquivando una peligrosa estocada del sable de luz. Awww. Mi pierna… que pasa con este repentino dolor, si se supone que había esquivado correctamente el ataque del cura… está saliendo humo de la pistola, pero nunca escuche que saliera una bala._

 _[BIUM][ARGHHHHH]_

 _Nuevamente el humo salió de la pistola a la par con mis gritos de dolor por mi pantorrilla izquierda que fue afectada, pero como es posible que me duela cuando esa cosa no suena que haya disparado para nada._

– ¡¿Qué tal se siente?! Esta es la bala especial otorgada a los exorcistas, la bala de luz que no hace sonido aluno al disparar ya que, bueno, es una bala hecha de luz. Acaso esta situación no es excitante – _Que diablos pasa con esta persona, realmente es un caballero de la iglesia._

– Porque haces esto – _Con dolor en mi voz es que pregunto._

– Todo esto es para mi propia diversión – _Fue la respuesta de Freed con una sádica sonrisa a la par con su maniática risa mientras se preparaba para matarme._

– Por favor detente – _Una misteriosa pero familiar voz provoca que Freed se detenga y tanto él como yo volteaos a verla… como pensaba –_ Asia _– Susurre el nombre de la joven que había entrado en el cuarto._

– Vaya, si no es más que mi asistente, Asia-chan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya terminaste de tirar la basura? – _Pregunto el bastardo con una voz repugnante._

– Kyaaaaa – _Asia grito con fuerza observando el cuerpo en la pared._

– Gracias por tal hermoso grito, Asia-chan. Ara, ahora que lo pienso… es tu 1ra vez viendo un cadáver ¿verdad? Pues observa cuidadosamente, como las personas que están en trance por los demonios mueren así – _Continua hablando de esa basura…_

– No…. – _Asia pasó su vista a donde nos encontrábamos –_ Padre Freed… esa persona – _Mierda, así que si noto que estaba aquí adolorido._

– ¿Persona? No, no. Esta mierda es un demonio, acaso no has entendido nada – _Acaso no puedes callarte de una maldita vez…_

 _Mierda, no esperaba que mi reencuentro con Asia-chan fuera de esta forma… en realidad, no esperaba un reencuentro siquiera._

 _Quería quedarme como la misteriosa persona que había ayudado a la hermosa chica de la iglesia pase a ser un demonio que nunca vuelve a verla._

– Issei-san… es un demonio – _El asombro en su voz es como una espada atravesando mi corazón._

– Se conocen – _Pase a que no parecía interesarle de verdad pude notar verdadera sorpresa en su voz_ \- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso un romance prohibido entre un demonio y una monja? ¿Es ese tipo de cosas? – _Pregunto sádicamente el cura antes de reír como lunático._

 _La mirada de Asia realmente me lastima. Lamento mucho el ser un demonio._

– ¡Demonio y humanos no pueden coexistir! ¡Menos un humano de la iglesia, quien es el enemigo mortal más grande de los demonios que viven en el infierno! Además de que somos herejes que fueron abandonados por la luz de dios. Asia-tan y yo somos personas que no podemos vivir sin el apoyo de los Ángeles Caídos-sama –… _Que acaba de decir._

 _Ángeles Caídos._

 _No se supone que los curas están bajo el poder y la protección de Dios, entonces… ¿Por qué ese lunático cura dijo tales palabras?_

– Bueno, dejando eso de lado, debo de matar a esta basura para poder terminar mi trabajo ¿Estás listo? – _El cura se mueve rápidamente hacía donde yo me encuentro, si esa espada de luz atraviesa mi pecho moriré. No, incluso si sobrevivo, terminare como el cliente._

 _Pero algo sorprendente paso. Delante de mí con los brazos abiertos se encontraba Asia protegiéndome, el cura al observar eso puso mala cara._

– Oye oye ¿Es esto en serio? Asia-tan ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo ahora, verdad? – _Hablo el cura a la hermana que me salvaba… ¡aunque también tengo esas preguntas en mi cabeza!_

– Lo sé padre Freed y le pido por favor que perdone a esta persona – _Asia de verdad me está protegiendo_ – Ya no puedo soportarlo más… no puedes matar personas solo por estar ligadas con demonios y tampoco matar demonios, ¡Eso está mal! – _Aunque estoy feliz de que Asia intentara salvarme, no puedo dejar de pensar que esa última parte es un tanto errónea._

 _Demonio callejeros así como demonios sin piedad deberían ser eliminados desde mi punto de vista y sé que viniendo de un demonio es sacrilegio, pero es la verdad lo quieran o no, incluso los demonios matan a otros demonio al fin y al cabo._

– ¿Haaaaaaaa?, no hables mierda, perra, tú también aprendiste que los demonios son basura en la iglesia, ¿En serio, debe haber algo mal en tu cabeza? _– Dijo el bastardo cura cabreado con Asia, aunque podía sentir como me enfada con esas palabras, Buchou y Godou son increíbles personas_.

– Hay buenas personas incluso entre los demonios – _Asia defendió a los demonios pase a que son los enemigos naturales de la iglesia… pero yo no puedo hacer más que lamentar sin hacer nada, puedo sentir como mi labio inferior sufre por la fuerza de mis dientes_.

– No lo son idiota – _Fue la infantil respuesta de Freed… porque simplemente no te vas al infierno… no espera, si va al infierno entonces es posible que lo encuentre… mejor vete a un abismo_.

– Yo también pensaba eso, pero Issei-san es una buena persona y eso no cambiara incluso si me entero que es un Demonio… Además, ¡Matar personas no está bien, es algo imperdonable! ¡Dios no permitirá ese tipo de actos! – _Esos fueron los sentimientos de Asia, podía sentí como la furia por no poder hacer nada se mezclaba con la sorpresa y felicidad de las palabras de Asia._

 _[KA-POW]_

– Kyaaaaa – _Ese bastardo acaba… **ACABA DE GOLPEAR A ASIA CON LA PARTE POSTERIOR DE SU PISTOLA.**_

 _Asia quien pase a que había visto el cadáver así como enterarse de que soy un demonio, mostro una determinación increíble que me dejaba admirarla como debía ser… ahora tenía un moretón en su hermosa cara, eso no se lo perdonare._

– La maldita caído dijo que no podía matarte, por lo cual no lo haré, pero no dijo nada de que no pueda violarte ya que si no lo hago, no lograre sanar mi corazón. Pero antes de eso matare a está basura – _Incluso esas palabras que describían mi muerte no me importaban, solo quería matar al bastardo que golpeo a Asia._

 _Pero que puedo hacer, mi poder es inútil y soy solo un peón, no hay forma de que pueda derrotarlo…_

 _No, eso no es verdad, Godou-senpai me lo dijo en un inició._

* * *

 _F_ _LASH BACK_

– Entonces has que esa habilidad sea útil – Comento Godou a Issei quien volteo a verlo – Si tu poder únicamente multiplica tu poder por 2, lo que debes de hacer es entrenar e incrementar tu poder mágico lo suficiente para que cuando se duplique sea más que útil – Comento Godou a Issei para que pudiera animarse tras la noticia de saber que era un peón – Considero de que si Issei lo intenta lograra obtener un poder sumamente fuerte digno de un demonio de clase alta – Comento con una sonrisa en cara.

– Estoy feliz de que senpai piense eso, pero… - La voz de Issei no sonaba para nada animado – No creo que eso sea posible. Nunca podre tener el poder de mi gran ídolo Goku como para poder derrotar a todos mis rivales con entrenar un poco, simplemente puedo ser un inútil que no vale mucho – Comento con ligero auto despreció Issei hacía su persona, pero Godou entonces golpeo un poste de metal que había a un lado de él asustando a Issei.

– Con una actitud tan patética como esa sin duda nunca lo lograras – Comento Godou para levantarse y observar a Issei – De verdad piensas rendirte así como si nada sin intentar acerté más fuerte, acaso crees que Goku se dejaría deprimir porque es un simple peón. Levántate y vuélvete fuerte como tú tanto lo deseas y deja de auto despreciarte – Issei estaba sorprendido ante las palabras de Godou – Incluso un perdedor puede volverse un poderoso guerrero si tiene la voluntad y la confianza en uno – Issei no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Godou – No querías convertirte en un demonio para obtener tu nobleza, acaso lo conseguirás llorando sin hacer nada.

– No… Me esforzare – Comento Issei recuperando el ánimo ante las palabras de Godou – Me hare tan fuerte como para hacer un Kame-Hame-Ha, me volverle un poderoso demonio por Buchou y por Godou-senpai – Dijo con una sonrisa el joven pervertido a Godou quien asintió ante el espíritu de ánimo de Issei.

* * *

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

 _Con esas palabras grabadas en mi mente es que logro pararme para ponerme en pose de batalla, entonces Freed ladeo la cabeza al ver eso como si estuviera más que sorprendido, con una expresión difícil de comprender es que Freed hablo._

– ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿En serio? ¿Me vas a enfrentar? Vas a morir ¿Lo sabes? ¡Vas a morir con mucho dolor! No tengo intención de asesinarte sin dolor ¿Entendido?, entonces vamos a empezar esta matanza ¡Tengo la sensación de que puedo romper el record cortar el pedazo de carne más pequeño del mundo! - _Realmente es un desquiciado._

 _Podía sentir el dolor de mis piernas por el veneno de la luz expandirse, pero con un diablo si acepto que ese bastardo haya tocado a Asia…_

 _Sé que será inútil el intentarlo… pero debo de ver si lo logro, si quiero hacerme tan fuerte como Son Goku o ser tan fuerte como Piccolo-san, debo de intentarlo por el bien de Asia y para no defraudar a Godou-senpai o a Buchou._

 _Con miedo visible en mi cuerpo es que doblo mi cuerpo mientras mi pierna derecha se hace para atrás y doblo mi cuerpo hacía el lado derecho para poner mis manos a la altura de mi abdomen, la mano derecha arriba y la izquierda abajo con los dedos extendidos hacía abajo, era como si estuviera sosteniendo en mi mano y empezó a concentrarme en mi poder en ese punto, debía de hacerlo, con tal de proteger a Asia es que haría un Kame-Hame-Ha…_

 ** _[BUIM]_**

 _Mi cuerpo sintió un dolor increíble en el pecho, entonces caigo sumamente adolorido. De mi pecho sale humo debido al veneno de la luz que entro de una bala del bastardo de Freed._

– No sé qué planeabas hacer con esa ridícula posa, pero… es tu muerte en estos instantes.

 _Mierda._

 _Sabía que no podría derrotarlo, pensar que podía hacer una Kame Hame Ha como son Goku ni el Kiensan de Krillin me saldría con lo débil que soy, con el poco poder demoníaco que tengo, pero no puedo rendirme._

 _Incluso con un dolor penetrante que hace temblar mis huesos no puedo rendirme así como así delante de Asia. Nuevamente me puso en la pose de una Kame Hame Ha y el resultado fue el mismo, ¡La maldita luz realmente duele! No puedo creer que esto duela tanta, de verdad no lograre proteger a Asia…_

– Ya que me aburres demasiado es que te matara de una vez – _Freed se acercó poco a poco mientras alzaba su sable de luz hacía donde estoy…_

 _Así que este es mi final ¿eh? Fue acaso tan patético como me imagino que fue, no pude salvar a una mujer indefensa así que sí… debí de ser muy patético, esperando con una mirada de odio al sacerdote que estaba a punto de clavar su espada en mí…_

 _[BRILLO]_

 _Un brillo azul de la nada se formó sorprendiéndome como al cura. El brillo poco a poco tomo la forma de un círculo el cual yo reconocía, el símbolo de la casa Gremory._

 _Del círculo salen personas que conozco muy bien. Kiba, Koneko, Akeno-senpai, Buchou y Godou-senpai._

* * *

 _FIN POV ISSEI_

Deteniendo a Freed se encontraba todo el club de investigación de lo oculto había llegado cuando sintieron que algo malo pasaba con Issei, los presentes al instante notaron las heridas del cuerpo de su compañero como a dos de los soldados que debían de servir a la iglesia, pero la vista de Godou se fijó en la persona que había en la pared.

– Vinimos a rescatarte, Hyodou-chan – Dijo Kiba a su compañero.

– Ara ara. Esto sin duda es horrible – Comento Akeno observando el cuerpo clavado en la pared.

–… Cura – Hablo Koneko observando al hombre con sable de luz.

– ¡Hyahou es una reunión de muchos demonios a los cuales descuartizar! Y ¡Aquí va mi regalo…! - Antes de poder su oración es que fue mandado a volar por un fuerte golpe proporcionado por Godou, quien se había movido a una gran velocidad que había aprendido en su viaje a la sociedad de almas con el idiota de Doni y bajo las enseñanzas de cierta mujer gato y el mismo idiota.

– Issei – Godou nombro al joven que era ayudado por Koneko para estabilizarse, el mismo junto con los demás observaron al joven rey – Buen trabajo – Los jóvenes demonios no entendían las palabras de Godou, pero Issei sonrió mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos ante las palabras de Godou ante lo que solo ambos sabían – Ahora es mi turno – Un poder empezó a emanar de Godou que reflejaba su ira.

– Te ayudo Godou-senpai – Hablo Kiba invocando una espada para batallar junto con su compañero de contrato, incluso Koneko se preparaba para la batalla en contra del cura.

– Deténganse – Godou los detuvo antes de que avanzaran – Los senpais ya nos mostraron como pelean el día anterior y ahora Ise ha mostrado su decisión definitiva como demonio, es hora de por fin haga un movimiento como un demonio de la casa Gremory… además, no pienso perdonar al bastardo que lastimo a mi amigo – La voz de Godou sonaba bastante seria así como fuerte como para provocar que sus compañeros retrocedieran.

Para Godou un amigo era una persona especial por la cual el daría su vida un centenar de veces sin recompensa alguna más que el que este bien, motivo por el cual cuando alguien, sea humano o dios se atrevía a lastimar o amenazar a sus amigos es que dejaría atrás todo rastro de pacifismo con tal de asesinar al bastardo que las timo a sus amigo.

– Maldito hijo de puta desgraciado mal nacido de la chingada – Enfurecido al punto de lanzar más de diez mil ofensas en contra de Godou es que Freed salió de la pared – Nunca antes un demonio me había dado un golpe, ¡Como te atreves a tocar al gran Freed maldito demonio de porquería! ¡Te asesinare primero antes de ir por el cobarde debilucho de ahí junto con los demás Akuma Sentai de mierda! – Freed apunto con su pistola hacía el idiota que lo golpeo.

– Godou-senpai esquiva eso, esa bala es de luz y no puedes ver a donde ira – Gritó Issei a Godou quien no se movió pase a las palabras del castaño, entonces Freed disparo el gatillo aterrando a Issei, pero…

– Imposible – Gritó Freed quien volvió a disparar, una y otra vez – Como es que no recibes daño alguno con estas increíbles balas de luz.

– La magia más débil que la mía no me afecta y esas balas de luz son menos que basura – Godou sonrió sádicamente ante la mirada incrédula de Freed, aunque sospechaba que sus compañeros en su espalda se encontraban igual de impactados – Como sea, es hora de empezar la venganza por mi compañero herido – Comento Godou para aumentar su poder mágico y que de la nada apareciera en sus manos donde una era una hermosa Katana cuyo filo era sumamente intimidador mientras que en la mano izquierda había una wakizashi las cuales tenían el mango de color morado con la guardia rectangulares con las esquinas cortadas.

– Creación de espadas – Dijo sorprendido Kiba al observar como Godou había invocado espadas en sus manos, pero el poder de esas espadas superaba a cualquiera que haya podía crear por él mismo – Sin duda un mago de alto nivel, esas espadas están a la par con espadas del infierno de los grandes caballeros guardianes del inframundo.

– Crees que por invocar una espada y una pequeñez como esas me intimidaras ¡Cuando te despedace pieza por pieza romperé esos juguetes! – Bramó Freed para lanzarse en contra del demonio a quien pensaba asesinar, pero el chasquido del metal resonó cuando la Katana logro detener el sable de luz como si nada.

Lo vista de los presentes solo podía ser descrita como sorpresa ante la fuerza de Godou para detener un arma intangible y de cierta manera inexistente con una espada normal. Godou conocía muy bien a este conjunto de espadas en una de sus batallas más crueles en sus múltiples viajes dimensionales ocasionados por Aisha, motivo por el cual nunca subestimaría el poder de esa Katana como de la Wakizashi pero los oponentes que nunca han batallado contra ellas no sabrían lo peligrosas que eran.

Con fuerza es que ambos se separaron. Godou no podía estar al nivel de Doni en la espada, pero que nadie pensara que su habilidad entrenada por diversos motivos no podía igualar a un talento con la espada como lo era Freed, aunque ciertamente prefería vencer de cortas estocadas que seguir un duelo muy seguro.

– No pienso tolerar más esto – Comento Freed ya cabreado – Un demonio me golpea y además evita ser cortado por el gran Freed ¡Ahora mismo hare hasta lo imposible para matar a estos mal paridos de mierda! ¡No descansare hasta hacerte agujeros que parezcas queso sucio para luego matar al debilucho de mierda que hace poses ridículas! – Bramó enojado el cura para lanzarse en una danza de espadas contra Godou.

Cubriendo con su Wakizashi la espada es que apunto al cuello con su Katana. Freed saltó hacia atrás de manera ágil con tal de evitar que la Katana atravesara su cuello de forma directa, entonces con velocidad increíble así como un manejo de la espada como de flexibilidad otorgada a caballeros o gimnastas es que logro mover su sable hasta un lado de la cara de Godou, dañando su mejilla izquierda con ese golpe.

Godou devolvió el golpe con un ligero corte por la parte baja izquierda del labio. Ambos enemigos se habían dañado mutuamente con sus armas, pero pase a eso Godou no lograba sonreír con emoción de batalla por el tipo de persona que era su enemigo, aunque dicho pensamiento era compartido con su rival.

– ¡Maldito demonio bastardo putrefacto perdido en la mierda del universo! Cómo puede un demonio de mierda como tú estar tan igualado contra el gran Freed, aunque estoy feliz de que por fin haya un rival digno de matar tras siempre vencer a los demonios de una estocada ¡Eso se vuelve aburrido! – Una sonrisa desquiciada salió de los labios de Freed mientras sentía como la batalla entre él y Godou aumentaba – El matarte será lo mejor…

No pudo terminar cuando un sillón fue aventado a su rostro y este corto a la mitad el mueble que le habían lazado, pero detrás del mueble es que apareció Godou cortando en el brazo izquierdo de Freed que soltó la pistola de luz por el dolor. Godou desactivo las espadas para dar un fuerte golpe al rostro de Freed, entonces dio una patada en la barbilla y para rematar concentro poder mágico en sus manos para dar un golpe en el centro del pecho que mando a volar a Freed.

El impacto tuvo que haber sido diez veces peor de lo que una persona normal pudiera tolerar, pero Freed salió del hueco en la pared con una sonrisa de emoción en su cara.

– ¡Esta sensación! ¡Esta emoción que hay en mi corazón! ¡Creo que me eh enamorado! Y ahora debo de asesinar al idiota que provoca este deseo asesino mío que no puede ser comparado con otras veces – Freed sacó la lengua al momento de reír mientras decía cosas extrañas – ¡Ahora muere mientras aceptas el amor de un cura amante de descuartizar demonios! – Freed se preparó para cortar a Godou en su próximo ataque.

 _[BOOOM]_

Una oleada de poder demoníaco destruyo la mesa que había entre los 2 combatientes. Los dos varones observaron como Rias se encontraba sumamente enojada liberando poder demoníaco a mil por hora.

– Parece que te la has pasado bien cuidando de mis sirvientes – La voz de Rias sonaba sumamente enfadada y muy posiblemente era por las heridas provocadas en Issei como en Godou por el cura, aunque Godou podía entender la ira de Rias al haber estado en sus zapatos un tiempo en su mundo.

Elimino una isla entera cuando una deidad ataco a Ena y la lastimo suavemente e incluso casi destruye un puerto en Italia con el Jabalí solo por una actuación de Erika al iniciar su vida como Campione, vaya que entendía el odio de Rias hacía Freed por tocar a sus amigos y ese era el motivo por el cual Godou peleaba.

– Claro que me eh estado divirtiendo mucho, ¡Estaba a punto de hacer el corte más pequeño de carne del mundo con ese maldito debilucho hasta que llegaron! Y ahora estoy por hacer desaparecer a este demonio – Afirmo Freed con una desquiciada sonrisa en cara.

 _[BOOOM]_

Uno de los muebles del lugar había sido destruida por el poder de Rias dejando sorprendido a Godou por el incremento de poder, no es que fuera un poder que rivalizara con el suyo o el de cualquier deidad que haya enfrentado en el pasado, pero era un poder del cual estar pendientes si tenía que batallar en contra de ella.

– Me aseguraré de no perdonar aquellos que hieren a mis sirvientes - Godou alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Rias. Como Rey que era sabía que en ocasiones se debía de referir a sus compañeros de manera general y no por nombres debido a la posición, pero realmente no le gustaba que lo llamaran Sirviente al ser alguien que portaba el nombre de rey de reyes – Especialmente no puedo perdonar a un delincuente como tú el dañar mis posiciones personales.

Una cosa podía ser llamar a cada uno de los presentes como siervos o piezas que es correcto al estar todos basados en el juego de ajedrez, pero de eso a tratarlos como objetos ya era otra cosa. Godou se limitó a no dar replica acerca de ser llamado como una "cosa" en vez de una persona, pero vaya que no pensaba dejar pasar eso como si solo se cerraran los ojos de las personas, no era ese tipo de persona amable.

– Buchou – Antes de que Godou dijera a Rias algo sobre meterse en su batalla o el haberlo llamado como un objeto, Akeno fue quien llamó la atención de su amo – Una cantidad de Ángeles Caídos se acerca a esta zona de manera rápida, si esto sigue así entonces estaremos en desventaja – Comento Akeno a Rias quien al ver a su reina paso a una nueva mirada de odio puro a Freed.

– Ya tenemos a Ise así que prepara el círculo de tele transportación – Ordeno Rias a su reina quien asintió para prepararse – Godou debes de regresar ahora – Godou ahora si frunció el ceño.

Estaba en la mitad de una batalla en contra de un bastardo al cual su más poderosa habilidad deseaba incinerar… realmente quería Rias que él escapara de la batalla dejando libre a ese maldito pecador, era algo que Kusanagi Godou no podía tolerar bajo ninguna circunstancia… pero ahora simplemente era un siervo bajo el mando de los Gremory.

Con agilidad se dirigió a donde sus compañeros sin guardar sus espadas, una vez saliera de la vista de Rias tendría su venganza, en nombre de la inocente familia asesina el día de hoy.

– Buchou tenemos que llevarla a ella – Dijo Issei rápidamente mientras señalaba a la monja.

– Eso no puede ser posible Ise, el círculo mágico solo puede llevar a demonios y además, este círculo solo sirve para demonios que sean de la familia Gremory – Issei no podía creer lo que Rias le había indicado, entonces volvió a observar a Asia.

– Reencontrémonos nuevamente, Ise-san – Dijo Asia con una linda pero triste sonrisa.

– ¡Asia! – Gritó Issei pero Godou al escuchar eso observo a la monja.

– No los dejare – Gritó Freed para lanzarse con prisa con su sable de luz mientras apuntaba con su pistola al corazón de Issei, más el círculo empezó a brillar en señal de que pronto todo el mundo desaparecería, pero entonces…

 _[CLANCK]_

El choque entre luz y acero se repitió cuando Godou destruyo con su cuerpo la bala de luz y con su Wakizashi detuvo el avance de la espada de Luz – Que estás haciendo Godou – Pregunto Rias a su siervo cuando observo que el joven había abandonado el círculo para detener a Freed.

– Los veo en el club – Fueron las únicas palabras del demonio antes de que todos desaparecieran.

– Así que te quedaste para ser asesinado por el gran Freed ¡Realmente te adoro lo suficiente como para partirte en muchos pedazos! ¡Apurémonos antes de que los molestos cuervos de mierda eviten nuestra diversión! – Comento Freed con una retorcida sonrisa en cara ante la idea de batallar contra Godou hasta la muerte, pero el chico simplemente con un movimiento alejo a Freed del choque de espadas.

– Asesinaste a una familia sin una razón aparente – Comento Godou liberando parte de su poder – Lastimaste a mi Kouhai que tanto esfuerzo puso para combatir contra ti y te burlaste de él – La tierra como el cielo empezaron a retumbar con miedo por el detestable poder que los podía acabar – Y golpeaste a la chica que buscaba proteger como si nada… _ERES HOMBRE MUERTO_ – Eran pocos los que se atreverían a enfrentar a Godou cuando estaba 100% cabreado como lo estaba ahora.

– Que empiece la matanza – Y Freed era uno de esos pocos idiotas, pero antes de decir una oración.

 _[TRUENO]_

El potente y sonoro rugido del cielo fue otorgado junto al golpe que Godou proporciono a Freed. En esos momentos Freed no logro observar cuando se había movido el demonio para golpearlo y entonces.

 _[TRUENO][GOLPE]_

De su espalda una patada lo mando al suelo por una fuerza descomunal junto con el sonido del trueno. Freed intento pararse totalmente adolorido, pero entonces…

 _[TRUENO][TRUENO][TRUENO][TRUENO]X10…15…28…MUCHOS_

Asia quien se había quedado de espectadora era testigo de cómo un demonio desaparecía y aparecía como arte de magia mientras el padre Freed era atacado misteriosamente cuando reaparecía el demonio, pero si Asia se fijaba bien podía notar que el cuerpo del demonio tenía rayos rodeando su cuerpo como el de un Super Saiyajin Fase 2 y que con cada golpe que daba, el sonido de un trueno golpeaba violentamente la zona.

Freed fue mandado a volar junto con el sonido de un potente trueno golpeando la tierra. Los rayos desaparecieron del cuerpo del joven mientras empezaba a respirar adolorido así como cansado.

– "Usar la velocidad divina en combate mientras los uso con artes taoístas realmente daña mi cuerpo y si sigo así… mi corazón pronto tendrá el mismo destino" – El uso de la **[Velocidad de Dios]** o **[Velocidad Divina]** daba una carga muy pesada al cuerpo del usuario que dependiendo de su forma de usarlo, podría o no afectar no solo al corazón sino al cuerpo o huesos del usuario.

Como una nota al margen; Alexander Gascoigne quien era apodado como el Príncipe Negro, era el mejor usuario de la velocidad de dios pero usualmente no la usaba en combate sino para escapar de las batallas y eso era por el precio a pagar de usar habilidades de batalla con ella.

Puede que no se haya podido observar nada pero en realidad es que Godou había activado la velocidad divina para dar un golpe a Freed que lo mando a volar, entonces con la velocidad divina se puso a un lado de él para patear su rostro y llevarlo al aire entonces con un rápido salto le proporcionó una parada en la cabeza que lo devolvió al suelo y cuando se levantó, una andanada de golpes es lo que el cura recibió a la velocidad divina.

Pero dichas acciones también cansaron al rey demonio por el uso de la velocidad divina con el arte taoísta enseñada por su hermana.

Freed salió con una mirada enfadada de la pared observando a Godou. El joven rey suspiro al observar como el cura salió con la intención de batallar, pase a lo adolorido que debía de encontrarse por los golpes como truenos que se le habían proporcionado y era probable que estuviera en un estado Berserker que hiciera que no sintiera los golpes.

– Veo que el putrefacto demonio sabe algunos trucos interesantes – Comento Freed con una sonrisa maniática en su cara – ¡Pero ahora es cuando la diversión apenas comienza! ¡Peleemos hasta que los malditos cuervos nos detengan y te maten al ser más! – Lanzó una carcajada el cura mientras pretendía continuar la batalla.

– "Continuar esta batalla es una pérdida de tiempo en estos momentos" – Fue el pensamiento de Godou ante su situación actual – "Debo de irme antes de que los caídos lleguen, ya que hay una mínima posibilidad de que Raynare este con ellos y además…" – Observando a un lado de la habitación observo a la monja de rubios cabellos – "Es hora de usar el plan F".

– Que pasa demonio de pacotilla, acaso ya no te quedan más trucos – Gritó en éxtasis Freed a Godou esperando más pelea del demonio.

Más Godou empezó a soltar una fuerte torrente de magia para emanar un aura carmesí con azabache entonces aspiro mucho aire en sus pulmones para juntar el poder mágico dentro de sus pulmones y entonces gritar a la par que soltaba un fuerte torrente de magia – **[Dokuryu no Hoko]** – Entonces el rugido impacto contra Freed nuevamente mandándolo a la pared.

– ¡Bastardo mal nacido de mierda! ¡Que coños fue ese último ataque! – Bramó Freed con todo su cuerpo quemándose por dentro, podía sentir como todas sus fuerzas escapaban, pero entonces observo como Godou invoco nuevamente una Katana – Acaso no entiendes que esa inútil espada no me podrá detener bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¡Te rebanare hasta que no quede nada de ti! – Entonces Godou soltó una ligera risa – ¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Acaso te ríes porque morirás cortado en trocitos? ¿Es así? ¡Entonces disfruta de tu deseo!

– _Mae Sode no Shirayuki_ – Unas palabras salieron de la boca de Godou mientras un aire frío empezó a rodear-lo, entonces al mover la espada como girándola es que tanto la hoja, guardia y manga se volvieron de un hermoso blanco como la nieve misma y una larga tela salía del mango, entonces la hoja se hizo un poco más larga y la guardia se hizo circular – **[Hyoma no saisho no odori, Maiso]** (Primera danza del demonio del hielo, entierro) – Cuando dijo tales palabras es que Godou blando en el aire la espada y entonces…

 _[HIE][HIE]_

Todo el lugar había sido congelado en menos de un parpadeo.

 _[RUPTURA]_

Saliendo del hielo temblando mientras el veneno había desaparecido así como sus heridas cicatrizaron pero congelaban su interior y exterior era Freed, el cura mostraba la mirada de un demonio en esos momentos en búsqueda del maldito demonio al que no se le acababan sus malditos trucos baratos…

– Que demonios – Freed observo cada zona y solo pudo ver una cosa… alas negras. En cada esquina de la casa solo habían ángeles caídos observando incrédulos a Freed, entonces una joven de alas negras se acercó, esa chica era Raynare y tenía una mirada enfada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Donde está la monja – Pregunto Raynare nada feliz con el exorcista errante quien la miro como si no importara su voz – Acaso quieres morir ahora – Freed chasqueo su lengua con sus dientes nada feliz de la amenaza de la caída.

– Por si no te diste cuenta estaba atrapado en un muro de hielo, es obvio que no sé dónde está la estúpida monja – Fue la respuesta de un disgustado Freed – Solo quiero ir a buscar al maldito demonio que se atrevió a jugar con el Gran Freed como si fuera un mocoso, lo despedazare como si no hubiera mañana, ese maldito demonio – La mirada de Freed demostraba ira.

– Dejaste que un demonio se llevara a la monja – Raynare estaba cada vez más enfadada con lo inútil que resultó ser el exorcista – Espero que recuperes a Asia lo más pronto posible o… serás sacrifico a Kokabiel-sama – El sacerdote frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la hermosa mujer.

– De no ser porque al encontrarla entonces me veré con ese bastardo demonio de 5ta es qué no pienso olvidar eso para ir matando a más personas que hagan contratos con demonios, me encargare de separar tu cabeza de tu cuello Godou – Raynare abrió los ojos ante ese nombre.

– Que dijiste – Pregunto Raynare y Freed alzó una ceja mientras soltaba un ¿Eh? – Que nombre mencionaste antes – Pregunto con un tono más serio que antes.

– Ese era el nombre que el idiota de Hyodou Issei como un estúpido Bishounen rubio dijeron ¡Mierda! No quería saber el nombre de demonios, ahora mi perfecta memoria fotográfica no podrá olvidar esos malditos nombres – Bramó Freed antes de ver la mirada de sorpresa de los ojos de Raynare – Que te sucede.

– Nada – Fue la fría respuesta de Raynare – "No, no es posible" – Pensó Raynare mientras se volteaba – Nos vamos antes de que necesitemos borrar la mente de más humanos – Los presentes asintieron para retirarse, al final solo quedaron Freed y otra persona.

– Sí el demonio es quien creo que es, déjame ayudarte a encontrarlo y combatirlo – Hablo Zack a Freed quien miró al joven de cabello verde – Yo también tengo mi propio deseo de venganza en contra de Godou si es el demonio que creo que es, así que… peleamos juntos en esta ocasión, Freed – Dijo Zack dándole la mano al sacerdote.

Freed no dijo nada y simplemente se marchó tarareando una canción sobre demonios, espadas y asesinatos de niños.

– Lunático – Dijo Zack para retirarse.

* * *

 _FRENTE AL VIEJO EDIFICIO DE LA ACADEMIA KOUH_

En la oscura tierra de la academia donde no había nada más que la tranquilidad del viento como el sonido de las ramas chocando entre ellas, pero entonces una luz apareció dejando ver a dos personas. Una hermosa joven de rubios cabellos que estaba sorprendida así como un joven que parecía sumamente cansado.

Esas personas eran Asia y Godou quienes habían escapado de la casa donde se encontraban gracias al uso de la **[Velocidad Divina]** de Godou, pero debido a que era la 2da vez que lo usaba su corazón empezaba a sentir las represalias de usar aquel poder destinado a dañarlo de severidad pero no era algo que no pudiera tolerar, pero con su mano derecha en su pecho por el dolor de su corazón por la velocidad.

– Te encuentras bien – Pregunto Asia preocupada por el joven que la había salvado de Freed – Deja te ayudo – La chica entonces puso sus manos alrededor del corazón de Godou mientras un anillo de oro se ponía en su dedo índice y un aura verde salía, pero al instante se destruyó – ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Asia al ver que su poder fue destruido, entonces volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado.

– La magia no me afecta – La chica observo al joven quien sonreía sarcásticamente – Estaré bien en unos segundos, por el momento debemos entrar – Comento Godou a Asia quien asintió preocupada por la forma de actuar de Godou.

Godou junto con Asia caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del club.

Cuando la puerta se abrió los demonios del clan Gremory quienes al parecer estaban en una discusión observaron cómo es que Godou junto (para sorpresa de Issei) Asia habían entrado – Interrumpimos algo – Dijo Godou alzando una ceja, pero la mirada de sus compañeros se debatían entre alegría y… ¿pena?

– Como – Dijo sorprendida Rias al ver a su peón con vida, aunque su mirada demostraba felicidad – Eso no importa, me alegro que hayas vuelto… aunque veo que trajiste contigo a otra persona – Dijo Rias observando a Asia.

– No podía abandonarla con el maniático de Freed y tampoco podía dejar que la intención de un guerrero se perdiera – Comento Godou observando a Issei, pero los presentes observaron como Godou caminaba con complicación, hasta que un potente dolor de su corazón provoco que cayera al suelo y sus amigos lo apoyaran – Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco – Kiba junto con Akeno ayudaron a Godou para que se sentara.

– Es bueno ver que lograste salir con vida, pero… como sobreviviste a una batalla campal entre caídos y un exorcista errante – Pregunto Rias a Godou sorprendida de que Godou estuviera vivo, no es que le molestara, por dios estaba feliz de que estuviera bien, pero como lo había hecho.

– Congele al imbécil para salir corriendo con la monja antes de que los caídos llegaran – Mintió… o más bien, no dijo toda la verdad – Debo agradecer que el idiota se confió al punto que me permitió congelarlo, así que estuve corriendo a toda velocidad con un poco de magia para llegar más rápido, pero la presión duele – Comento Godou a Rias – Me imagino que el debate de hace poco fue sobre si abandonarme o no ¿verdad? – Los presentes no dijeron nada pero tenían sorpresa en sus ojos.

– Como lo supiste – Pregunto Akeno sorprendida por la adivinanza de Godou.

– Es un tema del cual estoy consiente en muchos casos de mi vida – Comento Godou a los presentes quienes observaron a Godou – Cierta persona siempre daba la "opción" de abandonar a alguien de ser necesario con tal de vencer, motivo por el cual entiendo que Rias se haya negado a ir a mi ayuda mientras Issei como Kiba y no sé si Koneko hayan pedido ir a ayudarme – Los jóvenes asintieron desde la chica de cabellos blancos hasta los dos jóvenes – Al final no fue necesario y eso es bueno – Comento Godou.

– Y has dejado a la persona de la situación atrás como te indicaba – Pregunto Issei a Godou curioso.

– No – Fue la respuesta de Godou – Soy una persona egoísta así como orgullosa que busca salvar a todos de ser posible, pero aquellos con un importante cargo deben de aceptar que no hay salvación en alguna situaciones y es por eso que estoy bien con la decisión de Rias como rey de la nobleza – Los presentes se calmaron y dejaron de lado ese tema – Ahora quiero saber acerca de ese tipo llamado Freed puede ser un cura si está bajo la protección de los Ángeles Caídos.

– Existen dos tipos de sacerdotes: Los que sirven a dios con su luz para proteger a la humanidad y los sacerdotes errantes que son expulsados de la iglesia – Empezó a contar Rias a su peón que pregunto acerca de lo que deseaba.

– ¿Errantes? – Pregunto Issei ante las palabras de Rias – "Otra vez esa palabra".

– El exorcismo es un acto puro y divino dirigido a dios, pero cuando un exorcista empieza a disfrutar el asesinar demonio al punto de sentirse únicamente vivos cuando los matan es que la iglesia los abandona a su suerte o… se encarga de ellos – Los dos jóvenes demonios entendían perfectamente el significado de esas palabras como para preguntar – Pero hay personas que logran escapar de ese destino y saben cómo terminan – Pregunto Rias a los chicos e Issei no sabía con exactitud.

– Aquellos expulsados de la luz de dios buscan hogar con quien del cielo cayo – Al decir esas palabras todos voltearon a ver a Godou.

– Hermosamente poético y cierto – Comento Rias ante la respuesta del joven – Los exorcistas expulsados de la iglesia se van con los Ángeles que cayeron desde el cielo, los ángeles caídos – Issei abrió los ojos ante la respuesta de Rias – Los ángeles caídos conservan la luz de extermino de los demonio aunque está ligeramente contaminado con una fuerza maligna diferente a la de los demonios y como los demonios y los ángeles, perdieron muchos soldados en la antigua guerra y por eso buscan soldados errantes de las iglesias.

– Entonces los caídos buscan soldados como lo son Freed quienes tienen un enorme gusto por asesinar demonios y ellos les dan poder a cambio de unirse a sus filas de combate – Rias asintió a las palabras de Godou.

– Sin duda eres muy observador cuando se trata de hablar de batallas ¿verdad? – Godou sonrió suavemente ante el comentario de Rias – Pero tienes toda la razón. Cuando un padre o exorcista empieza a desear asesinar a los demonios es que los Caídos van con ellos para ofrecerles poderes y que continúen con su matanza a los demonios olvidando que una vez fueron adoradores de Dios. El chico de hace rato era un exorcista que sirve bajo el poder de los ángeles caídos y es muy estúpido al meterse con ellos al ser tan peligrosos como los reales…. No, como ellos no tienen restricciones son un problema mayor que los exorcistas reales y más si eres un demonio y eso significa que la iglesia a la cual fuiste Issei, no era de Dios sino de los Ángeles Caídos.

– Te sigue doliendo verdad –La voz de la monja llamó la atención de los presentes cuando vieron que estaba cerca de Issei quien sonrió vagamente – Deja que te ayude – Con prisa poniendo su mano en las heridas provocadas por Freed – Terminaste tan lastimado por protegerme del padre Freed, lo lamento Ise-san – Comento Asia sanando para sorpresa de los presentes (salvo por Godou) las heridas de Issei.

– Acabas de sanar las heridas de un demonio – Pregunto Rias a la monja quien volteo a ver a Rias con sorpresa en su cara.

– Es un poder otorgado por dios – Comento Asia con una triste sonrisa.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Godou a Rias ante la expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

– Un poder capaz de sanar a demonios es algo sumamente raro entre todos los **[Sacred Gear]** del mundo – Godou se impresiono ante las palabras de Rias para observar a Asia quien sabana a Issei – Con razón los caídos la deseaban, pero con esa actitud suya tan amable al punto de sanar un demonio quien debería ser su enemigo…

– Creo que sería buena idea dejar que se quede con Issei mientras pasa todo esto – Rias observo a Godou ante esas palabras – Es lo mejor para ambos y si realmente es tan amable como aparente dudo que intente traicionar a Issei y… es mejor tener este poder a que los caídos – Rias pensó en esas palabras.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE_

Con la llegada de la noche es que Godou junto con Issei y Asia se despidieron de todos los presentes para ir a su hogar, aunque Godou decidió acompañar a los dos jóvenes pues Asia había sido invitada por Godou a quedarse en la casa de Issei y ya que el chico dijo que sus padres podrían no estar de acuerdo, dijo que él pensaba encargarse de ese tema de ser necesario.

Godou decidió dejar espació entre Issei y Asia para que ambos pudieran hablar entre ellos, pero había otra razón por la cual Godou decidió ir un poco más atrás de los chicos y eso era por el sentimiento de alguien aferrando sus delicadas manos alrededor de su cuellos como si tratara de asfixiarlo y eso era porque había alguien o algo haciéndolo.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello morado atado en dos coletas en forma espirales que tenía una corona donde en el centro había una calavera y a los lados salían 3 huesos en forma de costillas con dos huesos saliendo del lado bajo de la corona. Su blanca piel era sumamente hermosa y debido a un parche negro tapando su ojo derecho solo se podía ver en su hermoso ojo izquierdo un brillante color verde esmeralda y sus pequeños labios pintados con un labial morado, su rostro fino podía cautivar a cualquier hombre que la viera pero tenía una misteriosa y peligrosa aura como la de una viuda negra. Su ropaje constaba de un llamativo Kimono negro con el cuello de color blanco con una tela alrededor de los hombros de un color rojo que dejaba caer otra tela de color morado y que en el centro del kimono había una imagen de una calavera dorada, sus brazos cubiertos por dos grandes mangas del kimono y sus pies tapados por el mismo vestido.

A su derecha estaba una joven mujer de un corto cabello morado que no superaba los hombros y que tenía un largo flequillo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo dejando ver su ojo derecho de un hermoso color verde esmeralda pero que brillaba de manera húmeda, la chica tenía la mitad de su rostro tapado por una tela negra dejando la zona de su ojos y oreja izquierda como parte de su mejilla lo único visible de su rostro inexpresivo comparable con el de Koneko. La chica no era alta pues debía de tener unos 1.68 cm de alto dejando que su cabeza llegara hasta sus hombros. Su ropa constaba de un tipo de chaleco rojo de manga corta con los finales morados y que dejaba expuesto el centro de su pecho que caía y dejaba su estómago libre pero en el centro del estómago una tela morada envuelta hacía que su cuerpo fuera ajustado dejando notar su delgada cintura así como sus caderas y sus caderas eran protegidas por un short corto negro, en sus brazos una tela negra que se ajustaban en sus hombros y delgados brazos pero en sus brazos como piernas habían una tela naranja atada por unas cuerdas y llevaba unos zapatos negros de tacón corto.

Las dos mujeres parecían cortesanas del antiguo Japón de la edad Edo que eran sumamente hermosas, pero la más joven tenía la mirada de una mujer que encontró a su esposo engañándola con otra mujer y la mayor tenía una mirada enfada como si su novio le dijera que había estado saliendo con otras chicas tras su 1er año de noviazgo.

– _Me podrías decir porque nos invocaste sin llamar a nuestro nombre, pero llamaste a esa perra de hielo como si nada_ – La voz de la hermosa mujer resonaba en los oídos del joven mientras su garganta era suave pero dolorosamente aplastada por sus tersas manos.

– Sabes el motivo incluso mejor que yo – Hablo en un susurro Godou a la hermosa mujer – Podrías soltar mi cuello, empiezo a sentir que realmente podrías matarme.

– _No, a menos que me respondas a mi duda y me guste la respuesta no te soltare, de lo contrario te podría destruir el cuello_ – Comento la hermosa mujer con una sonrisa angelical que no daba juego con sus amenazantes palabras.

– No las nombre porque son demasiado poderosas como para que las usara en contra de una escoria como lo era el cura, ustedes son una de mis muchas armas especiales al punto de solo usarlas contra poderosos adversarios y no contra alguien como Freed – Comento Godou esperando que la mujer calmara su ira.

– _Eso quiere decir que yo si soy digna de batallar contra una escora como esa y que soy más débil que "esas" ordinarías espadas_ – Una elegante voz llamo su atención provocando un ligero suspiro. A su izquierda apareció una hermosa mujer de un lanco cabello cual nieve que llegaba al final de la espalda pero que estaba trenzado en la parte posterior del cuello y con otro peinado que dejaba su cabello en un círculo. Su pálida piel cual nieve o hielo podía hacer que una persona la mirara fascinado y sus ojos de un color azul-perlado que brillaba con la ferocidad de una tormenta de nieve, su rostro fino pero con un aura delicada le daba el encanto de llamarla Shiroyukihime (Blanca nieves). Su delgado cuerpo cubierto por un Yukata simple blanco con un obi perla atando alrededor de la cintura que tenía detrás una tela blanca ligeramente iluminada parecida al amarillo.

– No es eso – Le respondió Godou a la hermosa mujer de blancos cabellos – Comparada con Katen Kyokotsu, tu habilidad como elegancia eran la mejor opción para detener al idiota de Freed, sabes que nunca me atrevería a usarte de mala manera, mi pequeña blanca nieves – La hermosa mujer sonrió mientras tapaba su boca con la manga de su Yukata.

– _A veces odio que sepas que evitar nuestra ira y hacer que nuestro corazones latan a la vez –_ La hermosa mujer se acercó al joven para darle un frío beso en la mejilla – _No olvides que puedo congelar tu corazón y matarte si así lo deseo_ – La hermosa mujer de nieve desapareció tras ese susurro.

– _Sera mejor que la próxima vez nos nombres y no solo nos invoques de manera sellada o sino… podrías saber porque una cortesana es peligrosa fuera y dentro de la cama_ – Con un beso suave en la mejilla derecha es que la hermosa cortesana desapareció y la joven con su banda en medio beso la mejilla también para desaparecer.

Godou suspiro cuando las hermosas pero letales damas desaparecieron y su cuello dejo de sentir el miedo de romperse.

– Te encuentras bien Godou-senpai – El joven observo a Issei quien junto con Asia lo miraban preocupado – Parecías estar diciendo cosas sin sentido y mostrando una ligera expresión de dolor en su cara – Comento Issei a Godou quien sonrió ligeramente.

– Es por haberme salvado con esos peligrosos poderes ¿verdad?... Godou-san – Ante las palabras de Asia una imagen mental lo golpeo con su esposa Mariya Yuri, eso provoco una sonrisa en cara para caminar y poner su mano en la cabeza de la monja y moverla suavemente sonrojando a Asia.

– No te preocupes por eso, el dolor hace tiempo que pasó – Comento Godou para no asustar a la chica – Es porque hay una pequeña parte de luz en mi cuerpo que se está curando lentamente en estos momentos, estaré bien dentro de un corto periodo de tiempo, digo que el suficiente para llegar a la casa de Ise – Comento Godou a la monja errante.

– Realmente crees que podrás convencer a mis padres de que dejen a Asia vivir con nosotros – Pregunto Issei a Godou quien sonrió.

– Déjalo en mis manos – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en cara.

* * *

 _EN LA RESIDENCIA HYODOU_

–… Entonces no hay problema con Asia viviendo con ustedes ¿verdad? – Pregunto Godou a los padres de Issei quienes se encontraban pensativos.

– Está seguro de querer dejar a Asia-chan con nosotros e Issei. Es un chico realmente pervertido que tiene un montón de revistas porno, solo está semana compro unas 8 revistas nuevas y 4 CD animes para mayores de edad – Comento la madre a Godou acerca de que la chica que se quedara con ellos viviendo.

– Issei me ha demostrado que puedo confiarle a mi prima y que la protegerá sin importar que, aunque es decisión de Asia si quiere quedarse – Comento Godou para ver a la joven monja rubia quien observo a los presentes – Quieres quedarte con Issei o _regresar a casa_ – La última parte de la frase le daba a entender a Asia lo que Godou quería decir.

– Quiero quedarme con Ise-san – Fue la respuesta de Asia.

– Espero que puedan cuidar de mi pequeña prima – Godou se levantó para dar una inclinación formal a los padres de Issei.

– No se preocupe – Respondieron los Hyodou devolviendo la inclinación.

– Sera mejor que regrese a casa antes de que se haga más de noche – Comento Godou observando que pronto pasarían las 11:30 de la noche y esperaba poder llegar a casa antes de las 12 de ser posible.

– Y sí te quedas a dormir el día de hoy – Godou observo sorprendido a la madre de Issei quien dijo esas palabras – Tenemos ropa de un viejo conocido que te deben de quedar y por la hora que es no sería bueno que salieras de noche, puedes dormir en el cuarto de Issei en un Futón – Godou pensaba negar esa opción por no querer ser una molestia innecesaria.

– No quisiera causarles más problemas en realidad – Comento Godou con una sutil sonrisa en cara.

– Quisiera que te quedaras – Comento Issei a Godou – Es muy tarde y realmente sería buena idea que te quedaras, la comida de mamá es sabrosa – Comento con una sonrisa en cara.

– De acuerdo – Comento Godou con una sonrisa – Pero no soy del tipo de persona que le gusta quedarse parado sin hacer nada así que permítanme ayudarles en la cocina, es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarme dormir aquí y cuidar de Asia – Comento Godou levantándose para ir a la cocina, pero eso sorprendió a Issei como a Asia.

– Sabes cocinar – Pregunto Issei como su madre al joven.

– Comparándose con mi abuelo o un chef no puedo decir que sea realmente delicioso, pero al menos será algo bueno – El joven empezó a ver lo que prepararía.

* * *

 _MÁS DE NOCHE_

Después de la cena (la mejor que hayan tenido según la familia Hyodou) es que los dos jóvenes fueron al cuarto del joven de la casa, donde ambos se preparaban para un nuevo día.

– No usaste hipnosis en mi familia como Buchou ¿verdad? – Pregunto Issei a Godou debido a que aún no se había dormido.

– No – Respondió Godou a la pregunta de Issei – Use una habilidad de mi familia llamada "Encanto" que es básicamente una buena forma de socializar con alguien y hacer que podamos confiar en los otros – Issei no parecía poder creer esas palabras, pero pensando en cómo era Godou tenía que admitir que podía ser totalmente cierto – Por cierto Issei – Godou se levantó para voltear a ver al joven pervertido.

– Hai – Respondió Issei a Godou cuando este lo nombro.

– ¿Quieres hacerte fuerte? – Pregunto Godou a Issei quien se levantó de la cama para mirar a los ojos a Godou.

– Sí, quiero hacerme muy fuerte – Fue la respuesta de Issei a Godou.

– Entonces te ayudare con eso, dime Issei ¿No quisieras aprender la Metsuryu Maho? ¿Te convertirías en un Dragon Slayer? – Issei abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de Godou, pero la sonrisa decidida en la cara de Godou le decía que no mentía.

* * *

 **Y con esto llegamos al final de un nuevo capítulo de esta serie.**

 **La batalla contra Freed ya pasó y Godou le dio una paliza increíble no vista solo por Asia, además de demostrar que otras armas tiene dentro de su dimensión de bolsillo.**

 **Como pudieron leer en lo que es la 1ra mitad de la historia, es contada desde el punto de vista de Issei ya que creí que sería lo mejor para darla también una razón a Godou de demostrar su poder a los demonios, aunque no haya mostrado casi nada de su poder a los demonios ni a su rival, pero vaya que Freed pasó por un muy mal rato.**

 **Además de demostrar unos pocos poderes mágicos que no cuentan como una divinidad, pues la mayoría de ellos se relaciona con destrucción masiva o tiene dificultades en lugares amplias. Aunque creo que la batalla fue lo suficientemente buena comparada con el poco tiempo que Godou tenía y también porque tuvo que salvar a Asia.**

 **Aunque adelante la mudanza de Asia con los Hyodou aparte de saltarme su reencarnación como demonio o la decisión de Rias de salvarla por el bien de Issei, aunque no sé si vaya a cambiar la muerte de Asia en el ritual o dejarlo, aunque creo cambiarlo por algo mejor.**

 **Y aunque faltan como 2 capítulos para acabar la saga de [Despertar de demonios] es que quiero que ustedes los lectores me indiquen que saga desean leer como continuación:**

 **a) La saga de Asesino de Dragones:** Godou decide enseñarle a Issei la magia asesina de dioses llevando al joven al inframundo para que tengan más libertad, pero se encuentran con una zona de dragones amenazada por un mal y los dos tienen que salvar a los dragones que viven en ese lugar junto con el despertar del poder de Issei.

 **B) La saga del Compromis _o_** : Básicamente el tomo 2, la batalla con Raiser.

 **C) La saga de los mitos:** Debido a la destrucción de la iglesia divina de Kouh es que nadie logro ver que un sello protegido desde hace tiempo era liberado de manera abrupta, ahora los causantes de todo esto deberán de alzarse para batallar en contra de sus nuevos enemigos, ahora Issei y Godou deberán de batallar en contra de dos poderosos seres escritos en la mitología.

 **D) La saga de Plata:** El aumento de poder demoníaco alerta a varios panteones y deciden ver quién o que provoca ese poder cuando Sihrzechs se encuentra en el infierno, entonces Kusanagi Godou deberá de batallar junto con unos compañeros quienes a su vez sabrán el poder de una deidad catalogada como **[Acero]** y por qué son tan fuertes.

 **Por favor díganme cuál de las siguientes sagas quieren leer después de terminar esta saga.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Dejen un review con su boto por favor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[El despertar]**

Un nuevo día empezaba en Kouh donde en la casa de los Hyodou se encontraban los padres de Issei así como el mencionado, pero las otras dos personas en la mesa eran Asia Argento quien era una monja exiliada de la iglesia a la cual Issei juro proteger y también estaba Kusanagi Godou quien era el demonio superior de Issei, todo el mundo disfrutaba de una deliciosa comida preparada por la matriarca de la casa Hyodou junto con el demonio lady killer conocido como Godou.

Basta decir que la comida era tan bueno que en un instante se terminó por completo por el increíble sabor que el joven había logrado junto con la madre de Issei, basta decir que la dama que cuidaba de la casa pidió consejos al joven de negros cabellos con la clara intención de que su comida obtuviera mejor sazonamiento así como diversos trucos que lo ayudaran con ese tipo de cosas en la casa, aunque Godou no parecía satisfecho con su propio resultado al compararse con otra persona en realidad.

Más todo el mundo disfruto de la deliciosa comida. Cuando todos los platos fueron terminados con sumo gozo y placer, es que los dos adolescentes que debían de ir a la academia Kouh para iniciar con sus clases de manera normal, aunque Issei estaba dudoso de dejar sola a Asia por si los ángeles caídos volvían a buscarla y peor con sus padres, pero Godou le dijo que no habría problema y que podía venir a la academia con ellos.

Motivo por el cual los presentes se despidieron de los padres de Hyodou y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la academia donde vivían dos demonios. Godou observo de reojo a Issei quien hablaba tímidamente con Asia quien devolvía la timidez al responder, pero para Godou eso era algo sumamente tierno cuando se entendía que uno era un demonio y la otra, una monja que una vez se entregó por completo a su creencia… a Dios.

Godou también tenía que hablar cosas con Asia para determinar el punto más importante en todo su rebuscado plan, pues no solo por tener a Asia a salvo de su lado significara que la guerra había terminado y eso lo sabía muy bien cuando recordaba la batalla que tuvo junto con John Pluto Smith cuando ambos pertenecían al gremio de Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord toco a sus compañeros, era obvio que no los caídos no pensaban dejar ir a su víctima como si nada y pensarían una forma de recuperarla y era más que probable que no tuvieran límites.

– Hoy no iremos a la escuela – Los dos presentes observaron al joven que caminaba en su espalda tras esa revelación – Es posible que los caídos nos busquen para recuperar a Asia y es por eso que la deje salir de tu hogar en 1er lugar, Issei – Informo Godou sorprendiendo a Issei como a Asia con esas palabras – Esto no terminara hasta que la cabeza de todo haya sido cortada del cuerpo… no literalmente claro, eso podría provocar una guerra en contra de los Caídos y los demonios – Informo Godou ante su analogía para detener la batalla – Convencer a la persona que da órdenes para que se retire de la batalla, pues eso terminaría con todo.

– Y como planeas hacer que esa persona se retire – Pregunto Issei a Godou.

– Siempre habrá un motivo detrás de las acciones de una persona y si una persona sabe cómo conseguir lo que desea, manipular a la cabeza del grupo es de lo más sencillo – Comento Godou con simpleza en sus palabras y es que eso fue enseñado por su amada compañera Erika en más de una ocasión – Pero antes necesitamos mantener una conversación con la cabeza del grupo y de ahí establecer el acuerdo para detener la batalla entre ambos bandos.

– Pero como sabremos quién es la cabeza del grupo – Pregunto Issei a Godou ya que dicha información no se encontraba en su posición, pero Godou tenía la idea de quién podía ser la líder o a la que han usado para tomar ese papel, pero su vista paso a Asia.

– Creo tener una vaga idea de quién puede ser la actual cabeza que busca a Asia, pero me imagino que tú sabes esa respuesta mejor que yo – Asia no sabía que decir ante las palabras de Godou y por su mirada, Godou sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo, más no era un demonio… hablando en forma de "decir" – No tienes que decirlo sino quieres, pero eso nos complica para esperar a que esa persona aparezca por decisión propia – Issei observo a Godou quien mantenía una actitud calmada pase a lo que le pedía a Asia.

– Raynare-sama es la persona que ha movido todo el hilo del evento, aunque existe alguien bajo la mesa oculta entre sombras y esa persona es alguien que no conozco en realidad – Asia hablo con un tono bajo más Issei mostró una adolorida expresión cuando escucho ese nombre y Godou soltó un suave suspiro, llamando así la atención de Asia – Pudiera ser que ya conocen a Raynare-sama… no sé qué relación tengan con ella, pero Raynare-san no es una mala persona – Asia quien tenía una actitud tímida y sumisa, declaro fuertemente esas palabras sorprendiendo a los dos demonios – Ella me acepto cuando fui abandonada de la iglesia y me permitió vivir con la protección de los caídos – Los dos demonios observaron a la joven y por las palabras de Asia es que Godou quería saber algo.

– Llevo un tiempo con esta duda en cabeza y está bien si no quieres contestarla, pero deseo saber esto: ¿Por qué la iglesia te expulso? – Issei observo como Asia a Godou quien había dicho tales palabras – Sé que suena cruel sabiendo tu posición y que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros y como dije, bien puedes negarte a responder y no habrá problema alguno, pero no puedo entender como alguien que tiene un aura de siervo fiel a dios haya sido expulsado de su casa.

Los creyentes de su mundo eran muy pocas veces tachados de herejes cuando mostraban un gran amor a Dios e incluso hubieron personas que cometieron un pecado cruel que fueron perdonados por el amor de dios, pero al parecer en aquel mundo no era tan permisivo con respecto a ese tema como en su mundo y de cierta manera era factible cuando Dios era una deidad de balanza como de armonía y no un posible asesino de reyes demonios.

– Es una larga historia – Comento Asia con una entristecida expresión – Sé que debo de confiar en Godou-san como en Issei-san por haberse esforzado por salvar mi vida y mi corazón lleva consigo una gratitud de la cual no puedo pagar, esta historia es la que hay guardada en mi corazón desde el día que deje la iglesia y hogar de Dios – Hablo con sutileza Asia para empezar a contar.

– Espera un poco – La monja así como Issei observaron a Godou quien detuvo a la monja de hablar – Sé qué te dije que nos lo contaras, pero por el momento creo que deberíamos ir a otra parte para que sea mucho más cómodo – Los dos adolescentes asintieron a las palabras de Godou quien empezó a caminar para llegar a un nuevo destino, no es como si en realidad tuviera un buen lugar en donde escuchar una historia y fue a un lugar que podría no ser el mejor sitió pero era cómodo.

– Sin duda sabes cómo dar sorpresas de las grandes, Godou-sempai – Comento Issei con una forzada sonrisa en cara y no era para menos cuando el lugar donde Godou los trajo fue el parque de su muerte, el lugar donde Raynare lo había asesinado la noche en que su humanidad se quedó atrás.

– Me pareció en su momento el mejor lugar – Issei observo a Godou quien dijo esas palabras – Acaso no es mejor hablar del pasado donde el destino permite que nos entrelacemos – Godou tenía un uso de palabras adecuadas como nobles en muchas ocasiones más no era por su gusto, había tenido el hábito de hablar con esas dignas palabras de héroes y reyes por los mundos donde había viajado y esa opción se encontraba.

– Acaso a Issei no le gusta estar aquí – Pregunto Asia con una mirada preocupada por quien se había vuelto un amigo para ella, entonces Issei quien observo a Asia, no quería que ella se preocupara más y por ende.

– No en realidad – Incluso si fuese el parque donde Raynare lo asesino y no tuviera un bonito recuerdo de aquel evento, mientras Asia este conforme en aquel lugar es que podría dejar pasar la molestia de su corazón – Pero Asia, ¿De verdad te parece bien contarnos por qué fuiste abandonada de la iglesia? – Issei pregunto por miedo de que Asia saliera lastimada por contar algo de su pasado que no deseaba.

– Lo estoy – Fue la respuesta de Asia a la pregunta de Issei – Quiero que Ise-san y Godou-san confíen en mí, además… quiero que los dos escuchen esta historia – Asia junto con Godou e Issei fueron a sentarse a los lados de la hermosa monja.

Asia se encontraba en el centro del banco mientras Issei estaba a la derecha y Godou a la izquierda, si algo los viera en esos momentos es qué pensarían que es una dama de alta clase protegida por dos guardaespaldas, entonces Asia empezó a contar la historia.

* * *

 **LA HISTORIA DE LA SANTA DONCELLA.**

 _Esta es la historia de una niña llamada una vez: Santa Doncella._

 _En alguna parte de Europa, una niña fue abandonada por sus padres._

 _Ella fue criada por una monja y otros huérfanos._

 _La chica era una gran seguidora de la iglesia, pero obtuvo un sorprendente poder a los 8 años._

 _Ella curo a un cachorro callejero, pero una persona de la iglesia católica la vio por accidente._

 _Desde entonces su vida cambio._

 _La chica fue enviada a la iglesia católica principal y fue llamada Santa Doncella por sus poderes de sanación._

 _Ella uso sus poderes para curar a muchos creyentes y se le fue dicho que era el poder de la divina protección._

 _Los Rumores crearon más rumores y fue respetada como Santa Doncella._

 _Incluso sin su aprobación._

 _A ella no le disgustaba como la trataban, como era tratada, la gente de la iglesia era buena con ella y a ella no le disgustaba curar personas._

 _Al contrario, ella era feliz de que su poder fuer útil._

 _La chica estaba agradecida por el poder que Dios le dio._

 _Pero estaba un poco sola._

 _Ella no tenía ningún amigo con quien abrirse._

 _Todo el mundo la trataban amablemente y eso era bueno para ella, pero no había nadie dispuesto a ser su amigo._

 _Ella entendía el porqué._

 _Ella sabía que miraban su poder como algo irregular._

 _Ella sabía que no la miraban como una humana o una persona, sino como una criatura capaz de curar personas._

 _Pero un día eso cambio._

 _Por coincidencia, un demonio estaba cerca y se encontraba muy herido y ella lo curo._

 _Un Demonio, herido, ella no podía ignorarlo._

 _Ella pensó en que, incluso si es un Demonio, debía salvarlo._

 _Fue su bondad la que lo hizo tomar esa decisión._

 _Pero eso cambio su vida para siempre._

 _Una de las personas de la iglesia vio el incidente y aviso a otras iglesias._

 _Los ministros de la iglesia estaban sorprendidos por eso…_

 _"Un poder que puede sanar Demonios"._

 _"¡Algo tan absurdo como eso no puede suceder!"._

 _"¡El poder de sanar, solo debe ser usado con los creyentes de Dios!"._

 _Sí, muchas personas tiene el poder de sanar, pero el poder de sanar un Demonio era un nivel muy superior._

 _La gente de la iglesia pensaba que ese poder solo podía usarse con los creyentes de Dios y no sería efectivo contra Demonios o Ángeles Caídos._

 _Aparentemente una cosa similar había pasado anteriormente._

 _El poder de curar a los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos quienes no estaban bajo la protección de Dios, era considerado el poder de una Bruja._

 _Así que las personas que ayudó, todas y cada una de ellas, la llamaron Hereje._

 _"Maldita Bruja cura Demonios"._

 _La chica que una vez fue llamada la Santa Doncella, era temida por ser una Bruja y fue echada de la Iglesia Católica._

 _Ella no tenía donde ir y la unión de Exorcistas errantes la acogió._

 _En otras palabras ella debía obtener la protección divina de los Ángeles Caídos en vez de Dios._

 _Pero la chica nunca olvido rezar a Dios y tampoco olvido el agradecer a Dios._

 _Incluso así la chica fue abandonada._

 _Dios no la salvo._

 **FIN DE LA HISTORIA DE LA SANTA DONCELLA.**

* * *

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados ante las palabras de Asia terminando de contar su historia. Issei estaba que ardía en rabia por como los bastardos de la iglesia habían tratado a Asia quien solo hacía un buen trabajo como monja, pero Godou mantenía la calma pase a lo que había escuchado y es que debía de entender a las dos parte, pues aunque lo que Asia hizo fue correcto por salvar una vida, era una herejía salvar a un demonios que es el enemigo de dios.

Godou haría lo que fuera por un amigo que lo necesitara y no pensaría en las consecuencias al ser un hijo ilegitimo de Epimeteo quien se traducía como "el de pensamiento tardío", pero no pensaba lanzarse en contra de la iglesia sabiendo ahora la delgada línea entre las 3 grandes facciones del mundo así como el estado de los demonios en cuanto a poder base.

Los ángeles y caídos tenían a sus líderes vivos, más los demonios no tenían a sus reyes en esos momentos y eso era un gran problema la verdad, aunque la posibilidad de mandar mensajeros para ver cómo era el Cielo y el inframundo se encontraba en la cabeza de Godou en esos momentos, pues siempre podía crear un portal para ver en persona como eran dichos lugares y encargarse de algunos asuntos si es que llegaba a ser necesario.

Pues como Voban, Godou también tenía una encarnación que gobierna la muerte y tiene control total del reino del paraíso y el infierno, agregando a dos deidades de la mitología hebrea como bíblica en la actualidad, pero eso podía ser después.

– Que tal si dejamos atrás el tema y vamos a divertirnos a otro lugar – Issei quien buscaba dejar atrás el tema comento tal sugerencia, Asia incrédula observo a quien le había ayudado en muchas veces, Asia bajo la cabeza un poco.

– Tengo un sueño – Ante las palabras de Asia es que Godou e Issei voltearon a ver a la hermosa dama – Tener muchos amigos y plantar flores con ellos, hablar durante toda la noche y leer libros juntos – La voz de Asia sonaba triste con cada oración que salía de sus pequeños labios – Siempre pensé que si confiaba y oraba a dios con todas mis fuerzas y pasaba sus duras pruebas, el daría paso a ese sueño realidad, que ese destino existía…

– Que idiotez – Asia como Issei voltearon a ver a Godou quien dijo tales palabras, más Issei no pensaba que Godou dijera esas cosas de los sueños de Asia y la misma no podía creerlo – El destino puede comer mierda, tal cosa es solo un pretexto que las personas usan cuando no tienen el valor de hacer algo – Las palabras de Godou eran duras así como ligeramente pesadas – No esperes que Dios haga realidad ese tipo de cosas cuando puedes hacerlo tú directamente. Además, no acabas de hacer dos buenos amigos en estos momentos – Asia estaba incrédula ante la oración de Godou.

– Eso es verdad – Asia paso su vista a Issei – No necesitas rezarle a dios para que seamos amigos y no importa si somos un demonio y una monja, tales cosa no me interesan en lo más mínimo, no pienso cobrarte el alma o algo así, pero puedes llamarme cuando quieras, te daré mi número de celular y mi correo también – Comento Issei a Asia con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Nande? (Porqué) – Pregunto Asia observando incrédula ante las palabras de Issei.

– Porque tú y yo somos amigos – Asia podía sentir como sus ojos se humedecían – Puede que no sea tan fuerte como Godou-senpai o sea un gran demonio como los demás miembros del club, pero haré hasta lo imposible con tal de protegerte – Declaro Issei observando a los ojos a Asia quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

– Es esto un pacto demoníaco – Pregunto Asia incrédula ante las declaraciones de Issei había hecho, pero el joven castaño sonrió suavemente.

– No Asia, esto no es un pacto con un demonio, esto es una promesa entre amigos – La voz de Issei sonaba totalmente seria – Yo dejaría todo solo por ti, leería un libro o plantaría un bosque entero e incluso pasaría en vela solo escuchando tu voz, haría todo eso simplemente por ti Asia, por mi amiga.

– Yo no tengo nada de moral, Ise-san – Comento Asia mientras suaves lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus verduscos ojos.

– Eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo – Asia no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Issei – Te puedo apostar que tampoco tengo mucha moral y eso está bien, no necesito algo como eso para ser tu amigo.

– No sé Japonés y no conozco nada de tu cultura – Las lágrimas caían cada vez más fuertes.

– Entonces yo te enseñare – Issei se aseguraba de que Asia escuchara sus palabras – Podemos ir a museos y ver a los samuráis y a las geishas y otras cosas, yo estaré contigo para aprender todo lo que necesitas saber.

– No sé de qué hablar con los amigos…

– Eso no me interesa, ¿Acaso no has estado hablando conmigo todo el día?

– Ise-san de verdad quiere ser mi amigo – Pregunto Asia observando a los ojos al castaño.

– Por supuesto que sí – Comento Issei con una sonrisa.

– Es bueno ver que se llevan bien – Los dos jóvenes que hasta hace poco hablaban de manera sincera observaron a Godou quien sonreía divertido por la expresión de vergüenza de ambos, pues debido a que su discurso era muy emocional olvidaron a la 3ra persona que había a un lado de la monja – Según uno de mis invocadores me comento de un espectáculo cerca de aquí que es muy bueno, que tal si vamos a ese lugar par que Asia se divierta – Los dos jóvenes avergonzados observaron a Godou quien dijo esas palabras – El espectáculo se encuentra todo recto y en la 5ta esquina a la derecha hasta llegar a una cortina.

– Suena interesante – Comento Asia al escuchar a Godou – Podemos ir – Pregunto a Issei quien sonrió.

– Claro que podemos ir – Fue la respuesta de Issei – Entonces vamos al espectáculo – Asia se levantó y Godou imitó el acto, pero a comparación de Asia e Issei, este se quedó parado y cuando Issei lo noto es que volteo a verlo – Sucede algo Godou-sempai – Pregunto Issei preocupado por el joven de negros cabellos.

– No es nada importante – Respondió Godou con una suave sonrisa – Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer cerca de aquí, ustedes continúen que los alcanzo en un rato – Los presentes estaban dudosos de las palabras de Godou, pero sabiendo que el joven era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder vencer a Freed no debían de temer, entonces los jóvenes enamorados se fueron a paso lento y Godou soltó un suave suspiro – No esperaba que nuestra reunión fuera de esta manera Raynare – Comento Godou para ver donde la fuente se encontraba.

Encima de la fuente como si flotara se encontraba la hermosa caída con quien había convivido durante la 1ra semana que llego a aquel mundo. La mirada de Raynare brillaba en tristeza cuando observo al joven que supuestamente había sido asesinado por sus propias manos, pero frente a ella se encontraba el mismo joven que había robado su corazón y a quien tuvo que asesinar tras la muerte de Issei.

El silencio era casi letal entre ambas partes y eso era provocado por el motivo de su separación – No te odio ni nada por el estilo – La voz de Godou llamó la atención de Raynare – Hiciste lo que debías hacer y es algo que puedo entender y es por eso mismo que no te odio, eres una importante amiga para mí.

– Yo fui quien te asesino – Gritó Raynare a Godou mientras su mirada era ocultada por la sombra de su cabello – Atravesé tu corazón con una lanza y provoque tu muerte, de verdad crees que voy a creer eso de que no me odias.

– No serías la 1ra persona que lo intenta… ni que lo logra – Susurro esa última parte para que Raynare no lo escuchara – El que una persona intente matarme no es nada nuevo para mí y lo veo como algo normal si te soy sincero, aunque no me importa si me crees o no, son mis sentimientos después de todo – Comento con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona Godou a Raynare – Me imagino que viniste a tomar de vuelta a Asia ¿o me equivoco? – Pregunto Godou a la hermosa caída.

– Efectivamente – Contesto Raynare mientras elevaba su poder mágico – Pienso tomar de regreso a la monja capaz de sanar demonios y caídos – La hermosa y amenazante voz de Raynare resonó en los oídos del joven rey demonio, entonces una lanza se mostró en su mano derecha – Al parecer tender que asesinarte una segunda vez – Incapaz de ver a los ojos a Godou es que Raynare lanzó su lanza con fuerza hacía el joven y entonces…

 _[CRACK]_

La lanza de energía divina capaz de asesinar a un demonio había sido destruida al instante y eso fue una enorme sorpresa para Raynare, pero con una salvaje sonrisa es que Godou sonrió con cierto salvajismo al sentir el poder de batalla que iba en su contra y entonces su poder mágico empezó a incrementar un poco, Raynare invoco una lanza en cada mano y fue a donde Godou para atravesar el corazón como la 1ra vez que lo mato.

Pero Godou no pensaba dejarse matar otra vez – " _Profundo en la oscuridad la luz del sabio no llega. Situado en la desesperación con las sombras como compañeras ¡Oh acaso un pecado se ha cometido y no me eh disculpado! Sea así el perdón de esta bestia olvidada, pues la luz será olvidada_ " – Palabras de hechizo fueron cantadas por la voz de Godou y la lanza de luz fue destruida para sorpresa de Raynare, aunque más sorprendente fue que el chico hubiera cantado una bendición.

Las palabras que había cantado formaban parte de uno de los 86 hechizos de sombras heredadas por Skiadrum, el dragón de las sombras que había sido el padre adoptivo de Rogue Cheney cuando fue al mundo de las colas de hadas junto con Annie.

La habilidad se llamaba **[Infierno de oscuridad]** y era una magia que prohibía la interacción de la luz cerca de cierta área y era una poderosa magia creada para su combate a muerte contra Weisslogia antes de adoptar niños para la batalla en contra de Acnologia, pero Godou quien termino en el pasado había aprendido muchas magias verdaderas de los dragones que él mismo enseñó a los jóvenes Dragon Slayer en su momento.

Godou entonces tomó la mano de Raynare y la acercó a él. Debido a la diferencia entre alturas es que Raynare tuvo que alzar su mirada a Godou quien sonreía victorioso. Las mejillas de Raynare se iluminaron tiernamente de un rojo brillante cuando los azabaches ojos del joven rey demonio brillaban con sus rojizos ojos, el sonido de su corazón latiendo incontrolablemente retumbaba en sus oídos, entonces Raynare desvió la mirada avergonzada por el largo y constante roce entre sus miradas.

Godou con suavidad colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Raynare para así poder mover el rostro de la hermosa dama y hacerla verle a los ojos – No me importa si intentas matarme o apuñalarme un millar de veces, yo tengo planeado proteger tanto a Asia como a Issei y hasta que ese chico no jura proteger decidido en su 100% a Asia, no dejare que nada ni nadie la lastime o la aparte del lado de Issei – Hablo Godou con un suave tono para que solo Raynare la escuchara – Pero también tengo una 2da misión y es hacer que te retires de tomar a Asia y volvamos a ser como antes – Comentó Godou con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa en cara.

– No será posible – Godou alzó una ceja ante la respuesta de Raynare – Sino obtener el poder del **[Twilight Healing]** no podré obtener el amor de Shemhazai-sama ni de Azazel-sama, debo de obtener ese poder para que el amor que di a Dios y fuese ignorado sea aceptado – Godou observó a Raynare quien dijo esas palabras, entonces una débil sonrisa se formó en su boca.

– El amor es un sentimiento sumamente hermoso, pero cuando una persona se deja corromper por ella y termina haciendo cosas que no se desea o no se debe, ese amor no debe de continuar – La voz de Godou sonaba clara y amable en el oído de Raynare – Cuando consigas el poder de Asia, ¿de verdad piensas que te amaran? No haz pensando en la posibilidad de que no les agrade esa idea o que incluso con ese poder, el amor que esperas no llegue – Raynare observó a Godou quien dijo esas palabras con los ojos abiertos – Veo que no – La respuesta llego cuando observo aquellos brillantes ojos carmesí – No puedo ser esas personas de alto cargo dentro de Grigori como tampoco puedo ofrecerte su amor, pero acaso mi amistad no es suficiente – Pregunto Godou con una sutil sonrisa en cara.

Raynare no sabía qué decir o qué pensar. Cuando había obtenido la información de Asia es que con ayuda de un conocido busco un plan para que los grandes líderes del grupo Grigori le dieran el amor que Dios nunca le ofreció, pero cuando se ponía a pensar en las posibilidades de que eso fuera así de perfecto eran sumamente bajas y no existía nada que le diera una seguridad, pues habían híbridos de caídos con humanos y había posibilidad de que alguno naciera con dicho poder de forma natural y siendo los líderes como eran, de verdad la aceptarían tras cometer el ritual de separación de un Sacred Gear a su dueño.

– Deja atrás ese amor venenoso y pelea por un amor que valga la pena – Con un suave susurro así como una cálida sonrisa es que Godou hizo a Raynare sonrojarse – ¿De verdad quieres que Asia sufra? No quieres acaso que sean ustedes amigas, de verdad quieres dejar que el pasado sea quien diga tu destino y no ser quien de verdad eres – La mirada de Raynare se había entristecido con las palabras de Godou.

– No quiero lastimar a Asia – Hablo Raynare con una débil voz sin ver a la cara a Godou – La ayude a volver a un lugar con luz y una "buena vivienda" una vez que Dios la abandono como a mí, pero cuando descubrí que había sido desterrada por el Gear capaz de sanar demonio y caídos tuve que cambiar eso, pero incluso ahora no quiero hacerle eso – El cuerpo de Raynare estaba temblando con cada palabra – Yo solo quiero que alguien me ame por quien soy – Lagrimas caían de los ojos de Raynare cuando dijo esas palabras.

– Y lo hay – Comentó Godou con una suave sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Raynare – En este momento tienes a un amigo que sabe que eres una persona amable que fue engañada para hacer algo malo que no quieres hacer, si dejas de hacer lo que planeas hacer, yo te protegeré incluso de Grigori mismo – Comento con un tono confiable el joven rey demonio a la caída.

– Dices que puedes combatir en contra de todo Grigori tú solo – Raynare se separó del cuerpo de Godou mientras limpiaba sus ojos y observaba al idiota de negros cabellos con una sonrisa en cara.

– Por ti incluso combatiría contra el cielo mismo – Raynare se sonrojo ante las palabras de Godou y el mismo entonces extendió su mano derecha – Entonces, ¿Seguirás intentando obtener aquel tóxico amor de personas que posiblemente no te harán caso? O ¿Dejas atrás eso y te quedas a mi lado? La decisión es tuya y la respetare sea cual sea – Comentó Godou con una sonrisa en cara observando a Raynare.

La caída se quedó pensando en las palabras de Godou y en su plan, ¿De verdad podría funcionar? ¿Los grandes líderes la reconocerían y amarían por el poder de curación? No tenía ni idea de que elección debía de tomar, pero la posibilidad de que lo que ella pensaba fuese siquiera un poco de verdad era muy baja y más como era Azazel…

– Yo – Raynare observó la mano extendida de Godou mientras alzaba la suya con cierto miedo – Yo… - La mano de Raynare una vez levantada es que acercó su mano al de Godou, más su cuerpo duda de tomar la mano del joven – Yo…

Al ver que Raynare no tomaba la decisión de tomar su mano es que Godou tomo la de ella y eso sorprendió a Raynare, entonces la caída levanto la vista para observar a Godou quien había cerrado su mano junto con la suya.

– Ya que tomaste tu decisión, te advierto que no planeo permitir que te alejes de mi lado bajo nada – Raynare tenía un brillante rojo en todo su rostro incrédula de las palabras de Godou – No permitiré que nada ni nadie te aleje de mi lado bajo ninguna circunstancia, ya sea el mismo rey demonio o Dios que se ponga en mi camino, pero para celebrar que decidiste abandonar ese camino, tendrás que hablar con cierto adolescente y a cierta monja con quieres tendrás que disculparte – Raynare se quedó callada así como pensativa y eso era por lo difícil que se podría poner las cosas.

Raynare asintió y fue caminando junto con Godou para alcanzar tanto a Issei como Asia y de paso ayudar a Raynare con su disculpa a los dos jóvenes, pero Godou observó en su espalda de sutil manera a un familiar enviado para vigilar la recuperación de la monja y por lo que podía adivinar, se trataba de un familiar de la verdadera mente maestra.

El familiar se movió a una increíble velocidad para poder informar a su amo del como termino el evento que debería ser el funeral de los demonios como la recuperación de la monja con el poder sanador, aunque no fuera instantánea el resultado de aquello no se podía hacer más cuando la cabeza del dragón había sido arrancada con facilidad, entonces uno tendría que mover los hilos hasta que el momento fuera el correcto.

* * *

 _CON LOS CAÍDOS_

– _Me estas informando que la caída a quien puse como líder de la operación nos traiciono_ – Frente a Dohnaseek se podía ver un círculo mágico que emanaba una peligrosa voz – _No importa, el plan verdadero no era darle a esa zorra el poder de curar en sí, sino hacer de las nuestras en el territorio de Gremory e iniciar un paso a la gustosa guerra que tanto esperaba –_ La voz sonaba con un poderío impresionante así como un deseo salvaje de batalla.

– Pero sin Raynare ni la monja con la cual se planeaba hacer el "Ritual del espectro maldito" en la luna llena, como espera que logremos mover a las ovejas cuando el pastor fue tomado por un lobo – Dohnaseek preguntó a la persona que pensaba en un plan más allá de lo que Raynare pensaba y el mismo se puso a pensar para simplemente soltar una risa burlona.

– Te puse a ti como líder de dicho evento por una razón Dohnaseek y solo un verdadero líder sabría cómo seguir incluso con ese problema – Comentó la poderosa voz con un tono divertido ante la duda de su soldado – Espero buenos resultados cuando nos volvamos a comunicar – Comentó el líder de los caídos a punto de colgar, pero entonces su subordinado lo detuvo.

– Espere por favor Kokabiel-sama – El caído detuvo a su líder – Mi familiar volvió aterrado cuando observo el evento y tanto Zack como Freed fueron derrotados con suma sencillez, además de que Zack advierte que el humano al que se enfrentó no era un juego con un poder abismal en manos, realmente desearía que nos mandase a un tres alas de ser posible – Kokabiel no dijo ninguna palabra y el espacio se volvió en un silencio incómodo.

– Mandaré a alguien entonces – La voz de Kokabiel sonaba alegre como sumamente feliz por una extraña razón y entonces colgó.

* * *

 _CON GODOU Y COMPAÑÍA_

– Vamos a ver cómo le dan de comer a los leones, Raynare-san – Raynare fue empujada por Asia cuando la tomo de la mano, entonces la caída sorprendida fue directo a donde la monja quería ir para ver dicho espectáculo, aunque sentados en la lejanía del suceso es que se encontraban los dos jóvenes que tenían la cita con ambas hermosuras extranjeras, aunque Raynare tomo la forma de Amano Yuuma para no llamar mucho la atención.

– Sinceramente no puedo creer lo que mis ojos observan – Issei hablo con un tono frío y cortante mientras observaba a Raynare – Pensar que nos mandaste a este espectáculo porque Raynare estaba cerca y te fue mejor hablar con ella solo, pero ciertamente no puedo decir que acepte eso del todo… ella fue quien me asesino después de todo.

Cuando Godou se juntó con el grupo de demonios y monja, los dos se veían asombrados como asustado al ver como la caída que era la principal causa de todos los problemas se encontraba junto con Godou con la apariencia de Yuma. Godou explico que Raynare acepto la rendición contra el grupo y ahora era una nueva compañera como amiga y Asia lo tomo de la mejor manera, entonces la monja tomo a su amiga y fue a ver todo el espectáculo.

Issei no podía imitar la felicidad de Asia cuando esa mujer con juvenil apariencia estaba cerca, ¿Cómo podría perdonar tan pronto a su asesina? No era algo que pudiera ser llamado normal en lo más mínimo y aun así…

– Aquellos que perdonan son más fuertes que los que odian, pues se necesita más fuerza para perdonar que para vengar – Godou comento con suavidad esas palabras – Si Rias te ordenara matar a una persona por que le teme… ¿lo harías? – Issei volteo a ver a Godou quien dijo esas palabras.

– Tal vez – Issei respondió con honestidad – No quisiera hacerlo si hay forma de que todo se solucione de manera pacífica sin muertes, pero si Rias le temiera a alguien y me ordenara matarlo puede que lo haga – Comento Issei pensando en dicha posibilidad.

– Es lo mismo para Raynare – Issei parecía asombrado ante las palabras de Godou – Raynare te asesino para que sus superiores estuvieran felices por ella y le dieran "amor", si piensas culpar a Raynare por matarte, culpate a ti por matar a alguien por el bien de Rias – Issei no sabía que pensar ante las palabras de Godou.

El grupo decidió continuar en el espectáculo mientras Issei pensaba en las palabras de Godou.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE_

El grupo se dividió cuando la hora del final de las clases sonó y entonces Asia junto con Issei regresaron a casa de los Hyodou, aunque Godou le hizo jurar a Asia que no le dijera nada a los padres de Issei que no fueron a la escuela con tal de que ninguno de los dos lados tuviera que pasar por un mal rato, entonces solo quedaron Godou y Raynare.

– Lo mejor será que vuelva con los demás y decirles que nos retiramos… - Raynare informó a Godou acerca de la idea que tenía, pero el joven volteo a verla con una mirada seria – ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Raynare al ver la expresión de Godou.

– Me temo que no va a ser posible – Raynare parecía confundida con las palabras de Godou – Cuando te uniste a mí y te rendiste de perseguir a Asia, es que un familiar fue volando directo a donde su amo para poder informar de tu traición. Es probable que pensaras que eres la marionetista de la obra, pero lamento informarte que solo eras una marioneta más – Raynare no podía entender lo que Godou le decía – Una persona fue la que te dio la idea de obtener el poder de Asia para cumplir tu sueño y esa persona era la mano del titiritero verdadero que esperaba que su obra fuera perfecta y por eso mando a un espectador que calificara la obra, pero ahora que una de las marionetas principales se fue de la obra, el espectador contactara con el marionetista y enviara a alguien para cortar los hilos que ya no sirven… a ti – Raynare no podía creer eso.

– Eso no puede ser posible – Comento Raynare incrédula de las palabras de Godou – Todos los que me acompañaron en la misión fue porque confiaban en mí y querían tener parte del plan, no hay forma de que alguno de ellos piense en asesinarme – Informo Raynare a Godou con una expresión de incredibilidad, entonces Godou tomo a Raynare y la empujo al suelo para rodar.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el suelo y Raynare estaba extrañada de lo que Godou había hecho y entonces…

 _[KA-BOOOM]_

Una poderosa explosión fue provocada y un brillo amarillento fue el responsable y cuando Godou se levantó del suelo, es que su cuerpo grito 180° para observar a la persona responsable del sorpresivo ataque y Raynare observo al responsable incrédula.

Un joven que tenía alrededor de 13 años de un cabello negro en puntas donde el final de las puntas era de un color violeta y su blanca piel resaltaba sus ojos amarillentos, el niño tenía un encantador rostro y a su vez tenía una expresión divertida en cara. El niño usaba una playera blanca de manga corta debajo de un chaleco de mayordomo negro con una corbata roja y un pantalón blanco de vestir para una fiesta, en su espalda un par de alas como una lanza de luz amarilla en cada mano.

– Teodoro detente – Hablo Raynare al pequeño niño – Esta persona es un amigo mío, no hay necesidad de hacerle daño a un humano ya que el poder de demonio que hay es por uno que paso hace unos momentos – Raynare no debía de revelar que Godou era un demonio y hacer que Teodoro los atacara, pero el niño sonrió con burla.

– Esconder que esa persona es un demonio parece ser inútil Raynare-Nee, pero no vengo aquí a asesinar ni al demonio que hay aquí ni al demonio inferior del cual mi hermanita debe de hacerse cargo, por órdenes de Dohnaseek es que la traidora Raynare debe de ser eliminada – Con un rápido movimiento de manos es que Teodoro lanzó una lanza de energía en contra de la caída que no podía creer las palabras de quien una vez había sido su compañero de batalla.

 _[CRACK]_

– Oh vaya, este es inesperado – Deteniendo las lanzas con sus manos desnudas se encontraba Godou con una afilada mirada – Me imagino que eres el oponente del cual Freed y Zack comentaron haber enfrentado en una situación, aunque pensé que exageraban para poder tener una coartada de su derrota, aunque el que un demonio pueda tocar la luz así de fácil no es un juego – La voz de Teodoro sonaba encantadora en esos momentos mientras sonreía con emoción.

Godou destruyo con sus manos desnudas las lanzas del caído como si nada y se paró enfrente de Raynare.

– No permitiré que nada ni nadie lastime a mis amigos – La voz de Godou sonaba con una increíble fuerza y presión, pero Teodoro sonrió con emoción – "Esa persona dijo que hay alguien con Issei y eso no puede ser bueno, pero no puedo dejar a Raynare con esta persona para ayudar a Issei..." – Godou observaba tanto al demonio como el lugar donde Issei se había marchado junto con Asia.

– **[Déjeme a mí cumplir con esa misión]** – Una voz resonó en su cabeza mientras una imagen de un brillo dorado golpeo la cabeza de Godou.

– " _Cual esperanza fugaz debe de ser encomendada ¡Oh grandes espíritus que traen la luz y la guía! Cual brillo de esperanza y sueños, muestra el camino al equivocado y llévalo con fortuna a su destino fijado"_ – Cantando palabras de poder es que un viento paso entre el campo de batalla, entonces Teodoro levanto su poder.

– No sé qué tantas estupideces hayas dicho cuando estabas susurrando y no me interesa, si planeas proteger a la traidora… _morirás con ella entonces_ – Teodoro levanto su poder mágico mientras creaba una lanza de luz, pero entonces Godou sonrió con cierta emoción en su rostro, entonces decidió que era tiempo de liberar a un poder especial.

* * *

 _CON ISSEI/POV ISSEI_

Todavía no me convencía eso de que Yuma… Raynare ahora era una aliada nuestra, no es que desconfiase de senpai ni nada, pero ella fue la causante de nuestra muerte…

– Sucede algo malo Ise-san – Pregunto Asia mientras me daba una mirada preocupada… Vaya niña es ella.

– Si, algo cansado posiblemente – Comente mientras mostraba una sonrisa ligeramente forzada y aunque pude notar que Asia no me creía para nada, como una buena niña es que no dijo nada más y continúo caminando conmigo.

La verdad quería confiar en Godou-senpai cuando decía que Raynare ya no era mala… pero como uno puede olvidar o perdonar a una persona que intento asesinarte, eso es complicado en muchos sentidos y creo que esa posibilidad es incluso peor que muchas otras cosas de las que se deben de tocar, pero Asia está feliz de que Raynare esté con nosotros y la ve como una amiga… tal vez deba de perdonarla por asesinarme.

– Esto es tan estúpido – Una voz llamó mi atención como la de Asia y entonces observamos el cielo de dónde provenía la voz y vaya que me lleve una sorpresa, aunque no puedo decir que sea una buena en realidad y no era para menos cuando lo segundo que note fueron dos alas de un negro brillante.

Aunque lo que note 1ro fue a una linda niña que debía de tener una complexión parecida a la de Koneko con un cuerpo pequeño parecido al de una niña de primaria pero que tenía su cabello atado en dos coletas por dos telas negras atadas en moños con una blanca y hermosa piel y aquellos azules ojos eléctricos le quedaban de maravilla, era una linda loli que parecía ser una pequeña princesa y debido a su vestido que aparentaba ser un traje de Maid al estilo de Loli Gótica era perfecto para ella, aunque no contase con un cuerpo asombroso ni nada por el estilo, tal y como estaba era sumamente hermosa… y desde abajo podía ver sus pantis de rayas.

– Por algún motivo me está molestando tu rostro – Comento con una fría voz la agridulce loli gótica con una mirada de desprecio… es acaso esta sensación de satisfacción lo que los masoquistas sienten al ser maltratados por una diosa, realmente es algo increíble cuando lo ponemos en términos serios.

– Mittlet-san – Volteo a ver a Asia cuando nombra a la caída y la misma mostraba una mirada sin brillo ni nada.

– Veo que te las haz pasado bien fuera del grupo, Asia – La voz de la caída no sonaba intimidante al hablar con Asia… acaso serán amigas – No en realidad – Volteo a ver sorprendido a la caída quien al parecer escucho mis pensamientos – No tengo ese poder y simplemente leía tu expresión de idiota y supe lo que pensabas, no soy amiga de la monja hereje como tampoco puedo leer la mente, simplemente eres demasiado fácil de leer como un libro abierto – Esas duras palabras dañaron mi orgullo… pero que pasa con esta sensación en mi pecho que se alegra de ser maltratado por ella – Asqueroso – ¡Por favor continua humillándome!

– Que hace Mittlet-san en este lugar – Pregunto algo preocupada Asia observando a la caída con una expresión nerviosa, posiblemente miedo de tener que pelear.

– Donhnseek ordeno la eliminación de la traidora como la recuperación de la monja con poder de sanación y como Dohnaseek sirve al "líder" original, tengo que cumplir la misión de llevarte con nosotros mientras Teodoro-Nii tiene la misión de asesinar a Raynare –… Que acaba de decir.

Los caídos compañeros de Raynare la mandaron a asesinar… ella de verdad los traiciono por nosotros y no puede creerle a Godou-senpai…

– No puede ser posible – Sorprendido por el descubrimiento es que la voz de Asia llamó mi atención, con su actitud tímida no era de ella dar exclamaciones con fuerza – De verdad quieres que Raynare muera, de verdad quieres que esto vaya así – Asia hablo con la caída que se llamaba… Mittlet creo.

– Por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo – Ella respondió enojada ante las palabras de Asia – Tanto Raynare como Kalawarner son mis importantes amigas desde que soy una caída, pero no hay forma de que pueda hacer algo cuando sería enfrentarme a Teodoro-Nii como a Donhaseek y su ejército de errantes y caídos segados en poder… lo lamento Asia, pero te llevare de regreso con nosotras – Las palabras de Mittlet sonaban duras y un instinto de batalla empezó a nacer de la caída y mi cuerpo reacciono a ello.

– No lo permitiré – Mittlet volteo a verme cuando dije valientemente esas palabras – Protegeré a Asia de ustedes, no las dejare llevársela – Incluso cuando dijo esas geniales palabras con una mirada seria, podía sentir a mi cuerpo temblar de miedo sin control alguno debido a la presencia de luz y muerte.

\- El verse genial solo sirve para aquellos quienes pueden sobrevivir en una batalla – La voz de la loli sonaba orgullosa como fuerte, entonces una lanza de luz fue mostrada en su mano y la arrojo donde estaba – Veamos si tú puedes sobrevivir.

– Ise-san – Asia grito al ver como la lanza estaba por golpearme…

Moriré.

Sin hacer nada en mi vida y sin proteger a Asia es como moriré… mi cuerpo no reacciona como para poder moverse ante mis órdenes y no soy como Godou para poder hacer algo… **_¡PORQUE TENGO QUE SER TAN DEBIL!_**

– **[Fairy Dust Protection]** (Protección de polvo de hadas) – Como un acto de magia es que un hermoso brillo dorado se creó frente mío y la lanza desapareció en el brillo dorado para sorpresa de todos, incrédulo observo que hay una nueva persona y que esta se encontraba delante de mí.

Una niña joven cuya edad competía con la de la Koneko o la de Mittlet cuyo hermoso cabello era rubio cual el oro mismo y era largo como ondulado que llegaba hasta un poco antes de los pies junto con su blanca piel cual porcelana o la nieve y unos hermosos ojos verdes cual jade pero con un brillo neutro pero que era sumamente hermoso, su rostro fino e irreal que la hacía parecer como una muñeca de porcelana con la forma de un hada de cuentos. Su cuerpo delgado cubierto por un vestido largo del estilo victoriano de un color rosado crema con 3 puntas con 3 triángulos azules y no llevaba zapatos por una extraña, aunque algo curioso eran unos adornos en forma de alas en donde debían de estar las orejas.

– Al parecer llegue a tiempo – Comento con una encantadora voz la hermosa niña y entonces volteo a verme – Realmente eres débil pase a tu apasionado corazón ¿eh? – No lleva ni un minuto de conocerme y ya me llamó débil… eso fue un golpe duro – No podrás vencer a la joven con alas negras con tu poder actual y no parece que vayas a despertar el poder a menos que tu sangre guerrera trabaje, pero no eres como Godou para que te sea sencillo, pero ya que quieres poder para proteger a tu compañera es que te daré un increíble poder – Una hermosa sonrisa como la de un ángel nació en los suaves y rosados labios de la chica.

No podía creer lo que la niña decía, como pensaba darme un increíble poder así nada más… aunque ella sola logro detener el poder del caído como si nada y mi instinto me advierte que es la persona más peligrosa del lugar.

– Puede que haya dicho todo eso, pero en realidad no puedo darte la original – Mire confundido a la hermosa hada rubia que había delante de mí – Un poder que deriva de la luz, inclusos si solo es de las hadas, puede lastimarte mortalmente. Una variación que "esa" persona dio a luz será la que te conceda – La hermosa niña camino con una elegancia misteriosa hasta llegar a donde estaba.

Su pequeña mano toco mi pecho y entonces…

 _[TEMBLOR]_

En mi cabeza pude sentir como algo nacía y en mi cuerpo un poder aparecía… pero habría un precio al usarlo y no sabía porque sabía todo eso, pero entonces decidí hacer uso de ese poder.

– _"¡Florece en maldad por la luz! Camino de espinas que uno debe de seguir y las rosas proteger, ¡Oh hijas de lo justo que brillan, ríen y bailan con hermosura, denle a este ser fuerza del mal para proteger lo puro y santo!"_ – Por un extraño motivo dije tales palabras y un misterioso poder nació en mi brazo derecho y un nombre también – **[Spriggan Giltter]** – Con fuerza grite el nombre que en mi cabeza apareció.

Entonces una increíble luz oscura empezó a rodear todo para mi sorpresa como el de las niñas, salvo por el hada quien sonreía hermosamente.

* * *

 _FIN POV ISSEI_

Cuando las palabras de hechizo fueron cantadas en todo esplendor es que un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Issei y en su brazo derecho apareció la marca en forma de un tipo de flecha donde en el centro se encontraba una sombra oscura con hermosas alas de libélulas así como con dos cuernos y eso estaba tomando toda la oscuridad.

Issei no podía creer el poder que había en su cuerpo en esos momentos… pero era un poder frío y solitario por una extraña razón – Pensé que Donhaseek había informado que no tenías nada de habilidad en la magia, al parecer no fuiste con todo tu poder en contra de él – Issei observo a Mittlet quien dijo esas palabras.

La caída hizo aparecer en sus dos manos una hermosa lanza del color del Latón y fue volando a Donde Issei, pero el joven demonio para su sorpresa podía observa todo en cámara lenta y logro esquivar el ataque de Mittlet como si nada.

La caída volteo a ver sorprendida al demonio que había esquivado su ataque de sorprendente manera, pero no pensaba permitir algo como eso otra vez y fue a una gran velocidad a donde su rival con una clara intención asesina, pero Issei con su mano derecha detuvo la lanza como si nada y aunque Mittlet se sorprendió por ello, sonrió al saber de la debilidad de los demonios cuando osaban tocar algo de luz, pero entonces…

 _[KURO][YAMI]_

El brillo de su lanza se estaba oscureciendo mientras la marca en el brazo derecho de Issei brillaba – El poder que se te entrego es conocido como **[Spriggan Giltter]** y es un poder que corrompe la luz, aunque el usuario de la misma recibe la capacidad de batalla de un guerrero del más alto calibre, cuando el tiempo del brillo negro termine, un precio deberá de ser pagado – La voz del hada resonó en los oídos de Issei.

– Cuanto es ese tiempo – Pregunto Issei a la par que Mittlet soltaba las lanzas que se habían vuelto oscuridad y desaparecieron.

– En tu estado actual solo aguantaras ese poder durante 10 minutos… 9 ahora – Issei volteo a ver a la hermosa hada de dorada cabellera y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa – Muévete rápido – La voz del hada como las palabras elegidas le dieron un brinco de emociones en el corazón de Issei y fue a donde Mittlet escapaba – "La oscuridad que el hada abandono para tomar el poder de hacer lo que quiera, un oscuro brillo que daba como paso el nacimiento de un berserker que busca derrotar a un enemigo invencible… la magia que Zeref copio con tal de vencer a Godou" – Mavis observo como Asia la batalla que duraría 9 minutos.

Nueve

Issei se sorprendió cuando sintió el verdadero cambio en su cuerpo. Mittlet quien estaba a 4m de distancia se encontraba a escasos 10cm, pero la caída al notar eso es que creo dos lanzas y las apuñalo hacía delante donde venía Issei con una increíble velocidad, pero para sorpresa de la caída es que Issei había dado un salto sorprendente con suma gracia y agilidad para terminar en su espalda.

Issei estaba sorprendido cuando observo que su velocidad como agilidad habían incrementado de asombrosa manera e incluso sus reacciones combatían con gran habilidad, si, era como si Kiba le hubiera dado sus poderes.

Ocho

En la espalda de la caída es que Issei se impuso con su pierna derecha para dar un fuerte golpe, pero Mittlet giro en el suelo para evitar el golpe y en el suelo creo una lanza de luz y apunto al corazón del demonio, pero Issei movió su mano izquierda de rápida manera y con la espalda de la mano fue que destruyo como si nada y eso provoco que Mittlet mirara aterrada a Issei y con rapidez salto hacia atrás.

Una fuerza monstruosa como la de Koneko.

Siete

Pero incluso eso no era suficiente en esos momentos y quería más. Con una increíble velocidad fue a donde Mittlet para poder saciar la repentina ambición de pelear incontrolable que nacía en su corazón, pero entonces Mittlet asustada creo una enorme cantidad de lanzas tanto en manos como manifestadas en el brillo oscuro del hermosos firmamento, entonces con fuerza y miedo en su mirada lanzo todas y cada una.

Asia se aterro al ver la lluvia de lanzas que Issei estaba por recibir, pero Issei como si nada camino entre todas y cada una de las lanzas sin recibir daño alguno. Con pasos calmados así como elegantes camino en medio de la lluvia de luz sin miedo, entonces cuando la lluvia termino es que Mittlet observo aterrada al demonio que salía de su ataque como si nada.

Seis

La caída nuevamente se alejó con un gran salto y empezó a reunir su poder en su mano con desesperación en su mirada y una enorme lanza de luz se empezaba a manifestar en su mano, pero el poder de la lanza crecía con rapidez cuando la desesperación como el deseo de sobrevivir impulsaban toda la magia posible hacía la lanza para así poder eliminar al demonio de la más pronta manera.

Issei pensó en una posibilidad y entonces separo un poco sus piernas para entonces mover la izquierda hacía atrás mientras ponía la derecha recta y su cuerpo cambiaba la posición de su eje, su cuerpo se dobló a la derecha y sus dos manos fueron a la altura del corazón para tomar la pose de agarrar algo y entonces energía empezó a concentrarse en el espacio vacío de las manos.

Cinco

– No sé qué intentes con esa ridícula pose, pero no te servirá de nada – Bramo Mittlet con una expresión seria como desesperada de lo que el demonio a quien Donhaseek había culpado como débil pudiera hacer, pues dentro de su corazón el miedo le mandaba la orden de escapar de dicho ataque bajo cualquier costo.

– ¡Kame! – Un enorme poder de color negro con bordes azules se formó en una esfera en las manos de Issei, una manifestación de puro poder demoniaco.

Cuatro

Mittlet sentía como la mayor parte de su poder se encontraba en la lanza que tenía casi el tamaño de una lancha pequeña, pero incluso con eso no parecía confiada de que eso bastara para poder detener al demonio como al misterioso ataque que el demonio estaba preparando, ¡tenía que darse prisa antes de que terminara ese ataque!

– ¡Hame! – La energía se duplico en un instante mientras Issei mandaba el poder del brillo oscuro de la marca a la esfera junto con el poco poder demoniaco que tenía en su cuerpo, una sonrisa salvaje nació en su rostro cuando estaba a punto de cumplir con uno de sus sueños.

Tres

Mittlet lanzó con fuerza la lanza que contaba con todo su poder mágico de todo su cuerpo, la última esperanza de su supervivencia en contra del demonio.

La poderosa lanza se acercaba a donde Issei con una increíble velocidad pase a su tamaño como el de una gran lancha lujosa, pero Issei había terminado de dar poder a "su" ataque final – ¡Ha! – Llevando sus manos unidas hacía delante es que disparo la legendaria técnica del héroe conocido como Son Goku como en sus sueños había logrado.

Dos

Entonces la lanza choco en contra del poderoso Kame Hame Ha del Saiyan más poderosa de la tierra y la lanza al mero intacto se habían destruido por completo.

El poder demoniaco mandado por Issei había superado por completo el poder de la caída, y el ataque continuo hacía donde se encontraba Mittlet, y ella sin poder moverse al no tener fuerzas observo el ataque que tomaría su alma…

Pero el ataque había fallado.

Uno

El poderoso Kame Hame Ha había sido enviado a unos centímetros a su derecha y había chocado contra algo destruyéndolo en el proceso, pero cuando volteo a ver el daño del ataque que podía matarla es que una sombra apareció delante de ella y entonces Mittlet observo que parada frente a ella se encontraba Issei.

– Mátame – El miedo había consumido por completo su cuerpo y mente, ¡No había forma de que pudiera vencer a ese maldito monstruo! ¡Ni siquiera había usado su maldito engranaje de mierda!, entonces Issei levanto la mano y Mittlet cerró los ojos en espera de que Issei tomara su vida de forma cruel y dolorosa.

 _[ACARICIAR]_

Para sorpresa de Mittlet quien abrió los ojos para observar al joven de castaños cabellos quien estaba acariciando su pequeña cabeza.

– No tengo la intención de matarte, sería un desperdicio que una linda niña como tú tuviera que morir en vano – Mittlet podía sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de fuerte manera, pero antes de poder continuar…

Cero

 _[PULSACIÓN] [VIBRACIÓN] [AHHHHHHHHHHHH]_

Issei soltó un fuerte grito cuando su cuerpo fue golpeado por una poderosa como dolorosa sensación, el crujir de sus huesos que se rompían resonaba horrorosamente en su cabeza mientras la sensación de mil cuchillas que lo golpeaban sin piedad alguna, entonces sus piernas no podían soportar el peso de su cuerpo y cayó hacía adelante encima de Mittlet, pero entonces…

 _[BESO] [CHU~~]_

Los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso que sonrojo violentamente a la caída incapaz de poder hacer nada que no fuera sorprenderse, hasta que con un fuerte golpe mando a volar a Issei a donde Asia aunque termino a un costado de la monja, pero Asia fue corriendo a ver a Issei que se encontraba sumamente mal herido y activo su poder de sanación, pero el dolor que Issei sentía era monstruosa.

– Issei-san – Cuando Asia empezó a usar su Sacred Gear en el cuerpo de Issei, las heridas sanaban pero el dolor no desaparecía de su cuerpo. Mittlet observo desde lo lejos el como el joven demonio castaño se encontraba moviendo como si agonizara en el peor de los infiernos posibles, aunque no sabía que hacer o decir porque la persona que había sido capaz de vencerla se encontrara en esa posición.

Al menos podría decir que Asia estaba sola sin protección alguna y esperar a que Teodoro terminara con… _su asunto_ , entonces…

 _[FSHHHHHHH] [CHOCAR]_

Algo había salido volando para impactar contra el suelo de una asombrosa manera. Asia como Mittlet observaron el lugar donde el misterioso cuerpo había chocado tras su viaje a alta velocidad, Issei quien estaba aguantando por completo el dolor también forzó su vista para ver como el humo desaparecía y mostraba el cuerpo de un pequeño niño con dos alas negras como la noche sin estrellas.

– Teodoro-Nii – Mittlet observo aterrada el estado de su hermano mayor.

Su cuerpo blanco cual porcelana contaba con cortes profundos en extremidades como en su pecho y estómago, sangre salía de cada corte como de la boca y nariz del niño, su cuerpo temblaba con moretones en el cuello y la boca, su mirada cansada y cerca de la muerte, entonces fue corriendo de prisa para ver a su hermano.

– Te encuentras bien, Teodoro-Nii – Mittlet quien estaba ya a un lado de Teodoro observo como el caído respiraba con cierto problema, pero entonces forzó su cuerpo a levantarse – Teodoro.

– Bakemono (monstruo) – Mittlet se sorprendió cuando Teodoro dijo esas palabras y una sonrisa nació en su boca, entonces todos los presentes pudieron sentirlo… _LA MUERTE._

[TAP] [TAP]

El sonido de pasos llamó la atención de todo el mundo, incluso Issei quien se había recuperado un poco del daño por Asia es que observo con terror en su mirada la imagen de esos momentos, aquellos sonidos de pisadas que retumbaban en los oídos de todos y un abrumador poder que hacía temblar el alma de todos los presentes, entonces esa persona se mostró delante de cada uno de ellos pero con una apariencia que no conocían.

El hermoso brillo del crepúsculo que había en su espalda con una altura de 1.90cm, su cuerpo rodeado por una energía de color negro cual azabache que protegía su cuerpo de todo daño y su cabello cubriendo con recelo la mayor parte de su rostro, una sombra que dejaba nada más que el brillante color dorado del ojo derecho junto con unos blancos dientes en una retorcida sonrisa que empujaba las mejillas del presente hacía arriba y que con cada paso se acercaba más y más a su rival (Una forma más fácil de verla, es como cuando a Alucard solo se le ve su sonrisa y su ojo en la serie de Hellsing).

 _[TAP] [TAP] [TAP]_

Con solo el sonido de sus pisadas hacía su cuerpo temblar violentamente el cuerpo de los presentes como si él fuera una tormenta y ellos meras hojas, pero incluso así Teodoro se levantó con esfuerzo y entonces – _Ahhhhhhhh_ \- Un poderoso grito resonó con fuerza en su garganta para salir al exterior para entonces respirar con dificultad, entonces bajo la cabeza que miraba el cielo y observo al demonio que se había detenido a 5m de donde estaba.

– Mi cuerpo no puede más… no tengo energía más que… para un último golpe – La voz de Teodoro resonó en los oídos de su hermana menor – Mittlet… mi querida hermanita Mittlet – La caída observo a su hermano que la nombro con su cansada voz – Vive – Los ojos de la caída se humedecieron cuando el joven caído dijo esas palabras – Incluso si muero… si mi cuerpo se vuelve cenizas… si llego a desaparecer… vive – Teodoro levanto la mano al cielo y empezó a juntar su poder en un punto – No hagas nada estúpido… busca a una persona especial… vive junto a él… crea tu familia y vívela feliz… incluso si yo… no estaré contigo ese día… me hubiera gustado llevarte… en un hermoso vestido blanco… con esa persona…

– Hermano – Mittlet observo a Teodoro cuando dijo esas palabras.

– No intentes detenerme… esto es… el final que yo elegí – Una esfera de energía apareció en su mano y empezó a crecer más y más – Este será tu final… monstruo – Sonrió con felicidad el caído cuando observo a su rival.

– Terminaste de despedirte o quieres decir unas últimas palabras – La voz de Godou sonó con cierta felicidad y melancolía.

– Ninguna – La esfera que contaba con todo el poder del caído se volvió una hermosa lanza de 2 puntas y Teodoro se lanzó en contra de Godou.

En pocos segundos es que Teodoro había logrado avanzar hasta donde el joven rey, más Godou sonrió tristemente cuando detuvo con su mano la lanza y la destruyo al instante, entonces Teodoro se quedó quieto delante de él – Algunas últimas palabras – Pregunto nuevamente Godou a su rival, entones el mismo sonrió cansadamente y observo a su rival.

Su rostro sereno y calmado que mostraba la dignidad de un rey junto con unos ojos llenos de compasión y buena voluntad sea a amigos o enemigo, una sonrisa de emoción bañada en la melancolía de tener que matar a un rival o un compañero y el brillo del crepúsculo en su espalda que poco a poco daba paso al reino de la noche…

– Mátame – Si pensaba morir, que sea en manos de una persona como él.

– Que así sea – Sin discutir con un muerto, decidió cumplir con su deseo.

El crepúsculo por fin había llegado a su fin y Godou empezó a reunir poder dentro de su cuerpo para poder liberarlo en un poderoso ataque, con un incontable arsenal de poderes y hechizos más allá del límite humano es que Godou buscaría acabar con dignidad a su rival y mostrar un respeto adecuado, entonces la imagen de un viejo enemigo apareció en su cabeza y aquella sonrisa de emoción regreso a su rostro.

Una oscura energía demoniaca fue liberada en su cuerpo mientras la oscuridad poco a poco se empezaba a generar alrededor de los dos, era como si la oscuridad no quisiera que ambos rivales fueran alejados de su destino y que el caído tuviera tal destino, sea bueno o malo eso no importaría en lo más mínimo.

Invocando desde su espacio de bolsillo una hermosa bayoneta cuyo filo plateado era sumamente hermosa y tenía una misteriosa aura divina o santificada. Con un tono bajo que solamente Teodoro podía escuchar es que Godou movió a una increíble velocidad la bayoneta y corto en cuatro secciones al joven caído, entonces se dio media vuelta y se retiró, junto con la oscuridad que los protegía.

Godou se detuvo unos pasos tras dejar el cuerpo de Teodoro que termino en rodillas – Veo que Mavis te otorgo la maldición del hada negra… hablare con ella más tarde sobre eso, si hubiera querido una maldición en tu cuerpo para que pelearas, hubiera mandado a Kyouka o a Seilah – Comento Godou al observar el estado del joven demonio.

Pero en su espalda Mittlet había corrido a donde Teodoro y antes de poder tocarlo…

 _[MERA] [MERA]_

Un hermoso fuego de azul color empezó a rodear su cansado cuerpo y cuando Mittlet intento tocar a su hermano – Detente – Teodoro hablo – Ya estoy muerto… si pudiera volver a nacer… quisiera ser una estrella – Teodoro alzó la vista a las estrellas y un majestuoso brillo nació en su rostro – _Amén_ – Con esas últimas palabras es que su cuerpo se volvió totalmente cenizas.

 _[TAP] [TAP] [TAP]_

El sonido del caminar de Godou resonó en los oídos de Mittlet y una ira como impotencia consumió su mente en menos de un segundo – Detente – Grito la caída con fuerza en su voz y el joven rey demonio volteo a verla – No perdonare que hayas asesinado a mi hermano, _¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!_ – Como si la ira fuera una fuente de poder para ella, una lanza se creó y fue volando a una increíble velocidad a donde Godou.

Godou se volteó y no se defendió del ataque y eso era porque no era necesario, incluso cuando Vegeta golpeo a Bills cuando toco a su esposa, Godou como Bills permitió el golpe que no le haría daño ni cosquillas porque podía.

Como se esperaba del cuerpo de un Campione es que la lanza de Mittlet había sido destruida – De verdad planeas insultar el último deseo de tu hermano así – Mittlet alzo la vista enojada de que Godou nombrara a su hermano, más el joven rey demonio mantuvo una mirada seria – Él te dijo que vivieras y te lanzas a la muerte porque sí, acaso piensas ofender a tu hermano cuando termino su vida como un guerrero.

– No hay forma de que pueda aceptar que el asesino de mi hermano se vaya sin tomar venganza – Gritó con desesperación Mittlet mientras lagrimas caían por su mejilla.

– Teodoro…

– Te prohíbo que lo llames por su nombre – Mittlet dio un golpe a Godou cuando nombro el nombre de su hermano, pero Godou ignoro eso en su totalidad.

– Teodoro intento matar a mis compañeros y amigos, los cuales son tan importantes como mi familia, además, no fue acaso tu hermano quien decidió pedir la muerte en lugar de continuar su vida – Fueron las palabras de Godou a la caída que lloraba – No me gusta tener que asesinar personas, pero si debo de hacerlo lo hare… pero no pienso hacer que el último deseo de quien fue mi rival se vuelva más que basura por culpa de una idiota – Godou ignoro a la caída y dio media vuelta para continuar con su ida – No olvides que su último deseo fue que vivas, así que no ignores eso.

 _{TAP] [TAP] [TAP]_

Los pasos resonaban cada vez más débiles cuando el joven desaparecía en el reino de la noche, los presentes no sabían que hacer o que decir…

Issei como Asia tenían una mirada incrédula ante la forma en que Godou había actuado en aquella batalla, era como un tirano que ocupaba el título de un héroe… no parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

– Resiste Issei-san – Mittlet volteo a ver a Asa quien cargaba con esfuerzo al joven demonio – Te llevare a casa para tratar mejor tus heridas – Issei no contaba con toda su fuerza por el efecto de la aparente maldición que Godou nombro, no pensaba que podría llegar a su casa incluso con Asia apoyándolo para caminar.

– Esta bien Asia… si necesitas descansar… solo dilo – Su voz era entrecortada por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, la técnica que había aparecido en su cabeza no era más que una verdadera maldición – Sé que no puedes… con todo mi peso… así que no te… sobre esfuerces… eh – Issei de la nada sintió como otro cuerpo empezó a apoyar su cuerpo y tanto Asia como Issei observaron a Mittlet quien estaba ayudando como podía del lado izquierdo – Tú…

– No me llamas de tal vulgar manera – Mittlet habló con un tono ligeramente arrogante – Mi nombre es Mittlet y esa es la forma en que me debes de llamar – Comento la caída con un lindo sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas de porcelana.

– Porque… me… ayudas – Pregunto Issei con su rostro cansado y adolorido.

– Simplemente estoy pagando la deuda que tengo contigo – Mittlet se negó a observar a los ojos al demonio al responder.

– Pero… Godou-senpai…

– El joven tiene la razón – Issei como Asia observaron a Mittlet que dijo esas palabras con un tono serio – Teodoro-Nii tenía la intención de matar a Raynare y en una batalla entre "enemigos mortales" es natural que uno de los dos muerta, en este caso fue Teodoro quien murió por la fuerza que su rival tenía… si el demonio hubiera sido el débil, él hubiera sido el asesinado y el culpar al joven sería solo hipocrática de mi parte… incluso ese debería ser mi destino de no ser porque me viste como una niña en vez de un enemigo como Teodoro-Nii y el demonio se miraban.

Issei se quedó pensando en las palabras de Mittlet mientras ambas hermosas rubias caminaban rumbo a la casa de los Hyodou, pero Issei conocía a Godou y era muy poco probable que realmente haya querido asesinar a Teodoro con el tipo de forma en que ambos se trataban en la batalla, pero Godou respeto las palabras de Teodoro con respecto a su muerte tras perder la batalla.

– Al terminar… regresaras con… los demás caídos – Issei pregunto a Mittlet cuando pensó en que haría la caída una vez terminar de ayudarlo a caminar.

– No – Fue la respuesta de Mittlet – Si regresara a la iglesia abandonada tras contar que Teodoro-Nii murió en combate, Donhaseek me asesinaría por no morir en combate y vengarme de la muerte de mi hermano – Los caídos que seguían a Donhaseek no perdonarían que un caído volviera con una derrota sin un cruel destino, así sea ser violada por todos los del grupo o la muerte en el mejor de los casos… aunque varía el método usado.

– Entonces… quédate con nosotros… con Aisa… y conmigo – Mittlet como Asia vieron a Issei quien dijo esas palabras – Jure proteger a Asia… no quiero que… la lastimen… pero tampoco… dejare que tú… mueras… No te perdone… solo para que… mueras – Mittlet no podía creer lo que el idiota pervertido estaba diciendo.

– ¿Porque lo harías? ¿Qué ganarías con eso? – Pregunto Mittlet incrédula ante las palabras de Issei.

– Una amiga – Los ojos de Mittlet observaron a Issei quien sonreía débilmente por el abrumador dolor que sentía en esos momentos, no era posible que esa persona dijera la verdad – No miento… yo… a ti… te protegeré – El corazón de Mittlet empezó a palpitar a una increíble velocidad y el grupo continuo.

Así como el grupo de una caída, una monja y un demonio caminaban rumbo a la casa del pervertido, Godou y Raynare caminaban al departamento del varón con una calmada charla, pero en lo alto del cielo de Kouh, un par de hermosas plumas negras viajaban por el aire.

* * *

 _EN LA IGLESIA_

– Pronto regresaran Teodoro junto con Mittlet y la cabeza de la traidora como la monja regresaran con nosotros – Informo Donhaseek con alegría en su voz – Pronto escogeremos a otra persona que herede el poder de sanación de la monja e iniciaremos la _limpia_ de esta cuidad inundada de demonios y sus creyentes, así que esperemos a que ese momento pase – Los caídos reunidos dieron con fuerza un gran grito de alegría cuando la puerta fue violentamente abierta por una poderosa corriente de aire.

Entonces en el centro de la iglesia es que dos hermosas plumas terminaron en el centro y todos los presentes observaron con incredibilidad como tristeza eso, las hermosas plumas que había en las hermosas alas de Teodoro y eso significaba…

– Así que no se deben de subestimar a esos demonios – Donhaseek tenía en mente la posibilidad de que el demonio que derroto a Zack y Freed no fuera tan débil como imaginaba y acabaría así, pero en una semana llegaría su salvación, un caído de 3 pares de alas que asesinara al demonio que había sido capaz de tantas cosas.

* * *

 **Y con estoy doy finalizado el nuevo capítulo de esta serie.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, pues esto vendría siendo la separación de Asia por Raynare cuando se encuentran en el parque en la novela de DxD, pero en este caso fue cambiado por la aparición del rey demonio al haberla salvado el capítulo anterior, dando así el resultado de que Raynare sea convencida por Godou de unirse a él y abandonar su meta como la batalla de Godou e Issei.**

 **Hablando un poco más de la batalla que es lo que más tiempo tomo para desarrollarse como debía, la batalla entre Teodoro era relativamente sencilla como cualquier otra batalla y por eso no la escribí y me fije más en el más débil del grupo que era Issei, pero debo de admitir una cosa:**

 **Originalmente nada más Godou pelearía contra un caído para defender a Raynare y luego aparecería Zack junto con otro caído que buscaban matar a Raynare, entonces Godou invocaría o a Mavis o a otro "familiar"/bestia divina que hay en su posición.**

 **Pero debido a que en el siguiente capítulo que es el final… (Se ve como gente empieza a tirar tomates como insultando en muchos idiomas)**

 **¡ESPEREN!**

 **Déjenme terminar (Se ve como las muchedumbre enfurecida se detenía antes de prender las antorchas), me refería al final del 1er tomo de DxD.**

 ** _Ohhhhhhhhh_**

 ***Tose* Como estaba diciendo, el siguiente capítulo es el final del 1er tomo y viene siendo un doble capítulo por el Epilogo, aunque eso no resuelve porque cambie la batalla.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo es donde Godou batallara en contra de un poderoso rival junto con otros caídos y en el episodio también se verá el despertar del poder de Issei junto con una increíble sorpresa que no pienso contar (Se ríe maquiavélicamente).**

 **Ahora quiero hacer una duda a los lectores de esta fantástica historia, pues los más observadores se han dado cuenta de que Godou menciona el estar en otros mundos antes y con ciertas personas , entonces yo planeo decir 5 de esos mundos y con quien fue y me gustaría saber: ¿Qué mundo hubieran querido leer antes de esta serie?**

a) Fairy Tail: Godou y Annie/John Pluto Smith.

b) Digimon: Godou y Lu Yingua.

c) Naruto: Godou y Uldyn.

d) Bleach: Godou y Doni.

e) Dragon ball: Godou y Luo Hao.

 **Díganme lectores, cuál de estas series les hubiera gustado leer antes que está, porque no hay que olvidar que esta serie no me pertenece sino que fue un tributo en los 2 primeros episodios y desde el cap. 3, la serie se volvió 100% mi imaginación actual y futura.**

 **Pues en la serie hay cosas que no explico del todo y que se explican mejor en las series donde los eventos son mencionados en realidad, como lo es el [Spriggan Giltter] que uso Issei, la cual es una técnica que Zeref copio de las 3 magias de Fairy y la convirtió en una maldición para poder pelear a la par con un Campione.**

 **Aunque esta magia se habla un poco en el siguiente capítulo, no es sino en la serie de Fairy Tail donde se explica mejor la función y manejo de la maldición.**

 **Sobre la votación de las sagas está:**

 **1.- Saga Asesino de Dragones con:** 3 Votos.

 **2.- Saga de Plata:** 2 votos.

 **3.- Saga de Compromiso** : 2 votos.

 **Si alguno quiere votar hágalo, que en el sig. Capítulo sale el vencedor para iniciar el 2do tomo de la serie.**

 **Antes de terminar con este espacio y pasar a los Reviews, quiero hablar del tema de las peleas una vez más.**

 **La batalla entre Issei y Mittlet la hice como un tributo a la pelea entre Kefla y Son Goku en su estado de Doctrina Egoísta (Miguette no Kokui) y la de Godou al asesinar a Teodoro, como una muerte que daría Alucard contra un adversario, aunque claro que no al mismo nivel que los dos anteriormente mencionados.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los Reviews:**

 **Hyakki Yako:** Eso tal vez tenga que esperar un poco o al menos hasta la reunión de las 3 fracciones tras el evento de Kokabiel, antes de eso realmente dudo que Godou haga ese tipo de comentarios, pues al menos ya tengo una idea general del cómo desarrollar la reunión con el rey demonio en acción.

Pues la votación tiene como victoria la saga asesina de dragones, pero todavía hay 2 capítulos más para que se remonte y se decida, así que solo hay que ser pacientes.

Realmente serán personajes que aparecerán ocasionalmente o con algunas Ovas basadas en ellas o los seres que Godou tiene escondidos todavía, aunque en sí la relación de todos se ve mejor en la saga de Bleach como en sus secuelas.

Espero disfrutes del nuevo capítulo.

 **Enigma95:** Tengo más de dos, pero me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado, además de contestar la duda de las espadas:

Esas 3 espadas son Zanpakutos de la serie de anime y manga Bleach y realmente no he creado la historia en que se explica él porque están con Godou y no con sus dueños, pero en algún futuro lo explicare.

 **Linkender:** Los votos están arriba y sobre el desarrollo, tal vez pudo ser largo, pero como no sabía el cómo hacer que Godou peleara de verdad en contra de Freed es que decidí usar el enfado de Godou cuando tocan a sus amigos, así que es por eso que utilice el canon de Issei hablando en 1ra persona con tal de que la batalla tuviera su razón.

 **Ronaldc v2:** La votación se encuentra arriba y me alegra saber que te haya gustado la "batalla" en contra de Freed y espero que esta batalla también sea de tu gusto.

 **Soulalbarn18000:** Es bueno que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo y espero que te guste esta también, as sagas como ya dije en otros comentarios se encuentra arriba para que se vea cual va ganando, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y nos leemos luego.

 **Hpividente:** No todas tienen un orden cronológico, pues en realidad en vez de tomarlos como series con un mismo camino, son historias paralelas como el "qué pasaría si…", aunque el destino de las series es verse un Godou combatiendo contra otro de un universo entre otro universo, un ejemplo sería un combate con el Godou de "El rey de las hadas" contra el Godou de "Un Campione en tierras ninjas", ese es más el propósito y son muy pocos los que se pueden llamar como secuelas.

En el caso de saber las precuelas de esta historia, ninguna de mis historias anteriores es en realidad una precuela sino que las precuelas de esta historia son con un viaje a otros mundos pero con un compañero Campione que hace la historia más divertida y problemática, arriba ya di un poco de información sobre ellas y si que son celosas esas espadas.

 **Ahora sí.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Dejen un Review.**


End file.
